


Like Coffee and Donuts

by Dauntlessbadwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel is a Novak, Castiel is a photographer, Coffee Shops, Dean and Cas are soulmate, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Music reference, Musical References, Musician Dean, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dean and castiel sing togheter, destiel soulmate
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntlessbadwolf/pseuds/Dauntlessbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondo la mitologia greca, in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti, condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà.<br/>“Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide  uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?<br/>Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?<br/>Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!”<br/>|Soulmates!AU|</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Stranger

in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce.  
Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti,  
condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà.  
Castiel allontanò la sedia dalla sua scrivania passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
Quella mattina si era svegliato di buon ora per prepararsi al colloquio che avrebbe dovuto sostenere nella caffetteria vicino al college. In realtà non voleva andare, ma Balthazar, il suo coinquilino, aveva insistito dicendogli che ci aveva messo tanto per trovargli quel lavoro.  
Ancora si chiedeva come sarebbe riuscito a parlare con i clienti, lui non era bravo con le persone, soprattutto se si trattava di estranei, ma ci avrebbe provato lo stesso, anche solo per far contento Balth.  
Improvvisamente, come se qualcosa lo avesse punto, iniziò a grattarsi il polso sinistro. Quella mattina, dopo essersi fatto la doccia, aveva notato che la sua _voglia_ si era leggermente arrossata, non gli era mai successo prima d’ora. Se suo fratello, Gabriel, fosse stato con lui gli avrebbe detto una cosa tipo ‘ _Questo vuol dire che l’incontro con la tua anima gemella avverrà a breve_ ’. Lui non aveva mai creduto all’ _anima gemella_ , la trovava una cosa stupida e irrazionale, insomma, al mondo non potrà mai esistere qualcuno che ti completi è impossibile e poi si poteva essere felici anche senza l’ _altra metà della mela_. I suoi genitori non erano anime gemelle eppure si amavano e avevano avuto tre figli insieme. Uno stupido segno sul tuo polso non ti può dire chi amerai in base a cosa ti dirà la prima volta che vi incontrerete. Lui non avrebbe mai potuto amare qualcuno che avrebbe sbagliato a dire il suo nome.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto strappare via quelle lettere dal suo corpo, così da non esserne condizionato.  
Smise di grattarsi il polso ed iniziò a preoccuparsi quando si accorse che la parola era più rossa di quanto ricordasse. Cosa gli stava succedendo?  
Suo fratello non poteva avere ragione, lui non aveva mai ragione!  
Oggi non avrebbe incontrato la sua stupida anima gemella!  
Aprì una cassetto della sua scrivania e tirò fuori una scatola di cerotti. Dopo il suo dodicesimo compleanno, il giorno in cui la _voglia_ era diventata più marcata, aveva preso l’abitudine di coprirla con un cerotto. Non voleva far vedere alle persone cosa la sua ipotetica anima gemella gli avrebbe detto, era imbarazzante, almeno quando era adolescente. Adesso che aveva vent’anni la vergogna era diventata semplice abitudine. L’unico a sapere il suo ‘segreto’, a parte la sua famiglia, era il suo coinquilino che più volte lo aveva rimproverato per il cerotto. Balthazar era molto simile a suo fratello Gabriel, entrambi la pensavano nello stesso modo per quando riguardava il discorso sulle anime gemelle. Si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata pensando che magari il suo coinquilino e suo fratello potessero essere anime gemelle, sarebbe stata una bella coincidenza. Peccato che la voglia di Balth, che si trovava sulla sua spalla, recitava una frase che Gabriel non avrebbe mai detto.  
La storia di come è venuto a conoscenza della voglia del suo coinquilino è divertente quanto imbarazzante. Si era trasferito da pochi giorni e una sera, pensando che Balthazar fosse uscito, decise di farsi una lunga doccia per stendere in nervi. Aveva le cuffie alle orecchie, quindi non si accorse che l’acqua della doccia era aperta. Fu quando tirò la tenda della doccia che si accorse del coinquilino…nudo…sotto la doccia. L’immagine di Balth nudo è ancora così vivida nei suoi incubi, certe volte pensa che non si dimenticherà mai quel giorno.  
In quei pochi secondi aveva visto la voglia del ragazzo e più che una voglia sembrava un vero e proprio tatuaggio tanto la calligrafia era elegante.  
Magari avesse avuto la stessa fortuna del suo amico.  
Prima di coprire la parola che tanto odiava si concesse un minuto per esaminarla meglio. Alcuni giorni si domandava se quella fosse la calligrafia della sua anima gemella, se così fosse stato avrebbe dovuto insegnargli a scrivere come si deve. La prima volta ci mise giorni per decifrare quella parola!  
Si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sospiro e si decise a mettere il cerotto, faceva un po’ male, ma il dolore era sopportabile, se poi il suo datore di lavoro avesse visto il modo in cui era stato storpiato il suo nome probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai assunto.  
Voltò leggermente la testa quando sentì i cardini della sua porta cigolare, pensava fosse stato il vento, ma pochi secondi dopo la testa di Balthazar fece capolino.  
-Vieni a fare colazione, il caffè si sta freddando.-  
Disse semplicemente prima di richiudere la porta.  
Il suo coinquilino non era un tipo molto mattiniero, probabilmente avrebbe iniziato ad essere il solito _Balthazar_ verso le due del pomeriggio e allora solo Dio sapeva cosa quel ragazzo avrebbe combinato.  
Cas ripose la scatola dei cerotti nel cassetto e sistemò velocemente le foto che aveva sparpagliato su tutta la scrivania. Fare fotografie era il suo Hobby preferito e dopo il college gli sarebbe piaciuto girare il mondo e scattare fotografie, poi chissà,  magari avrebbe pubblicato un libro con i migliori scatti. I suoi fratelli ridevano sempre di quel sogno, ma lui sapeva che un giorno sarebbe diventato reale e avrebbe fatto di tutto per realizzarlo.  
Arrivato in cucina non poté fare a meno di godersi il buon profumo che aveva il cibo cucinato dal suo coinquilino. Adorava la sua cucina, addirittura più di quella di sua madre.  
Si mise seduto al suo posto e, come tutte le mattina, Balth si preoccupò di versagli il caffè. Quando allungò la mano sinistra per prendere la sua tazza Balthazar allungò una mano e gli afferrò il braccio: e adesso cosa voleva da lui?  
-Te lo sei coperto di nuovo?-  
Più che una domanda era un affermazione, visto che il cerotto era in bella vista e certo non era sfuggito agli occhi dell’altro.  
Castiel non disse nulla, si limitò ad alzare le spalle con indifferenza. Perché tutti si preoccupavano di quella maledetta scritta?  
Erano solo delle lettere, non un organo vitale!  
-Castiel, dovresti togliere il cerotto, riesco a vedere il rossore anche con  quel coso, non credo sia un buon segno.-  
Cas si liberò dalla presa del ragazzo e si guardò il polso. Effettivamente aveva ragione, il rossore si era allargato e aveva superato il cerotto. Con attenzione si tolse il cerotto e vide che era diventato ancora più rosso e adesso che ci faceva caso il dolore era un po’ aumentato.  
Forse, per una volta, avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto al ragazzo.  
-D’accordo, oggi non lo metto, ma se non mi assumono per questo.- E indicò la scritta. –Sarà colpa tua.-  
-Io la trovo carina invece, vorrei essere lì quando la tua anima gemella la dirà.-  
Detto questo Balth si mise a ridere, cosa che offese a morte Castiel, come si poteva trovare carina una cosa del genere?  
-Scommetto che se sulla tua spalla ci fosse stato scritto _Buttazhar_ non l’avresti trovato così carino.-  
La colazione proseguì con uno scambiò di ‘opinioni’ tra i due coinquilini e finite le sue uova Castiel si congedò promettendo al suo coinquilino che dopo il colloquio si sarebbe recato dal dottore per far dar un’occhiata alla sua voglia.  
  
Fuori il cielo era grigio e tirava vento. Probabilmente da lì a poche ore avrebbe iniziato a piovere.  
Cas salì in macchina e la prima cosa che fece fu abbassare un po’ il finestrino, gli piaceva sentire il vento e l’odore che precedeva la pioggia.  
Guardò l’orologio. Erano le otto e venti, il suo colloquio si sarebbe tenuto fra appena dieci minuti, sperava di non trovare traffico.  
La fortuna quel giorno doveva essergli avversa perché aveva trovato tutti i semafori rossi, sarebbe arrivato tardi, bella impressione avrebbe fatto. Non che lui volesse veramente quel lavoro, insomma, fare il ragazzo del caffè non era certo il suo sogno, ma era stufo di vedere Balthazar pagare ogni singola bolletta. Certo i suoi genitori gli davano dei soldi, ma bastavano appena per pagare l’affitto della casa.  
- _Risin’ up … back on the street...-_ Iniziò a battere a tempo le dita sul volante. – _Did my time, took my chances…-_  
Da dove veniva fuori quella canzone?  
A lui neanche piacevano i _Survivor_ e allora perché stava cantando una loro canzone?  
Ogni tanto gli capitava di canticchiare canzoni che non gli piacevano, l’altro giorno si era ritrovato a cantare _Highway to Hell_ senza una ragione precisa, il bello è che non conosceva le parole di quella canzone, ma gli uscivano fuori dalla bocca come se qualcuno gliele stesse suggerendo. Trovava questa cosa veramente inquietante.  
- _And he’s watchin us all with the eyes...of the tiger!-_  
Qualcosa gli diceva che aveva alzato troppo il tono della voce perché, una volta fermo al semaforo, il guidatore della macchina affianco alla sua si era girato per guardarlo. Da dove aveva tirato fuori tutta quella voce?  
Lui non era il tipo che cantava a squarciagola, ma allora perché lo aveva appena fatto?  
Prima la voglia, ora questo, quella giornata era veramente strana.

_Quando incontrerai  
la tua anima gemella ti sentirai calmo.  
Non sarai ansioso o agitato._

  
  
Le otto e dieci. Fra meno di venti minuti la caffetteria avrebbe iniziato a riempirsi di studenti del college che avrebbero ordinato litri di caffè o qualsiasi cosa fosse riuscita a tenerli svegli durante le loro lezioni.

Ieri una delle confraternite aveva dato una festa a cui tutti erano stati invitati e naturalmente era finita poco prima che il sole sorgesse.  
Dean amava il giorno dopo le feste. Adorava vedere i ragazzi camminare come degli zombie, vedere le matricole che ancora avevano in faccia disegni poco casti gli faceva iniziare bene la giornata, poi quelli erano i giorni in cui incassavano di più e quelli in cui riceveva delle belle mance. Si ricordava di una matricola che gli aveva dato cinque dollari e lo aveva chiamato _Mio salvatore_ quando gli aveva portato una tazza di caffè, quella era stata una bella giornata, sì.  
Come tutte le mattine stava spazzando, mentre Jo sistemava le ciambelle e Ellen tirava giù le sedie dai tavoli. Ancora non capiva come era finito a lavorare in quella caffetteria, un giorno era entrato per prendere un dolce e poi ne era uscito con un grembiule legato in vita.  
Forse la sua ciambella era stata drogata!  
Spazzare il pavimento non era la sua cosa preferita, odiava farlo, quando ancora abitava dai suoi genitori, in Kansas, scaricava sempre quella seccatura al suo fratellino. Ma dove era Sammy quando avevi bisogno di lui?  
Si fermò un attimo e si passò una mano sulla fronte. Lì dentro faceva veramente troppo caldo, ma perché Ellen non gli faceva tenere le finestre aperte?  
Se voleva vederlo in tutto il suo splendore come mamma lo aveva fatto era sulla strada buona.  
Quando riabbassò la mano per riprendere la scopa l’occhio gli cadde sul suo polso destro, esattamente dove era la sua _voglia_. In genere non faceva molto caso alla parola che c’era scritta, poiché era sempre nascosta dai suoi braccialetti, ma oggi non li aveva messi perché era successa una cosa veramente strana: la voglia era diventata rossa e aveva iniziato a prudergli. Non gli era mai successa una cosa del genere e nel corso della mattinata la cosa non era certo migliorata, anzi, era diventata più rossa e ora aveva iniziato anche a fargli un po’ male.  
Aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi, non riusciva a capire cosa gli fosse successo. Che l’avesse punto un insetto?  
Ma che razza d’insetto poteva fare una cosa del genere?  
Se Sam fosse stato lì avrebbe saputo cosa fare, lui sapeva sempre tutto.  
Si fermò qualche secondo ad osservare la voglia.  
Da piccolo si era sempre chiesto cosa volesse dire, solo dopo, quando la parola era diventata più marcata, aveva capito che quelle lettere in realtà erano un nome. La prima cosa che la sua anima gemella gli avrebbe detto sarebbe stato il suo nome.  
Chissà come l’avrebbe incontrata.  
A Dean piaceva credere alla storia delle anime gemelle.  
Aveva immaginato mille modi diversi in cui avrebbe potuto incontrare questa _Castiel_ e che aspetto dovesse avere. Trovava quel nome particolare, forse era un soprannome, chi diavolo si può chiamare in quel modo?  
Nonostante tutto gli piaceva credere che un giorno avrebbe trovato qualcuno con cui passare il resto della sua vita. I suoi genitori erano anime gemelle  e stavano insieme da tantissimo tempo. Certo a volte avevano le loro divergenze e molte volte erano stati sul punto di rompere tutto, ma erano sempre tornati insieme, ogni volta più uniti di prima. Infondo è umano non andare d’accordo ogni tanto, persino con la propria anima gemella. Quindi che male c’era a credere nel vero amore?  
Non sapeva per quanto era rimasto a guardare quel nome, sa solo che Jo gli sbatté un menù in testa.  
-Sai che se la guardi troppo diventi cieco?-  
Aveva detto la ragazza lasciandosi sfuggire una lieve risata.  Dopo di ché tornò al suo lavoro.  
Avrebbero aperto fra venti minuti, il pavimento gridava pietà e il Winchester aveva anche il coraggio di imbambolarsi davanti al suo polso?  
-Grazie, vedrò di non dimenticarmene.-  
Rispose Dean poco prima di ricominciare il suo lavoro.  
Jo era la figlia della proprietaria della caffetteria e la sua unica amica da quando si era trasferito a Pontiac. All’inizio si era trasferito per studiare, ma poi aveva rinunciato perché non aveva trovato niente che potesse fare per lui. Era partito con l’idea di frequentare ingegneria, ma dopo la prima lezione aveva mollato. Poi aveva pensato di studiare musica, insomma adorava la musica, quanto poteva essere difficile?  
Non aveva fatto ancora i conti con il solfeggio e, a quanto pare, saper strimpellare un paio di note sulla chitarra non era sufficiente.  
Aveva provato altri due corsi prima di rinunciare, ma nessuno era riuscito ad appassionarlo. Forse il college non faceva per lui, ma non poteva tornare in Kansas dai suoi genitori e dirgli ‘ _Ehy vi ricordate la scuola per cui avete speso un patrimonio? Ecco, ho smesso di frequentare’_. Suo padre lo avrebbe fatto tornare a scuola a forza di schiaffi.  
Lui aveva un piano.  
Avrebbe finto di continuare a frequentare, solo per il resto del semestre, poi gli sarebbe capito un ‘incidente’ che lo avrebbe fatto smettere di studiare e così l’avrebbe fatta franca: era un piano a prova di bomba!  
 Solo che aveva bisogno di mantenere i suoi vizzi, e non voleva far spendere ai suoi genitori più del dovuto, quindi, anche se non gli piaceva, cercava di tenersi stretto il lavoro in quella piccola caffetteria.

Ellen aveva appena aperto il negozio e lui aveva quasi finito di spazzare.  
Dopo si sarebbe concesso una lunga pausa al suo tavolino mentre avrebbe guardato Jo lavorare e servire gli _zombie_.  
Certe mattine sembrava di lavorare nel set di _The walking dead_.  
Aveva quasi finito di spazzare quando uno strano motivetto iniziò a suonargli nella testa.  
Cercò di ignorarlo, ma era veramente troppo insistente, ma dove aveva tirato fuori una canzone degli _ABBA_?  
Perché era, senza ombra di dubbio, una canzone di quel gruppo!  
- _So I made up my mind, it must come to the end…_ \- Aveva iniziato a canticchiare non solo le parole, ma anche le parti strumentali. – _I don’t know how but I suddenly lose control…-_  
Tutto sommato non era male, era orecchiabile e poi era _Mamma mia_ , chi non conosce quella canzone?  
Probabilmente l’aveva sentita alla radio mentre veniva a lavoro e adesso gli era tornata in testa. Anche se era strano.  
Conosceva la canzone, ma non le parole, di solito si ritrovava a mugolare il suono, ma ultimamente aveva scoperto di conoscere tutti i testi, di tutte le canzoni, degli _ABBA_.  
Quello sarebbe restato un mistero irrisolto.  
- _Mamma mia… here I go again, my-_  
Fu costretto a fermarsi, anche se aveva iniziato a prenderci gusto, non poteva cantare quella canzone, almeno non davanti al suo capo e alla sua amica. Insomma, lui non era tipo da ABBA, non erano assolutamente il suo genere e poi Jo e Ellen avevano iniziato a guardarlo male, quindi era meglio glissare e interrompere il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato.  
-Io…ho finito.-  
Disse semplicemente come se niente fosse accaduto.  
Senza aggiungere altro prese la sua scopa e si recò nel retro cercando di mandar via quell’assurdo motivetto, magari se avesse iniziato a cantare _Eye of the tiger_ Mamma mia avrebbe smesso di assillarlo!

_Durante la tua vita incontrerai una persona_  
che sarà diversa dalle altre. Potrai parlare  
con questa persona per ore senza annoiarti,  
potrai dirgli qualsiasi cosa senza che lui giudichi.  
Questa persona è la tua anima gemella.

  
  
Arrivare al   
_Road House Cafè_ era stata un impresa da vero eroe greco.  
Castiel si era perso un paio di volte prima di trovare la strada giusta, possibile che, ancora, non avesse imparato le strade intorno al college?  
Viveva lì da due anni ormai, forse aveva ragione suo fratello quando gli diceva che non aveva il minimo senso dell’orientamento.  
Prima di scendere dalla macchina guardò l’orologio. Ormai erano quasi le nove, era arrivato tardi, chissà se gli avrebbero dato lo stesso una possibilità.  
La puntualità non era uno dei suoi pregi, spesso e volentieri arrivava tardi, non importava dove dovesse andare lui era sempre in ritardo!  
Aveva provato a lavorare su questo suo difetto, ma non poteva farci niente. Quando riusciva a partire in anticipo qualcosa riusciva sempre a farlo ritardare. Non sarebbe arrivato puntuale neanche al suo matrimonio, ne era sicuro.  
Prese un grande respiro cercando di calmarsi.  
Quello era il primo colloquio di lavoro che faceva e non aveva idea di come dovesse comportarsi. Lui frequentava il college, voleva fare il fotografo, non c’entrava niente in una caffetteria.  
Tirò le maniche della camicia cercando di coprire il più possibile la sua voglia, in questo momento un cerotto gli avrebbe proprio fatto comodo. Prese il suo trench, che aveva appoggiato sul sedile del passeggero, e si decise ad uscire.  
Visto da fuori il locale non sembrava essere molto grande, probabilmente era frequentato solo dagli studenti del college. E se li avesse trovato qualche suo compagno di corso?  
Cosa gli avrebbe detto?  
Doveva smetterla di pensare a queste cose.  
Fuori il tempo non era degli migliori. Il cielo era diventato più grigio, il vento era aumentato e si sentiva quello strano odore che precedeva la pioggia.  
Probabilmente sarebbe arrivata a breve.  
Stringendo a sé  il trench decise che era stato fuori, ad osservare la porta, più del dovuto e si decise ad entrare.  
Il suo ingresso fu annunciato dal suono di una campanella appesa sopra la porta.  
L’ambiente era molto accogliente.  
Sulle pareti marroni erano state accostate delle vetrinette contenenti servizi da tea, libri e bottiglie di liquori. I tavoli rotondi erano quasi tutti occupati da studenti che chiacchieravano tra di loro fra un morso di ciambella e un sorso di caffè. Faceva molto caldo dentro la caffetteria. Infondo al locale c’era il bancone con gli espositori per le ciambelle. Spostando  un po’ lo sguardo si poteva vedere la cassa dietro la quale c’era una giovane ragazza dai capelli biondi intenta a servire un cliente, lì vicino era stato posizionato un porta cupcake e un porta torta. Al di là del bancone c’era la macchina del caffè occupata da una donna che preparava le bevande. Appesi alla parete c’erano  
delle lavagnette su cui era stato scritto, con una bella calligrafia, il menù del giorno e i vari prezzi  
Quella caffetteria sapeva di casa.  
L’attenzione di Castiel fu catturata, in particolar modo, da un ragazzo che stava girando fra i vari tavoli. Era veramente carino, almeno guardandolo da lontano, almeno.  
Senza ombra di dubbio era di bella presenza, riusciva ad attaccare bottone con tutti i clienti anche per un veloce scambio di battute. Era decisamente il suo opposto. Lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a parlare con tutte quelle persone, almeno non senza balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
Probabilmente sarebbe finito a fare il suo stesso lavoro perché non sapeva usare la cassa, figuriamoci la macchina del caffè.  
Forse doveva chiedere a lui per il lavoro.

Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide  uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?  
Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?  
Per un momento il suo sguardo incrociò quello dello strano visitatore. Sembrava essere a disagio, ma non riusciva a capire cosa potesse farlo sentire in quel modo. Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!  
Comunque non poteva certo lasciarlo lì come un pezzo di legno, doveva chiedergli qualcosa. Mosse qualche passo n direzione del ragazzo, ma Jo lo batté sul tempo.  
-Novak, dico bene?-  
Chiese la ragazza una volta vicino.  
Castiel la guardò inclinando appena la testa su un lato. Come aveva fatto ad avvicinarsi così velocemente?  
L’ultima volta che aveva controllato si trovava dietro il bancone.  
-Sì, sono qui per il lavoro.-  
Rispose semplicemente stringendo ancora di più il cappotto. Avrebbe pagato oro per tornare nella sua stanza, come aveva fatto Balthazar a convincerlo?  
Lui non era il tipo che stava in mezzo alle persone e se lo faceva c’era sempre una macchina fotografia di mezzo e quindi il contatto non era molto diretto.  
La ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso gentile e allungò una mano posandogliela sul braccio.  
-Vieni, mia madre ti dirà cosa fare!-  
Seguì la ragazza, anche perché non poté fare altrimenti visto che l’altra lo stava trascinando.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa in segno di protesta sul sguardo si incrociò con quello del cameriere.  
Aveva dei bellissimi occhi verdi, non se ne era accorto prima. Avrebbe voluto scambiare due parole con quel ragazzo, ma Jo lo tirava troppo forte.  
Il Winchester guardò passare il ragazzo, allora era venuto qui per il lavoro, allora lo avrebbe rivisto spesso. Ellen lo avrebbe sicuramente assunto, da quando Ash se ne era andato erano rimasti a corto di personale e la gente non faceva proprio la calca per lavorare in una caffetteria.

_Una vecchia storia dice che le menti delle anime gemelle sono legate sin dalla nascita.  
Quando non riesci a dormire, anche la tua anima gemella non ci riesce.  
Quindi ricorda: quando ti svegli, da qualche parte, qualcuno si sveglia con te._

  
  
Il resto della giornata era proceduto senza troppo intoppi. Castiel aveva versato un paio di caffè e Dean era stato costretto a ripulire tutto. Quel ragazzo aveva proprio le mani di burro, non ci voleva una laurea per tenere su un vassoio con un paio di caffè. Adesso si ritrovavano con un pavimento appiccicoso e due tazze in meno, tutto grazie a quel moccioso!

Nonostante avessero lavorato fianco fianco tutta la giornata i due non erano mai riusciti a rivolgersi la parola, ogni volta che ci provavano Jo o Ellen si mettevano nel mezzo.

Erano le otto di sera e, finalmente, l’ultimo cliente se ne era andato.  
Il Winchester stava pulendo il bancone. Per fortuna la sua voglia di non gli aveva dato più problemi, la cosa lo sorprese un po’, visto che non credeva gli sarebbe passata così in fretta, anzi, aveva pensato anche di andare dal dottore.  
Uno strano mugolio lo distrasse dalle pulizie. Sembrava un gatto in fin di vita, possibile che ne fosse entrato uno in negozio?  
Ellen lo avrebbe licenziato se fosse successa una cosa del genere!  
Il mormorio, però, erano delle parole, qualcuno stava canticchiando.  
Alzò la testa e l’unica persona rimasta in sala era _quello nuovo_ che stava sistemando i tavoli.  
Il ragazzo aveva le cuffie e sembrava essere molto preso dalla canzone e, per un momento, a Dean parve di riconoscere le parole.  
\- … _Having the time of your life…See that girl, watch the scene…Diggin’ the Dancing Queen…-_  
Il ragazzo stava cantando gli ABBA!  
Trovò il tutto una strana coincidenza.  
Lui stamattina aveva cantato _Mamma mia_ e ora il suo collega stava cantando _Dancing Queen_ , okay, non credeva nemmeno di conoscere il titolo di quella canzone!  
Ma in che razza di film dell’orrore era finito?  
-Tieni, dallo a Novak.-  
Aveva detto Jo porgendogli una tazza di caffè.  
La tradizione del locale voleva che al nuovo arrivato venisse offerta una tazza di caffè o comunque una bevanda calda, come per volergli dare il benvenuto nella loro ‘famiglia’.  
A suo tempo anche lui aveva ricevuto la sua.  
Aspettò che il suo nuovo collega si togliesse le cuffie prima di chiamarlo per la tazza di caffè.  
Leggere la scrittura di Jo era sempre un parto, perché quella ragazza non si decideva a scrivere come un comune essere umano?  
- _Asstiel_.-  
Lesse e subito pensò che quello non poteva essere un nome, con che coraggio chiami tuo figlio in quel modo?

Al suono di quelle parole il moro rivolse lo sguardo verso il cameriere. Non poteva aver detto quelle parole, non poteva aver incontrato la sua anima gemella!  
Per  sicurezza controllò la parola sul suo polso, magari aveva letto male e non c’era scritta un’altra cosa, ma per quante volte guardasse le lettere non cambiavano.  
Il _cameriere dagli occhi verdi_ era la sua anima gemella.  
Lui non voleva trovarla o almeno è quello che credeva quando aveva sedici anni. Non credeva l’avrebbe mai trovata.  
E adesso?  
Sarebbe dovuto andare da lui e dirgli _Sono la tua anima gemella e adesso dobbiamo amarci_?  
No, sarebbe stato poco educato.  
Bianco come un fantasma si avvicinò al bancone e prese la tazza di caffè.  
-Castiel.-  
Disse semplicemente correggendo l’errore che aveva fatto il biondo.  
A Dean quasi venne un infarto: questo voleva dire che _Castiel_ non era una ragazza!

 

 

 


	2. When Dean met Castiel

_Quando è tempo per due anime d’incontrarsi_  
non c’è niente sulla terra che possa interferire  
con il loro incontro.  
Dopo quella affermazione Castiel aveva deciso di non restare un minuto di più dentro quel locale.  
Perché tutto quello stava succedendo a lui?  
Lui non credeva in queste cose, non credeva nel destino, allora come mai si era ritrovato a scappare dalla sua anima gemella: come ci era finito in quel casino?  
Lui voleva solo un lavoro per  aiutare Balthazar, non sistemarsi a vita con un totale sconosciuto. Era questa la cosa che più lo faceva essere scettico sulle ‘anime gemelle’: è impossibile innamorarsi di una persona che conosci da due secondi, anche se questa ha della labbra bellissime e degli occhi così brillanti da far quasi invidia ad una pietra preziosa.    
Doveva smetterla di pensare a quel cameriere.  
Ora che ci rifletteva non conosceva neanche il suo nome.  
Perfetto, aveva incontrato la sua anima gemella e non sapeva neanche il suo nome, ottimo lavoro _Castiel_.  
Tutto quello che voleva fare in quel momento era salire sulla sua macchina, tornare a casa e seppellirsi sotto le sue coperte pregando per un miracolo. Forse quello era tutto un sogno e tra poco Balth sarebbe entrato e avrebbe aperto la finestra come al suo solito.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un istante e si diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia. Quando li riaprì si trovava ancora nella caffetteria e davanti a lui c’era ancora quel ragazzo che lo stava guardando in modo strano.  
Si schiarì appena la voce cercando di sviare l’attenzione su qualcos’altro. Quello non era un sogno, era la realtà: e adesso?  
Lui non voleva stare con _occhiverdi_ , non sembrava essere il suo tipo.  
Posò la tazza di caffè sul bancone, l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era caffeina, come se non fosse già agitato per conto suo.  
-Ci vediamo domani.-  
Si limitò a dire poco prima di togliersi il grembiule posandolo su un tavolo vicino.  
Concesse un’ultima occhiata a quel ragazzo. Sembrava esserci rimasto male anche lui, forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa, mettere in chiaro che non era obbligato a _corteggiarlo_ , anche perché sarebbe stato tempo perso, visto che non avrebbe mai ceduto.  
Non voleva impegnarsi con qualcuno. Era troppo giovane e poi dopo il college voleva girare il mondo e fare fotografie, voleva seguire le orme di _Salgado_ , magari un giorno sarebbe diventato famoso come lui e solo in quel caso si sarebbe deciso a cercare qualcuno con cui dividere il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Prese il suo trench e la tracolla dal tavolino, salutò nuovamente il suo collega con piccolo cenno del capo, ed uscì.  
  
Aveva smesso di piovere un’ora prima, ma nonostante questo l’aria era umida e il cielo era chiuso, probabilmente avrebbe ripreso a piovere a breve.  
Sospirò pensando alla giornata a cui era appena sopravvissuto, soffermandosi, in particolar modo, sugli ultimi minuti. Non sarebbe potuto scappare da quel ragazzo per sempre o almeno questo è quello che gli avrebbe detto Gabriel _niente può dividere due anime gemelle_ o qualcosa di simile.  
E se _occhiverdi_ non era un ragazzo gentile?  
Se gli piacevano le ragazze?  
Lui non era una ragazza e questa gli sembrava una cosa evidente. Quindi lui e l _’uomo del caffè_ non sarebbero mai potuti stare insieme.  
Avrebbe dovuto smetterla di dargli soprannomi, era inquietante.  Avevano lavorato tutto il giorno l'uno accanto all'altro perché non conosceva il suo nome?  
Perché non gliel'aveva chiesto?  
Montato in macchina posò la testa sul volante cercando di liberare la mente.  
Perché Dio lo odiava così tanto?  
Era sempre stato un bravo credente: pregava prima di dormire, ringraziava per tutti i pasti e ogni volta che poteva andava in chiesa, ma allora perché il Signore gli aveva tirato questo tiro mancino?  
Decise di alzare la testa, se qualcuno, uscendo dal locale, lo avesse visto in quella posizione si sarebbe avvicinato per vedere come stava, ma lui non voleva parlare con nessuno!  
Girò la chiave nella toppa e per un breve momento la macchina si mise in moto, dopo di ché fece un suono strano e si spense. Riprovò un altro paio di volte, ma niente, la macchina era morta.  
Cos’altro gli sarebbe capitato oggi?  
Per fortuna che quella giornata era quasi finita.  
Prese il cellulare per chiamare il suo coinquilino, pregando che non si trovasse in qualche locale e che fosse abbastanza sobrio per venirlo a prendere, ma vista la piega che aveva preso la giornata non era molto fiducioso.  
Stava per mettere il telefono all’orecchio, quando sentì bussare sul suo finestrino e si irrigidì. Per un momento si spaventò, insomma si trovava in un parcheggio buio, poteva essere anche un assassino!  
Si voltò appena e vide la faccia del suo collega. Adesso cosa voleva?  
Lui non aveva voglia di parlargli!  
Abbassò comunque tutto il finestrino, non sarebbe stato educato ignorarlo.  
-Che c’è?-  
Chiese serio degnando appena di uno sguardo il ragazzo. Non era pronto per intrattenere una discussione ‘civile’ con lui, soprattutto se questa riguardava un loro ipotetico futuro che non ci sarebbe mai stato.  
-Ho sentito il rumore che ha fatto la tua macchina. Non è stato proprio bello.-  
Rispose occhiverdi poggiandosi al finestrino lanciando una rapida occhiata al cofano.  
-Senti, domani entro più tardi a lavoro, potrei dargli un occhiata io, così non paghi il meccanico.-  
Castiel rimase piacevolmente stupito da quell’offerta, non credeva che il ragazzo si intendesse di macchine, ma cosa ci faceva in una caffetteria?  
Stava per rispondere all'offerta, ma il ragazzo lo precedette. Possibile che non stesse zitto neanche un minuto? Aveva mangiato una radio durante la pausa pranzo?   
Lanciando un’occhiata al telefono che teneva in mano disse:  
-Ti riaccompagno io a casa, a meno che tu non abbia già chiamato qualcuno.-  
Perché era così gentile con lui?  
Non si conoscevano neanche!  
Forse si comportava così per il discorso sulle anime gemelle?  
Avrebbero dovuto chiarire a breve questa storia, ma per adesso l’importante era uscire vivo da quella situazione imbarazzante.  
Velocemente chiuse il telefono e se lo poggiò sulle gambe coprendolo con le mani, fingendo di non aver appena provato a chiamare il suo coinquilino.  
Vide il suo collega alzare un sopracciglio, probabilmente stupito da quella reazione.  
-Certo, mi farebbe piacere.-  
-Perfetto, aspettami qui, vengo con la mia macchina.-  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui accennò un lieve sorriso prima di andarsene e per un momento Cas rimase a guardarlo sperando che quel momento non finisse mai.  
Solo dopo qualche secondo si rese conto di quello che aveva appena fatto.  
Il piano originale era declinare gentilmente l’offerta e chiamare Balthazar.  
Si passo una mano sul volto pensando che si sarebbe presto pentito della sua decisione, ma cosa gli era successo?  
Lui è sempre stato un tipo riflessivo.

_Se incontrerai la tua anima gemella  
lo capirai subito_

  
Salito nella macchina del collega Castiel cercò di occupare meno spazio possibile, teneva stretto a sé il suo cappotto per non infastidire il ragazzo del caffè che si trovava alla guida.   
Quella situazione era veramente imbarazzante. Non sapeva niente di lui, neanche il nome, eppure aveva accetto il passaggio senza pensarci due volte.  
Con lo sguardo iniziò a vagare per l’abitacolo della vettura.  
Nello scomparto sotto la radio c’era un mazzo di chiavi e un portafoglio, mentre incastrato tra il cruscotto e il vetro era stato messo un sacchettino che riportava la scritta _Road House Caffè_ , probabilmente il ragazzo aveva fatto incetta delle ciambelle avanzate.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto prenderle anche lui un paio, giusto per far vedere a Balthazar che era andato veramente a sentire per quel lavoro.  
-Dove abiti?-  
Chiese occhiverdi.  
-Abito in una stradina interna, ti dico io quando girare.-  
Disse semplicemente iniziando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Voleva che quell’esperienza finisse il prima possibile, voleva tornare a casa e vedere quel ragazzo solamente durante l’orario di lavoro.  
  
Dean lanciò un ultima occhiata al suo _ospite_ prima di uscire dal parcheggio della caffetteria.  
Quel Castiel sembrava un tipo silenzioso. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la sua anima gemella potesse essere una persona come _lui_.  
Era il suo opposto, almeno da quanto era riuscito a constatare in quei pochi minuti in cui ci aveva parlato.  
Stava ancora ripensando a quello che era accaduto dentro il locale. Non si aspettava di incontrare in quel modo la persona con cui avrebbe dovuto passare il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Perché tutta quella situazione gli ricordava _Harry ti presto Sally_?  
Anche loro due avevano viaggiato insieme. Certo lui stava accompagnando Castiel a casa, non era mica un viaggio verso New York, ma il succo della situazione era quello!  
Però, più che _Harry ti presento Sally_ Cas aveva l'aria di essere appena uscito da _insieme per forza_ solo che lui non aveva figli e probabilmente neanche l’altro li aveva. Dove smetterla prima che iniziasse a pensare a _50 volte il primo bacio_!  
Grandioso! Aveva iniziato a paragonare la sua vita a delle commedie romantiche, doveva proprio essere teso e a disagio in quel momento. Cavolo, lui era _Dean Winchester,_ non una ragazzina chiusa in un luogo stretto con il ragazzo che gli piaceva, quindi non c’era nessun valido motivo sentirsi a disagio!

_Cos’è un’anima gemella?  
E’ come un amico, ma è molto di più.  
E’ la persona che ti capisce meglio di chiunque altro.  
E’ qualcuno che fa di te una persona migliore._

  
Il silenzio che si era creato nell’abitacolo della macchina era una cosa che faceva impazzire il Winchester, che accese la radio dopo appena pochi minuti di viaggio.   
Ad ogni stop si fermava per guardare il suo passeggero: da quando era salito in macchina non lo aveva mai visto cambiare espressione o posizione, ma come faceva a rimanere così fermo? Sembrava quasi morto: probabilmente anche l’altro doveva essere teso, ma era difficile capirlo, visto che la sua espressione sembrava scolpita nel marmo.  
Una volta ripartito iniziò a battere le dita sul volante a tempo con la canzone che stava passando in quel momento: era _Don’t stop Believing._  
- _Just a small town girl…Linvin’ in a lonely world…she took the midnight train going anywhere_.-  
Iniziò a canticchiare sperando di non infastidire molto il suo ospite.  
Non sapeva resistere, ogni volta che ascoltava quella canzone doveva cantarla, quando ancora era a casa lui e Sam si divertivano a canticchiarla e puntualmente John chiedeva loro di stare zitti, mentre Mary rideva divertita. Certe volte gli mancava la sua famiglia, gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare a casa, ma cosa avrebbe detto a suo padre?  
Aveva faticato così tanto per mandarlo al college.  
Stava per cantare la seconda strofa, quando un mugolio lo interruppe.  
- _Just a silly boy, born a raise in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere.-_  
Era un sussurro.  
Non sapeva neanche come era riuscito a sentirlo, ma sapeva bene che proveniva da Castiel, anche perché non c’era nessun altro nella macchina e a meno che non avesse iniziato a sentire le voci quella era l’unica opzione plausibile.  
Iniziò a sentire anche uno strano ticchettio e poco dopo riuscì a intravedere il dito del suo compagno picchiettare contro il finestrino.  
Ma allora non era così apatico come voleva far credere.  
- _Streetlight…people…-_  
Stavolta Dean aveva alzato il tono della voce, accompagnandosi con il rumore che le sue dita producevano sul volante.  
Aveva trovato un modo per smuovere il suo collega, che nel frattempo sembrava essersi rilassato visto che aveva allentato la presa su quello stupido cappotto.  
Non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno come lui. Sembrava essere un tipo particolare, _molto particolare._  
Quando lo aveva visto in piedi davanti alla porta, quella mattina, lo aveva giudicato strano, ancora adesso pensava che lo fosse, però era uno _strano buono_ , almeno ora era sicuro che non sarebbe schizzato all’improvviso provando ad ucciderlo.  
Dovette ammettere a se stesso che non se lo sarebbe mai immaginata in quel modo la sua _metà_ , per nulla, era ancora un po’ scosso a dire la verità, ma forse, col tempo e qualche birra quel _Castiel_ sarebbe potuto diventare almeno suo amico, no?  
Infondo un anima gemella può essere anche un amico, non per forza qualcuno da amare per il resto dei tuoi giorni.  
Come si aspettava Cas cantò il resto del verso e questa volta accennò anche un lieve sorriso, in realtà non si sprecò molto, ma il Winchester notò subito che le labbra dell’altro avevano cambiato inclinazione. Sembrava diverso, come quando al caffè aveva canticchiato _Dancing Queen_. Ancora il Winchester doveva capire come faceva a conoscere il titolo di quella canzone.  
\- _… somehwhere in the night!-_  
Stavolta in due ragazzi si trovarono a dire insieme la stessa frase e per un breve istante si scambiarono un’occhiata, avrebbe voluto farla durare per sempre, ma dovette sviare lo sguardo quando l’altro, leggermente allarmato, gli disse di girare a destra. _Strano_ , si ritrovò a pensare, quella strada se la ricordava a senso unico.  
Da lì in poi cantarono tutti i seguenti versi all’unisono, ridendo di tanto in tanto: nessuno dei due era esattamente pronto per partecipare a _The Voice_ , ma si stavano divertendo ed era quello l’unica cosa che contava in quel momento.  
  
Il peggio arrivò quando occhiverdi si mise ad imitare il verso della chitarra.  
Castiel credeva che non fosse umanamente possibile una cosa del genere eppure lui lo aveva appena fatto e si ritrovò a ridere come avrebbe fatto uno stupido.  
Quand’era l’ultima volta che si era fatto una risata così?  
Indicargli la strada mentre faceva quel verso assurdo era stata un'impresa. Sperò di non avergli fatto sbagliare il senso di marcia. Per fortuna per quelle stradine a quell’ora non passava mai nessuno, almeno non avrebbero fatto un incidente.  
  
Una volta arrivati davanti a casa, Cas, si accorse di aver fatto guidare Dean contromano perché tutte le macchine della via erano parcheggiate nel senso opposto: faceva veramente schifo come navigatore, non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, quello strano viaggio in macchina stava iniziando a piacergli era un peccato che fosse già finito.  
-Mi sento un po’ fuori posto.-  
Commentò occhiverdi facendolo ridere di nuovo, evidentemente si era accorto di essere contromano.  
Contro ogni sua aspettativa si era divertito con quel ragazzo, chi lo sa, magari sarebbero potuti diventare amici, in un futuro molto lontano.  
Per adesso era solamente il tizio che lavorava con lui e sarebbe rimasto _quel tizio_ ancora per molto tempo.  
Si voltò verso il suo collega e si schiarì la voce per attirare la sua attenzione.  
-Ti ringrazio per il passaggio …-  
-Dean.-  
Rispose spegnendo la radio.  
-Scusa?-  
Chiese guardandolo inclinando appena la testa su un lato. Aveva detto quella parola così velocemente che non era sicuro di averla capita.  
-Dean, mi chiamo Dean.-  
Ripeté.  
Finalmente era riuscito a scoprire il nome del misterioso ragazzo, almeno non avrebbe più pensato a lui come il _ragazzo del caffè_.  
Adesso sarebbe dovuto uscire da quella macchina, salutarlo con un lieve cenno della testa, chiudere la portiera ed entrare in casa.  
Strinse a sé il cappotto avvicinando la mano alla maniglia della portiera quando un pensiero gli balenò in testa: poteva invitare Dean a bere qualcosa!  
Scosse la testa, no, non poteva farlo salire a casa e se il suo coinquilino avesse avuto compagnia o fosse stato ubriaco?  
Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per il passaggio e poi andarsene senza aggiungere altro, attenersi al suo piano, senza colpi di testa  
E poi lui non era il tipo che faceva queste cose, di solito era Balthazar che portava gente a casa, non lui e non aveva intenzione di iniziare adesso, soprattutto con il tizio che sembrava essere la sua anima gemella. Però doveva ringraziarlo in qualche modo, lo aveva accompagnato e si era offerto di riparargli la macchina gratuitamente. Gli avrebbe offerto qualcosa a lavoro, non poteva farlo salire!  
Aveva aperto la portiera.  
Sebbene avesse deciso di ignorare la vocina nella sua testa che gli sta dicendo di non farlo salire si voltò  
-Ti va di bere qualcosa di caldo?-  
Propose.  
Non c’era alcuna malizia nella sua voce, quello era un semplice invito a bere una semplice tazza di tea caldo o qualsiasi altra cosa l’altro avrebbe voluto. Niente sarebbe successo quella notte, niente di niente.  
Il ragazzo sembrò stupirsi. Castiel pregò per un rifiuto, almeno avrebbe evitato l’imbarazzo di passare dell’altro tempo da solo con lui.  
-Perché no?-  
Dean accennò un sorriso uscendo dalla macchina.  
 _‘Castiel, cosa hai fatto?’_ pensò passandosi una mano sul volto. Perché non pensava mai alle conseguenze delle cose?

_Quando la tua anima sarà pronta  
il tuo compagno arriverà_

  
Castiel tirò fuori le chiavi della porta dal suo cappotto, ma prima di infilarle nella serratura concesse un’ultima occhiata al suo collega. Si stava guardando intorno e teneva le mani in tasca, probabilmente aveva accettato il suo invito solo per non offenderlo, insomma, chi dopo il lavoro vorrebbe andare a casa di un totale sconosciuto?   
Sicuramente avrebbe preferito tornare a casa dalla sua ragazza o dalla sua famiglia.  
La porta si aprì con un leggero scricchiolio che fu accompagnato dal suono di un campanellino. Poco dopo fece la sua comparsa una gatta con le pezze nere. Cas si piegò per farle qualche grattino sulla testa, in risposta l’animale iniziò a fare le fusa.  
-Lei è _Titanic_ , la gatta del mio compagno.-  
-E’ un nome strano per un gatto.-  
Constatò Dean cercando di trattenere uno starnuto, stupida allergia.  
-In realtà il suo nome è _Celin_ e, ma io la chiamo Titanic per far arrabbiare Balthazar. Odia quel film con ogni fibra del suo corpo, non capisco perché l’abbia chiamata Celine.-  
Spiegò alzandosi da terra  
L’altro non gli aveva chiesto il perché di quel nome, aveva solo detto che era strano, ma pensò che fosse una cosa carina dargli una spiegazione.  
Accese la luce e appoggiò le chiavi nella ciotola vicino alla porta e lasciò cadere la sua tracolla a terra provocando un forte rumore. Non aveva intenzione di cambiare le sue abitudini solo perché la sua _anima gemella_ era lì con lui.  
Lasciò entrare Dean e chiuse la porta.  
-Puoi poggiare la tua giacca sul divano, io torno subito.-  
Detto questo si recò verso la sua stanza seguito dalla gatta.  
  
Dean si tolse la giacca e la posò sul divano esattamente come gli aveva detto di fare Castiel.  
Si guardò un po’ intorno. Quella stanza era immacolata, davanti al divano c’era un tavolino basso con al centro un posacenere, notò poi un televisore sistemato su un mobile e accanto uno scaffale con dei DVD.  
Cas e il suo compagno erano veramente dei tipi ordinati.  
 _Compagno._  
Non aveva pensato alla possibilità che l’altro potesse avere già qualcuno, probabilmente è per questo che prima al caffè sembrava sul punto di un tracollo nervoso.  
Non era affare suo, erano anime gemelle, ma niente li obbligava a stare insieme.  
Stranamente quel pensiero sembrò rattristarlo un po’, ma non era niente che una buona birra non avrebbe potuto risolvere!  
Si era messo a leggere i titoli dei DVD e si accorse di non conoscerne neanche uno.  
Cos’era _West Side story?_  
Parlava di Cowboy e Indiani tipo _Pocahontas?_  
Anche se non era sicuro della presenza di Cowboy in Pocahontas.  
 _Les Miserables_ doveva parlava di persone povere a giudicare dalla miniatura della ragazzina vicino a titolo.  
Prese una custodia a caso che riportava _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Forse quella era una trasmissione televisiva di genere horror, tipo quelle che facevano ogni anno il giorno di Halloween.  
Quando vide il tizio in copertina alzò un sopracciglio. Cosa ci faceva un …travestito seduto su delle labbra, forse era il conduttore dello show. Come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi essere umano girò la custodia per leggere la trama e rimase senza parole. Quella sembrava più la trama di un porno di seconda categoria che quella di un film!  
Dove l’aveva trovato, su _Casa Erotica?_  
Era un po’ che non faceva un giro là, ma non credeva fossero calati così tanto con la qualità.  
-Sono di Balthazar, ti conviene non toccarli.-  
Quasi non gli prese un infarto, ma quando era tornato?  
Aveva un aspetto diverso da prima. I capelli erano più scompigliati, aveva cambiato maglietta e adesso portava un paio di occhiali, non gli stavano male. Non sembrava più il ragazzo a disagio e un po’ sudaticcio a cui aveva dato un passaggio.  
Cas si allungò un po’ per vedere il DVD che teneva in mano.  
-Quello è un bel musical, non ti facevo tipo da _Rocky Horror_ , secondo me sei più un tipo da _Grease._ -  
Dean credette di non aver capito bene: quel porno di seconda categoria era un musical?  
E poi perché lui era un tipo da Grease, portava la giacca di pelle, ma non si metteva la brillantina sui capelli e di certo non ballava come _John Travolta._  
-Ti conviene rimetterlo al suo posto, Balthazar si accorge quando qualcuno tocca le sue cose.-  
Rimise al suo posto la custodia, non voleva certo attirarsi le ire del tizio dal nome strano.  
Con lo sguardo seguì il suo collega che si era avvicinato ad una porta aprendola rivelando così la cucina.  
Lo seguì in religioso silenzio. Avrebbe voluto domandargli chi era per lui _Balthazar_ e perché teneva un musical-porno in bella vista, quello è il genere di cose che si nascondono in una cartella del pc o sotto al letto.  
-Preferisci il tea, un caffè o una tisana?-  
Gli chiese Castiel aprendo un mobiletto e iniziando a frugare dentro.  
Si mise seduto e adocchiò un volantino, allungò una mano e lo prese iniziando a leggerlo, sarebbe finito all’Inferno per la sua curiosità.  
-E’ indifferente.-  
  
Castiel odiava quando le persone gli rispondevano _“Indifferente_ ”, cosa voleva dire esattamente?  
Una persona doveva per forza preferire qualcosa rispetto alle altre, era impossibile risponde _indifferente_ dinanzi ad una scelta simile.  
Escluse subito il caffè, lo avevano bevuto a lavoro e bere tanto caffè non faceva bene. Dean non sembrava essere un tipo da tisane, quindi escluse anche quelle. Avrebbe preparato del semplice tea con un po’ di limone, quello piace a tutti!  
Mise un po’ d’acqua calda dentro un pentolino e lo mise sul fornello per far bollire l’acqua.  
Stava preparando le tazze e quel silenzio lo stava un po’ preoccupando.  
-Non credevo ti piacesse recitare.-  
Disse Dean.  
Si voltò verso il suo collega e vide che teneva in mano il volantino della scuola di Balth.  
-Infatti, non mi piace.-  Rispose serio. –E’ Balthazar quello che studia recitazione.-  
Questa volta cercò di non dargli informazioni in più e si limitò ad una risposta secca, non voleva annoiarlo con le sue chiacchiere.

_Un’anima gemella è qualcuno che  
ti accetta e che crede in te prima degli altri  
e non importa cosa accade, tu l’amerai  
sempre e niente potrà cambiarlo_

  
Il resto della serata era passato in modo tranquillo. Castiel si era preoccupato di spiegare a Dean che il  _Rocky Horror_ non era un _porno-musical_ scaricato da Casa Erotica, non era neanche sicuro che quella categoria di film potesse esistere. Non era un grande fan dei musical.  
Prima di trasferirsi con Balthazar conosceva solo Grease, ma da quando abitava lì ogni giovedì sera il suo coinquilino lo obbligava sul divano a vedere un DVD diverso. Diciamo che adesso aveva una certa cultura in fatto di musical.  
Il tempo sembrò volare quella sera, perché era arrivata la mezzanotte e per lui era come se fossero passati appena due minuti.  
Cas aveva sorpreso più volte Dean a fissarlo, soprattutto quando si sistemava  gli occhiali, non riusciva a capire cosa facesse di male, tirava un po’ più in su gli occhiali per vedere meglio, non per farsi guardare dagli altri.  
Il ragazzo aveva iniziato a parlare a manetta degli argomenti più disparati, aveva iniziato con le macchine e adesso stava parlando di  film, lui non ci capiva molto, non era mai stato un grande amante del cinema. Gabriel diceva che le pensava così perché ancora non aveva trovato il film giusto. Comunque lui ascoltò ogni singola parola dell'altro in religioso silenzio, non voleva essere scortese e tutto sommato Dean riusciva a rendere le cose abbastanza interessanti.  
-E questa è la storia di come io e mio fratello abbiamo costruito una _DeLorean_ con una scatola di cartone.-  
Non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse una DeLorean e perché avrebbe dovuto viaggiare nel tempo, ma Dean sembrava orgoglioso di quella creazione che aveva fatto da bambino così accennò un sorriso e annuì alle sue parole.  
-E tu?-  
-Io?-  
Chiese sorpreso da quella domanda.  
-Avrai qualche interesse oltre a vendere ciambelle e nascondere porno-musical in salotto.-  
Castiel abbassò lo sguardo verso le sue mani, non parlava mai di se stesso, lui era più il tipo che ascoltava le storie degli altri, cosa che lo aiutava anche nel suo lavoro.  
-Faccio fotografie.-  
Rispose quasi con un sussurro alzando poi lo sguardo verso il suo ospite.  
Vide Dean sul punto di porgli una domanda, ma venne interrotto dalla voce di Balthazar.  
  
-Sono tornato.-  
Annunciò Balthazar entrando in cucina.  
Si bloccò quando vide un ragazzo seduto al tavolo con Castiel. Il piccoletto aveva fatto colpo, era anche l’ora. Attirò gli sguardi di entrambi i ragazzi su di sé, forse aveva interrotto qualcosa di importante.  
-Cassie, vedo che hai compagnia, sarà meglio che vada.-  
Notò che il ragazzo biondo aveva iniziato a fissarlo in modo strano, cosa voleva da lui?  
-Dean, lui è Balthazar, il mio coinquilino.  
Dean si alzò di scatto e gli strinse frettolosamente la mano, _si può sapere cosa gli era preso?_ Si chiese Balth.  
-Scusate, è tardi, sarà meglio che torni a casa o Benny mi cercherà in ospedale.-  
Disse il biondo lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.  
-Passo a prenderti domani alle otto, Cas, okay?-  
-Certo!-  
Rispose velocemente Castiel.  
Cas?  
Quei due erano già al punto di darsi soprannomi?  
Cosa si era persone in quelle ore?  
  
Castiel accompagnò Dean sulla porta si casa e lo salutò accennando un sorriso, solo quando chiuse la porta si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto: aveva di nuovo accettato un passaggio da Dean.  
  
  


	3. Don't dream it, just be it

**Titolo:**  Like Coffee and Donuts  
 **Titolo capitolo:**  Don’t dream it, just be it  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Rating:**  Giallo  
 **Genere:**  Romantico  
 **Avvertenze:**  AU, Soulmates, probabili OOC  
 **Beta:** BalderMoon  
 **Trama _:_**   _Secondo la mitologia greca, in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti, condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà._  
 _ _“Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide  uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?__  
 _Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?_  
 _Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!”_  
 _|Soulmates!AU|_  
 **Note:**  Il titolo del capitolo non è quello di una commedia romantica, ma è una citazione del Rocky Horror, ho pensato fosse una cosa carina visto il tema, diciamo centrale, di questa parte di storia.  
Mi sono concentrata molto sul PoV di Dean, lasciando un po’ Cas da parte per questa volta.  
Al solito spero la storia vi piaccia e buona lettura.  
  


_“(…)Se questo desiderate voglio fondervi e plasmarvi in un essere solo,_  
affinché, di due divenuti uno, possiate vivere entrambi così uniti come un essere solo,  
e quando vi colga la morte, anche laggiù nell’Ade siate uno, invece di due, in un’unica morte.  
Orsù vedete se è questo che volete e se vi farebbe lieti ottenerlo.” 

  
  
Era quasi l’una del mattino quando Dean riuscì a tornare a casa, sperava solo che Benny non avesse già chiamato l’ospedale.  
  
Sceso di macchina alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra che dava al suo appartamento: le luci erano spente, forse il suo coinquilino era andato a letto non preoccupandosi minimamente di dove potesse essere finito.  
Delle volte Benny era così strano. Alcuni giorni si preoccupava come una mamma, quello dopo la casa sarebbe potuta andare anche a fuoco, ma finché le fiamme non sarebbero giunte alla sua stanza lui avrebbe detto che la cosa non lo riguardava.  
Pensò, però, che fosse strano trovare le luci spente, il suo coinquilino era sempre stato un tipo notturno. Forse era uscito o forse aveva capito che le persone normali dormono la notte e non si comportano come dei fottutissimi vampiri!  
Prese una gran respiro, iniziando ad elaborare il piano perfetto per non fare rumore.  
Il suo appartamento si trovava al terzo piano senza ascensore, non era molto comodo quando si avevano le borse della spesa.  
Lentamente infilò la chiave nella serratura facendola girare il più piano possibile, in modo che i meccanismi della porta scattassero senza fare troppo rumore.  
Questa si aprì senza troppi intoppi e non fece neanche il solito scricchiolio, il Winchester ringraziò tutti i santi del Paradiso per quella cosa.  
Decise di non accendere le luci, ormai conosceva quell’appartamento come le sue tasche e poi non voleva attirare l’attenzione del suo coinquilino nel caso fosse stato a casa.  
Si avviò verso la cucina sentendo un odore familiare: sembrava proprio il profumo della crostata di mele di Benny, non sarebbe successo niente se ne avesse preso un pezzo.  
Stava per tagliare un pezzo del dolce quando sentì un _click_ , subito dopo la luce si accese e una voce fin troppo familiare iniziò a parlare.  
-Guarda chi ha deciso di tornare all’ovile.-  
Dean si voltò verso il suo coinquilino. Non solo si era fatto sentire, ma si era fatto beccare anche con le mani dentro il _cestino del pic-nic_ mentre cercava di prendere un pezzo di crostata. Adesso capiva come si doveva sentire l’orso _Yoghi._  
Posò il coltello rinunciando al pezzo di torta, sapeva quanto Benny era geloso dei suoi dolci e di come ci tenesse al fatto che arrivassero tutti interi alla colazione.  
-Dove sei stato?-  
-Da un amico.-  
Rispose semplicemente allontanandosi dalla teglia con la crostata e avviandosi verso l’uscita della cucina.  
Non aveva voglia di parlare della serata che aveva appena passato con Castiel, doveva prima chiarirsi le idee e solo allora lo avrebbe detto a qualcun. Neanche sapeva come definire quell’esperienza con precisione: uno degli aggettivi sarebbe sicuramente stato imbarazzante, ma affianco avrebbe aggiunto anche piacevole e divertente  
L’unica cosa di cui era sicuro al momento era che _Castiel_ e _Balthazar_ non stavano insieme, anche perché lo aveva presentato come il suo _coinquilino_. Questa cosa alleggerì molto il cuore di Dean che per tutta la serata non aveva fatto altro che pensare ad una possibile relazione fra Cas e il suo _compagno_.  
La doveva smettere di pensare come una sedicenne con gli ormoni a mille.  
Senza dire altro andò nella sua stanza lasciandosi chiudere la porta alle spalle. Si tolse la giacca lasciandola cadere a terra, come al solito. La maglietta finì sulla sedia della scrivania seguita subito dopo dai pantaloni. Si avvicinò al cuscino del suo letto e lo alzò tirando fuori una maglietta grigia degli _AC/DC_ tutta stropicciata e stinta dai numerosi lavaggi e se la infilò. Sam gli aveva detto così tante volte di buttarla, ma Dean si era sempre rifiutato, avrebbe continuato a metterla finché non sarebbe diventata polvere!  
Si buttò sul letto iniziando a fissare il soffitto cercando di ignorare Benny che aveva iniziato a fare rumore in cucina. I muri sembravano fatti di carta velina ed era per questo che in casa vigeva la regola del _Non fare sesso o masturbarsi_ _vedendo porno senza usare le cuffie_ mentre c’era l’altro coinquilino.  
Voleva addormentarsi, era tardi e domani si sarebbe dovuto svegliare presto per andare dall’altra parte della città per prendere Castiel. Perché si era offerto di dargli un passaggio nell’unico giorno in cui entrava più tardi a lavoro?  
Gli era venuto spontaneo, le parole gli erano uscite dalla bocca da sole.  
Sospirò.  
- _….The darkness must go…down the river_.-  
Aveva iniziato a canticchiare sovrappensiero battendo le dita sul materasso.  
Si bloccò subito non riconoscendo le parole della canzone. Ecco che gli succedeva di nuovo. Prima gli erano uscite le parole di _Mamma mia_ e ora queste che sembravano essere le parole di una canzone così depressa da essere degna di _Taylor Swift._  
Si mise seduto sul letto passandosi le mani sul viso.  Ma cosa gli stava accedendo ultimamente?  
Quando aveva iniziato a canticchiare nei momenti di noia?  
Sì a lui piaceva cantare e suonare, ma non lo faceva mai mentre lavorava o cercava di addormentarsi, quella giornata era stata, definitivamente, la più strana degli ultimi anni. Forse adesso sarebbe partita la sigla di _Ai confini della realtà_.  
Voltò appena la testa verso la scrivania e il suo sguardo andò a posarsi sul suo portatile, magari se avesse fatto un giretto su _Casa Erotica_ tutti i suoi problemi si insonnia si sarebbero risolti.  
Una volta recuperato il computer e acceso si ritrovò a fissare la schermata di _Google_ per un attimo, indeciso su cosa digitare. Gli era tornato in mente il _porno-musical_ che aveva visto a casa di Castiel. Era veramente curioso di sapere di cosa parlasse e cosa ci facesse un travestito seduto su delle labbra, magari non era così male come aveva pensato all’inizio.  
Casa Erotica avrebbe aspettato ancora una sera.  
Dean digitò il titolo che qualche ora fa aveva letto sulla confezione del DVD: _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

Trovare uno streaming decente era stata una vera e propria impresa, ma finalmente eccolo lì a guardare quel _porno-musical_ che, a detta di Cas, non era adatto a lui in quanto era _più un tipo da Grease._  
Se lo aspettava diverso l’inizio del film, anche perché quanti film iniziano con delle labbra che cantano?  
Davvero, quanti?  
La canzone era comunque orecchiabile, ed era questo l’importante in un musical, no?  
Dean non era esperto di quel genere, in tutta la sua vita ne aveva visto solo uno, _Grease_ , due se si contava la recita che Sam aveva fatto in seconda elementare.  
Quando ripresero a cantare quasi non gli caddero le braccia, aveva appena finito di ascoltare una canzone!  
I vecchietti poggiati alla porta della chiesa dovevano pensarla come lui visto come pronunciavano il nome della ragazza: _Janet_  
Il Winchester si maledisse per aver scelto di guardare quel film, non era così porno come pensava e non era ancora successo niente. L’unica cosa emozionante accaduta fino ad ora era la macchina rotta sotto al temporale.  
 _Enter at your own risk_ diceva un cartello sulla cancellata. Dean pensò che quella frase sarebbe stata meglio nei primi secondi di quello stupido film, almeno le persone sarebbero state avvertite della palla che avrebbero guardato.  
Era quasi deciso a chiudere tutto e andare a letto quando una frase a lui familiare risuonò nell’ennesima canzone che quell’antipatica di Janet stava cantando. Poco fa, lui, aveva canticchiato quel verso!  
Continuò a guardare il film più per curiosità che per vero e proprio interesse verso la pellicola, già il fatto che cantassero ogni due secondi faceva arrabbiare Dean perché non riusciva a seguire la trama in quel modo.  
Tutto sommato la cameriera che era appena entrata in scena non era così male e poi la canzone che stavano facendo l’aveva sentita in un programma in tv.  
-Dean, scusa per…-  
La porta della sua stanza si aprì all’improvviso rivelando la figura di Benny che si interruppe non appena quella cameriera gemette come se stesse facendo sesso con qualcuno.  
Velocemente il Winchester chiuse il computer, come se sua madre lo avesse appena beccato mentre si stava masturbando.

Benny e il suo coinquilino si scambiarono un paio d’occhiate.  
Erano due uomini grandi e grossi, ma fra maschi, o almeno in quella casa, vigeva la regola del _se proprio vuoi masturbarti fallo in silenzio_.  
Dean aveva chiuso il pc posandolo a terra e schiarendosi la voce con fare imbarazzato. Lo aveva colto in fragrante, anche se era strano, giurava di aver sentito cantare e non ricordava che su _Casa Erotica_  avessero aggiunto una nuova categoria di porno.  
-Dicevi?-  
Chiese il Winchester riuscendo finalmente a guardarlo in faccia.  
-Pulisci quando hai fatto.-  
Si limitò a dire prima di richiudere la porta e tornare in cucina. Doveva dimenticarsi di tutto quello che aveva appena visto. Beccare il suo migliore amico mentre si masturbava non era certo nella sua lista di cose da fare.

_“E quando ad alcuno di questi avvenga di incontrare la propria metà,  
allora restano entrambi così impetuosamente soggiogati dall’amicizia e dall’intimo amore  
che non soffrono di restare staccati l’uno dall’altro nemmeno per poco tempo.”_

  
  
Il Winchester aveva preferito non continuare a guardare quel film. Se Benny fosse entrato di nuovo nella sua stanza mentre qualcuno faceva versi dal dubbio senso del pudore non sarebbero bastati dieci metri di terra per nascondere il suo imbarazzo.   


Quando arrivò la mattina fu difficile alzarsi dal suo letto, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo: e se gli avesse fatto qualche domanda? Come avrebbe potuto dirgli che stava guardando un musical con dei travestiti?  
Avrebbe fatto una figura migliore dicendogli che stava guardando un porno.  
Come da copione, dopo essersi fatto la doccia, si recò in cucina abbottonandosi gli ultimi bottoni della camicia, aveva ancora i capelli un po’ bagnati, ma non se ne curò molto, si sarebbero asciugati da soli.  
Trovò Benny seduto al suo posto mentre sfogliava distratto un grosso libro. Una volta aveva provato a leggerne uno, ma erano scritti in una strana lingua piena di segni strani, che solamente più tardi aveva scoperto essere greco antico, e le note a piè di pagina non ne aiutavano certo la comprensione visto che le parole, dal suo punto di vista, non seguivano un ordine logico. A cosa serve studiare una lingua antica?   
Insomma, sono tutti morti, con chi la parli?  
Si mise seduto al suo posto e fu molto sorpreso di trovare  il piatto già fatto: sopra c’era una fetta di crostata e del pane con della marmellata di albicocche, non era proprio la sua colazione preferita, ma era sicuramente meglio del tea al _nonsapreidirecosa_ che aveva preparato la settimana scorsa. Avrebbe mangiato qualche ciambella alla caffetteria.

Quel silenzio era veramente imbarazzante, di solito parlavano del football a colazione, ma la tv era spenta e il giornale non era ancora arrivato. Si massaggiò la nuca osservando il suo coinquilino bere un sorso di caffè mentre girava l’ennesima pagina del suo libro. Sembrava molto preso dalla sua lettura, forse non avrebbe dovuto disturbarlo, ma se fosse stato in silenzio ancora cinque minuti sarebbe esploso.  
-Come è andato il provino di ieri?-  
Chiese poco prima di tagliare un pezzo di crostata.  
Vivendo con il ragazzo era venuto a conoscenza  della sua passione per il teatro. Aveva visto alcuni suoi spettacoli e non era veramente niente male.  
-Non ho avuto la parte, l’hanno data a un tizio _francese.-_ Vide Benny posare la tazza e alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. –Come mai sei sveglio? E’ il giorno in cui entri tardi.-  
-Devo riparare un macchina.-  
Rispose a bocca piena. Accidenti, quella crostata era la cosa più buona che avesse mai mangiato!  
-E poi devo accompagnare Castiel a lavoro.-  
-Castiel?-  
Chiese il suo coinquilino alzando un sopracciglio.  
Si limitò ad annuire in risposta e gettò un veloce sguardo all’orologio attaccato alla parete.  
-Sto facendo tardi! Ci sentiamo dopo Benny.-  
Si alzò velocemente da tavola, prese la sua giacca di pelle dal divano e uscì di casa.

_La nostra anima gemella è qualcuno  
che renderà viva la nostra vita_

  
  
Quella mattina Castiel si era svegliato con una strana morsa stringergli lo stomaco.  
  
Era stato venti minuti seduto sul suo letto a fissare la parete davanti a lui ascoltando il ticchettio che la pioggia faceva quando sbatteva contro i vetri della sua finestra cercando di trovare una via di fuga da quella situazione che sembrava essere appena uscita da un film.  
Se si fosse finto malato non avrebbe di nuovo dovuto viaggiare con Dean, ma quel pomeriggio aveva lezione al college e sarebbe stata un vera impresa raggiungere l’edificio senza la sua macchina e il locale era così vicino che sarebbe potuto andare anche a piedi.  
Si lasciò sfuggire una sospiro passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
Se era fortunato l’altro se ne era già dimenticato, sicuramente gli aveva offerto quel passaggio perché in quel momento era sembrata l’unica cosa sensata da dire!  
 _Sì, deve essere così_ , si ritrovò a pensare.  
Tutto sommato la serata di ieri non era stata male, imbarazzante, sì, ma la compagnia di Dean era stata gradevole, almeno quando non lo osservava in modo strano.  
Allungò una mano afferrando i suoi occhiali poggiati sul comodino vicino al letto, li pulì con il lembo della sua maglietta e se li infilò.  
Se voleva prendere il pullman in tempo fosse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a vestirsi, la fermata era lontana e con la pioggia sarebbe stato più difficile camminare per strada.  
La porta della sua stanza scricchiolò aprendosi ed attirando la sua attenzione.  
Balthazar entrò come se quella fosse  stata camera sua e borbottò qualcosa come _se non la smetti di buttare le cose a terra ti ucciderai un giorno_ , aprì le tende e l’ambiente non si illuminò molto, ma quel cambiamento fece di nuovo chiudere i suoi occhi.  
Quando si era trasferito lì aveva scelto quella stanza proprio perché era la più luminosa e calda della casa, ma, con il tempo, aveva scoperto che non gli piaceva avere il sole che puntava continuamente nella sua camera e quindi aveva iniziato a tenere sempre più spesso le tende chiuse, ma il suo coinquilino puntualmente entrava ed apriva tutto.  
Chiuse appena gli occhi cercando di abituarsi alla luce.  
Era ancora in pigiama, se almeno così si può definire una maglietta stinta e dei vecchi pantaloni sformati.  Non sapeva se alzarsi o tornare a dormire e si stava domandando cosa ci facesse l’altro nella sua stanza, era presto!  
-Che c’è, Balthazar?-  
Chiese con la voce roca ancora impastata dal sonno.  
Vide il suo coinquilino accennare un lieve sorriso mentre si metteva seduto accanto a lui facendosi spazio tra le numerose coperte che stavano sul letto.  
Era sempre stato un tipo freddoloso e anche se ottobre era appena iniziato lui sentiva freddo come se fosse stato dicembre inoltrato.  
-Chi era il ragazzo che sembra avere una cotta per te, Cassie?-  
Storse un po’ il naso al suono di quel nomignolo.  
Eccolo che ricominciava! Perché tutte le persone con cui parlava dovevano essere suoi spasimanti?  
Esisteva anche una cosa amicizia, anche se quella con Dean non poteva essere definita tale, era stato un ‘rapporto occasionale’ molto imbarazzante, soprattutto perché era la sua anima gemella.  
In sovrappensiero si portò una mano sul polso, a coprire la terribile storpiatura del suo nome.  
-Non ha una cotta per me.-  
Rispose velocemente.  
-Allora perché è qua sotto da dieci minuti ad aspettarti?-  
Castiel quasi non spalancò gli occhi a quell’affermazione, questo voleva dire che la proposta della sera prima non era stata una semplice battuta.  
Si alzò di scatto dal letto e vide Balthazar prepararsi a prenderlo nel caso fosse svenuto.  
Doveva vestirsi, non poteva farlo aspettare ancora e poi perché Balth non lo aveva fatto salire?  
Velocemente si tolse gli occhi. Aprì l’armadio e afferrò una camicia bianca e dei jeans stropicciati sotto l’occhio vigile del suo coinquilino, ma non aveva niente di meglio da fare che fissarlo?  
Quando ebbe finito di prepararsi si diede una rapita occhiata allo specchio decidendo che era presentabile o almeno poteva mostrarsi al mondo senza vergognassi troppo. Non gli era mai importato di farsi carino per gli altri, ma non voleva fare brutta figura con Dean.  
Non si era messo le lenti e come ciliegina sulla torta non riusciva più a trovare i suoi occhiali, perché li perdeva sempre quando aveva fretta?  
Decise di ignorare la cosa, certo non sarebbe stato in grado di leggere o scrivere cose di senso compiuto senza i suoi occhiali, ma adesso non aveva tempo per cercarli.  
Prese la sua tracolla gettandoci dentro il telefono, le chiavi di casa e un paio di libri che gli sarebbero serviti a lezione e si avviò verso la porta di casa quando vide Balthazar porgergli i suoi occhiali e il cappotto, lo ringraziò velocemente e uscì di casa.

_Credo nelle anime gemelle,  
ma credo anche che l’amore vada guadagnato_

  
  
Scese le scale in fretta e furia, rischiando di cadere un paio di volte a causa del dislivello degli scalini che non erano alti tutti allo stesso modo.  
  
Riuscì, comunque, ad arrivare tutto intero a destinazione. Era quasi arrivato all’ultima rampa di scale quando sentì una voce familiare ridere: era la voce di Dean!  
Curioso si sporse appena, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere, e riuscì ad intravedere il ragazzo parlare con la sua vicina di casa. Castiel conosceva appena quella donna, era molto silenziosa, ma acconto al biondo sembrava così disinvolta. _Dean_ sarebbe riuscito anche a parlare con un morto!  
Strinse a se la giacca, forse avrebbe dovuto indossarla, non era ancora arrivando infondo alle scale e già sentiva freddo.  
Appena l’altro lo notò accennò un sorriso, lo vide poi piegarsi e raccogliere un ombrello bagnato da terra. In quel momento si ricordò di aver dimenticato il suo a casa: il giorno in cui si sarebbe ricordato di prendere tutto sarebbe arrivata l’Apocalisse.  
Sospirò pesantemente cercando di pensare che quella giornata sarebbe trascorsa velocemente e che sarebbe presto ritornato a casa.  
Mormorò un lieve _Buon giorno_ e insieme a lui si avviò verso la macchina salendoci una volta raggiunta.

Dean si voltò verso il ragazzo e si lasciò sfuggire una risata vedendolo conciato in quel modo, sembrava appena sgattaiolato fuori dalla stanza di una ragazza con cui aveva appena fatto sesso e forse dovevano aver provato anche qualcosa di estremo a giudicare dalla sua espressione.  
Avrebbe dovuto scrivere un libro con tutte le cose che si immaginava, avrebbe riscosso sicuramente successo.  
Probabilmente Cas non aveva fatto sesso e si era solamente vestito di fretta, sembrava  non aver neanche avuto tempo di pettinarsi come si deve a giudicare da come i suoi capelli stavano sfidando la gravità.  
Si avvicinò a lui, cercando di smettere di ridere, e per un momento giurò di averlo visto spalancare gli occhi, cosa aveva fatto di così scandaloso?  
Si era solo avvicinato non gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe appeso ad un lampadario iniziando a frustarlo!  
Ecco che lo rifaceva di nuovo, perché aveva guardato _50 sfumature di grigio_ con Benny la settimana scorsa?  
-Hai mancato un bottone.-  
Gli disse.  
E come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo iniziò a sistemargli la camicia. Non era da lui fare queste cose, di solito non gli importava se le persone mancavano un bottone o meno, delle volte capitava anche a lui, ma con il ragazzo non aveva resistito alla tentazione.  
Castiel sembrava essere a disagio, forse non amava questo genere di contatto, ma lui non stava facendo niente di male, anzi, lo stava aiutando. Magari avrebbe smesso di sembrare _Captain Ghiacciolo_ se avesse detto qualcosa per metterlo a suo agio.  
-Ieri ho visto il _porno-musical_.-  
In realtà non aveva molta voglia di parlare, ma quello era, per il momento, il loro unico argomento in comune.  
-Il Rocky Horror?-  
La voce di Cas si era ridotta ad un sussurro mentre osservava le sua mani armeggiare con i bottoni.  
-Si quello.-  
La discussione si interruppe lì, non voleva raccontargli di come era stato scoperto dal suo coinquilino mentre la cameriera stava _gemecantando_ e a quanto pare l’altro non voleva continuare il discorso visto che si era voltato verso il finestrino non appena si era allontanato.

_Quando nasciamo la nostra anima viene divisa e una parte viene affidata a qualcun altro.  
Durante la nostra vita cercheremo la persona che possiede l’altra metà,  
ma pochi hanno successo in quest’impresa._

  
  
Probabilmente aveva fatto male a voltarsi verso il finestrino per osservare la città sotto la pioggia, ma di cosa avrebbe potuto parlare con Dean?  
  
Si conoscevano da neanche un giorno, lui era il suo collega di lavoro e il fatto che fossero anime gemelle non migliorava la cosa. Non doveva innamorarsi di lui solo perché glielo diceva uno stupido segno sul polso.  
A Castiel sembrava di impazzire, possibile che solo lui stesse pensando al fatto che fosser delle anime gemelle?  
L’altro sembrava così tranquillo, quasi a suo agio in questa situazione e anche se pensava a quanto fosse strano non lo dava a vedere.  
Perché doveva sempre pensare così tanto?  
Certe volte gli sarebbe piaciuto spegnere il suo cervello e agire di petto, magari adesso non sarebbero in silenzio se lui avesse continuato il discorso sul Rocky Horror.  
-Il mio personaggio preferito è Columbia e mi dispiace che abbia sofferto per Eddie.-  
Disse semplicemente smettendo di guardare fuori dal finestrino e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Fermi al semaforo vide Dean girarsi verso di lui guardandolo stranito. Ecco, aveva sbagliato, magari a lui Columbia non piaceva e la trovava insopportabile!  
Avrebbe fatto prima a scendere di macchina e continuare a piedi.  
Il ragazzo esitò per qualche minuto, sembrava indeciso su cosa rispondere.  
-A me piace la cameriera.-  
Asserì velocemente ripartendo quando il semaforo diventò verde.  
-Magenta? A me non piace molto…quelle cose che ha fatto alla fine mi hanno fatto storcere il naso.-  
   
Dean non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse parlando l’altro. Lui non era neanche arrivato alla fine e non ci sarebbe arrivato neanche se Benny lo avesse interrotto!  
Già voleva smettere dopo la prima canzone, non avrebbe osato neanche immaginare come sarebbe stato vedere un’ora di palla cantata, ma finché l’altro rimaneva sul vago avrebbe potuto reggergli il gioco, no?  
-Ha una bella voce dopo tutto.-  
Alzò le spalle come se avesse voluto giustificare quel personaggio che non conosceva neanche un po’. Magari le sue cattive azioni erano giustificate da qualcosa. Più tardi avrebbe letto la trama su wikipedia almeno così avrebbe potuto intrattenere una discussione intelligente su quel musical senza fare brutta figura.

_Incontrerai migliaia di persone, ma nessuno ti toccherà  
e poi incontrerai una persona che cambierà per sempre la tua vita._

  
  
Il parcheggio del Road House era pieno e a Dean ci vollero un paio di minuti per trovare un posto abbastanza vicino all’ingresso per facilitare Castiel.  
  
Anche questo viaggio in macchina era finito. Tutto sommato la compagnia del ragazzo non gli dispiaceva, sapeva quando stare zitto e quando parlare, anche se non sapeva se fosse giusto definire _parlare_ le due parole in croce che diceva ogni dieci minuti.  
Si era incantato a guardare le gocce scivolare sul parabrezza della sua macchina, quando venne interrotto dalla voce di Cas.  
-Come farai ad aggiustare la mia macchina? Piove e non credo tu abbia un’officina.-  
Aveva ragione: come avrebbe fatto a lavorare con quella pioggia?  
Non ci aveva pensato fino a quel momento, anche se avesse smesso di piovere tutto sarebbe stato troppo bagnato per lavorare.  
-Credo che dovrò offrirti un passaggio anche domani.-  
Si voltò verso il suo passeggero e accennò un sorriso, ma l’altro non sembrava così felice, ma cosa gli aveva fatto di male? 


	4. Blended

_“Una vera anima gemella è uno specchio, la persona che ti mostra tutto ciò che ti tieni dentro, la persona che lo mostra affinché tu possa cambiare la tua vita. Una vera anima gemella è probabilmente la persona più importante che tu incontrerai, perché butterà giù i tuoi muri, e ti risveglierà.”_

  
La pioggia era rallentata e il cielo aveva iniziato ad aprirsi un po’.   
Il tempo stava migliorando, ma la giornata di Castiel era sempre orribile.  
 La sua macchina era ancora rotta e anche se avesse smesso di piovere Dean non avrebbe potuto fare niente per ripararla. Sapeva che l’altro si sarebbe offerto di portarlo in giro _di nuovo_ , ma non voleva passare più tempo del necessario con lui perché era sicuro che sarebbero finiti a parlare del fatto che fossero _anime gemelle_ e lui non voleva.  
Quella mattina il bar non era molto affollato e così aveva pensato di prendersi una piccola pausa. Si era messo vicino ad una finestra del locale ad osservare, distrattamente, le persone che camminavano fuori. In verità c’era un po’ di nebbia che ostacolava la vista del giovane, ma sicuramente era meglio che unirsi ai suoi colleghi e finire con l’intrattenere delle discussioni imbarazzanti. Il suo sguardo era ora rivolto verso il suo polso: la voglia era tornata quasi normale, era ancora leggermente rossa, ma non sembrava più sul punto di staccarsi dal suo braccio e prendere vita. Con la punta del dito iniziò a percorrere delicatamente le linee che componevano quella parola così assurda. Per anni aveva pensato che nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuto storpiare il suo nome in quel modo e aveva sempre considerato questa cosa come una benedizione: lui non voleva essere obbligato ad innamorarsi di qualcuno che non conosceva, magari odiava anche quella persona e poi perché sarebbe dovuti stare insieme?  
Perché uno stupida scritta messa a caso glielo imponeva?  
Incontrare la propria anima gemella era una cosa più unica che rara, i suoi, tutt’oggi, ancora non sapevano chi fosse la loro _vera_ metà, eppure vivevano bene insieme, da fuori nessuno avrebbe mai detto che non fossero anime gemelle.  
Sospirò appena quando finì, per l’ennesima volta, di percorrere la parola. Era diventata un’abitudine per lui percorrere quelle lettere quando pensava, certe volte si ritrovava a compiere quel gesto senza neanche pensarci, da fuori doveva sembrare un pazzo, ma lui la trovava una cosa molto rilassante.  
Voltò la testa in direzione del tavolo di Jo e Dean quando sentì i due ragazzi ridere. Insieme sembravano proprio divertirsi, probabilmente si conoscevano da tanto tempo: loro si che avrebbero formato una bella coppia, certo un po’ turbolenta, visto i caratteri dei due ma comunque carina.  
Sospirò ancora.  
Quella mattinata stava diventando veramente noiosa. In un primo momento gli era piaciuta l’idea di rilassarsi un po’ davanti a quella grande finestra e dimenticare per un istante che la sua vita stava andando lentamente a rotoli, ma adesso stava diventando insopportabile.  
Si piegò appena verso il pavimento per recuperare la sua tracolla e iniziò a frugarci dentro tirando fuori cose che neanche ricordava di avere. Avrebbe dovuto ripulire quello zaino prima o poi. Finalmente riuscì a trovare il suo vecchio album degli schizzi che non usava da tempo. Disegnare non era mai stata una cosa che Castiel faceva spesso, preferiva di gran lunga la fotografia, ma adesso non poteva certo mettersi a fotografare, sarebbe diventato ancora più strano agli occhi delle poche persone dentro il caffè, così prese una penna e si mise a scarabocchiare. Era partito con l’idea di disegnare ciò che vedeva fuori dalla finestra, ma quella leggera nebbiolina non gli faceva vedere più in là del suo naso. Rivolse lo sguardo, ancora una volta, verso il tavolo dei suoi colleghi. _Perché non disegno loro_ si chiese, infondo aveva già disegnato modelli in movimento, con loro due non sarebbe stato molto diverso.  
Teneva la testa china sul foglio, l’alzava di tanto in tanto per controllare che i suoi modelli fossero ancora seduti al loro posto: Dean era un soggetto difficile, anche perché non stava nella stessa posizione per più di due secondi, quindi abbozzare anche solo qualcosa era pressoché impossibile. Aveva appena rialzato la testa quando si accorse che il biondo non era più al suo posto: ma dove era finito?  
Si era distratto per appena due secondi, non poteva essere andato lontano. Jo era ancora seduta al suo posto e stava controllando, distrattamente, il suo telefono.  
-Spii spesso le persone?-  
Chiese una voce alle sue spalle cercando di trattenere una risata.  
Castiel desiderò sprofondare dieci metri sotto terra. Lo aveva beccato e ora gli avrebbe fatto una ramanzina, come quella ragazza che aveva disegnato durante il suo viaggio a New York.  
Non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi, restò con lo sguardo fisso sulle poche linee che aveva abbozzato, stringendo saldamente la matita nella sua mano. Qualsiasi risposta gli venisse in mente gli pareva troppo strana e facilmente fraintendibile, ma se fosse stato zitto le cose sarebbero peggiorate. Ecco perché non parlava mai con nessuno: odiava trovarsi in situazioni di questo tipo.  
Dean sembrò leggergli nel pensiero visto che si apprestò a fare qualche passo e a mettersi seduto davanti a lui. A quel punto fu costretto ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui e lo fece appena in tempo per vederlo poggiare sul tavolino due bicchieri di caffè e delle ciambelle. Adesso che ci pensava non aveva fatto neanche colazione quella mattina.  
Non avendo la forza di guardare il ragazzo negli occhi iniziò ad esaminare, con attenzione, i due bicchieri davanti a lui. Questa volta non sembrava esserci scritto niente, se avesse di nuovo storpiato il suo nome avrebbe dato di matto.  
-Credevo ti piacesse fare fotografie, non pensavo disegnassi.-  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo verso il biondo inclinando appena la testa su di un lato domandandosi perché insistesse così tanto per intrattenere una discussione con lui. Però non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso al pensiero che l’altro si era ricordato della fotografia, ieri glielo aveva appena accennato, non credeva se ne sarebbe ricordato.  
-Non disegno molto spesso…-  
Rispose poggiando la matita sul tavolo e affrettandosi a chiudere il suo blocco. Non gli piaceva mostrare i suoi lavori in giro, non si riteneva molto bravo.  
Dean annuì a quelle parole e gli allungò una tazza seguita da un piattino con sopra una ciambella senza glassa e con delle strisce di cioccolata.  
-Dentro c’è la _crema alla vaniglia.-_  
-E’ la mia preferita.- Si lasciò sfuggire avvicinando a se il piattino. –Come hai fatto?-  
-Sesto senso. -  
Rispose semplicemente il biondo scrollando appena le spalle.  
  
Castiel non sapeva come, ma era finito di nuovo a parlare con Dean di argomenti di cui non sapeva un bel niente. Ancora una volta l’altro aveva nominato questa fantomatica _DeLorean,_ avrebbe chiesto a Balthazar cosa fosse, aveva paura che domandandolo al biondo lo avrebbe offeso a morte.  
Ascoltò in silenzio, esattamente come aveva fatto la sera precedente, non voleva interromperlo, soprattutto adesso che gli stava spiegando come funzionano le macchine acchiappa fantasmi di _Gosthbuster._ Un paio di volte l’altro  aveva interrotto il discorso chiedendogli se si stava annoiando, ma la verità era che sarebbe potuto stare ad ascoltare le sciocchezze di _Dean_ anche tutto il giorno senza annoiarsi per un secondo. Non sapeva da dove veniva questa sensazione, ma gli piaceva ascoltarlo parlare e poi erano cose che lui non conosceva e saperne un po’ di cinema non gli avrebbe fatto male, almeno con Balthazar avrebbero smesso di vedere _solamente_ musical!  
-Cosa ti piace fotografare?-  
Quella domanda spiazzò un po’ Castiel, anche perché non c’entrava niente con il discorso che stavano facendo.  
Posò la ciambella mangiata a metà sul piattino davanti a lui e si schiarì la voce cercando di raccogliere qualche idea.  
-Non ho dei soggetti precisi, certe volte fotografo le persone, altre volte le finestre, sai no?- Disse come se fosse una cosa ovvia. –Una volta stavo fotografando una finestra con le persiane aperte e un vaso di fiori rossi sul davanzale, per poco la mia vicina non chiamava mio padre credendo chissà cosa.-  
Si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata a quel ricordo.  
-Tu nel tempo libero cacci solo i fantasmi o fai anche altro?-  
Cas non sapeva da dove gli fosse uscita quella battuta, di solito non fa quel genere di ironia è una cosa a lui del tutto estranea, ma cosa gli stava capitando?  
  
Dean rise, divertito prima dall’aneddoto e poi dalla battuta che l’altro gli aveva rivolto. Fu felice di vedere che si fosse sciolto un po’, quella mattina sembrava quasi un nervo scoperto, pronto a saltare al più piccolo movimento.  
Si passò una mano sui capelli dopo di ché inizio a giocherellare con il laccino di pelle di uno dei suoi bracciali che teneva sopra la sua voglia. Oggi aveva deciso di rimetterli, infondo la voglia non gli faceva più male e senza si sentiva un po’ nudo.  
-Cacciare i fantasmi è un lavoro di tutto rispetto!- Disse facendo finta di essere offeso. –Mi piace, anche, aggiustare le cose, _sai no_?-  
Entrambi si misero a ridere. Stava accadendo la stessa cosa della sera prima, quando avevano cantato _Don’t stop Believing_ in macchina, erano di nuovo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e a Dean piaceva questa cosa, gli piaceva ridere con quel ragazzo.  
 

“ _Quando incontrano l’altra metà di se stesse da cui sono state separate, allora sono prese da una straordinaria emozione, colpite dal sentimento di amicizia che provano, dall’affinità con l’altra persona, se ne innamorano e non sanno più vivere senza di lei – per così dire – nemmeno un istante.”_

  
Il resto della mattinata era passato senza troppi problemi, avevano continuando a chiacchierare per un po’ prima che Ellen li interrompesse ricordando loro che venivano pagati per lavorare e non per bere caffè e mangiare ciambelle. Durante quella conversazione aveva scoperto delle cose  _interessanti_ sul conto del ragazzo. Come, ad esempio, il fatto che studiasse al college, infondo doveva aspettarselo, _Castiel Novak_ aveva il tipico aspetto da ragazzo che frequenta il college. Lui aveva preferito non avventurarsi nella discussione _piano di studio_ perché avrebbe raccontato solamente dei suoi fallimenti e così aveva riciclato la bugia più comune in tutti i film che aveva visto: il musicista fallito finito a lavorare in una caffetteria. Infondo non era poi neanche così falsa come cosa,  la chitarra la suonava per davvero.  
  
Castiel era, forse,  il cameriere peggiore che Dean avesse mai visto in tutta la sua breve carriera, ancora non riusciva a capire perché fosse così imbranato: cosa trovava di così difficile nel portare una tazza di caffè e dire _Ecco il suo ordine_?  
Neanche avesse dovuto spiegare ai clienti quale fosse il significato della vita.  
Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto spiegargli meglio come funzionava quel lavoro o altrimenti Ellen lo avrebbe licenziato in un batter d’occhio: quella donna era peggio di un dittatore delle volte.  
Nonostante tutto, però, ogni volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati era come se ci fosse stata sorta di complicità fra di loro, come se si capissero senza bisogno di usare parole. Era strano, almeno per Dean, mai prima di allora gli era capitata una cosa simile con qualcuno, neanche con suo fratello e adesso gli stava succedendo con un totale estraneo che, per giunta, era la sua anima gemella.  
Per un momento si era dimenticato che quel moccioso era la persona con cui, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto passare il resto dei suoi giorni. Pensò che chi facesse gli abbinamenti avesse un gran senso dell’umorismo per _accoppiare_ lui con un tizio come _Castiel_. Probabilmente, se si fossero incontrati fuori dal locale, non si sarebbero mai rivolti la parola, neanche per sbaglio.  
Ancora non sapeva se dovesse ringraziare il destino o meno per avergli messo quel ragazzo sulla strada, insomma con quel nome sarebbe potuto essere anche un _serial killer_. Sul serio, quante persone si chiamano Castiel?  
 

“ _L’amore è composto da  
un’unica anima che abita due corpi_”

  
Castiel credeva di averla scampata quando, di soppiatto, si era avviato verso l’uscita del bar per recarsi al college, ma non aveva ancora fatto i conti con Dean, il quale si era subito accorto della sua  _tentata fuga_. Possibile che non si potesse farla franca con lui?  
Il ragazzo aveva insistito per dargli un passaggio perché, secondo lui, avrebbe potuto ricominciare a piovere da un momento all’altro. Tutto sommato aveva ragione, ma Castiel sarebbe stato disposto anche a fare carte false per non salire di nuovo su quella dannata macchina. L’unica sua fortuna fu che la sede della lezione era a pochi minuti dal locale di Ellen, non osava immaginare come sarebbe stato intrattenere, ancora una volta, un ‘lungo’ viaggio con lui perché ci sarebbe stata tensione fra di loro e lunghi silenzi imbarazzanti.  
La macchina del suo collega si fermò esattamente davanti alla cancellata che precedeva l’edificio. Al di là del cancello studenti si affrettavano verso le loro aule, mentre altri passeggiavano tranquillamente discutendo degli argomenti più disparati. Davanti al cancello,  seduto sul muretto aveva riconosciuto _Samandriel_ , soprannominato affettuosamente _Alfie,_ intento nella lettura di un grosso libro, dalla sua borsa usciva il lembo di una camicia rossa, probabilmente la divisa del fast food dove lavorava. Non si era accorto di essersi incantato a fissare Alfie, almeno fin quando questo non alzò la testa dalle pagine per salutarlo con un leggero cenno del capo.  
-E un tuo amico quello?-  
Sussultò appena al suono della voce di Dean. Da quanto tempo lo stava spiando?  
Anche se non sapeva se ‘spiare’ fosse il termine adatto a quella situazione poiché lui si trovava ancora in macchina.  
-E’ un mio compagno di corso, andiamo a lezione insieme.-  
Rispose frettolosamente raccogliendo le sue poche cose.  
-Se vuoi ti vengo a riprendere quando hai finito e magari andiamo a bere qualcosa.-  
“ _Magari andiamo a bere qualcosa”._  
Lo aveva appena invitato ad uscire.  
Non sapeva come rispondere, una cosa del genere non gli era mai capitata, di solito Balthazar lo trascinava nei posti senza neanche chiedergli il permesso. Da un lato avrebbe voluto accettare, ma dall’altro non poteva perché si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo _da solo_ con lui e visto che gli argomenti di conversazione erano pressoché esauriti sarebbero finiti a parlare del loro futuro da _anime gemelle_. Non voleva intraprendere quel discorso, parlarne lo avrebbe fatto diventare ancora più reale di quanto già non fosse e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era proprio che quel ragazzo diventasse una presenza ancora più ingombrante di quanto già non fosse.  
-Ho degli impregni con Balthazar, mi dispiace.- Rispose secco. -Ci vediamo domani a lavoro.- Aggiunse senza dare all’altro neanche un attimo per replicare.  
Scese velocemente dall’Impala lasciando che la portiera si chiudesse dietro di lui provocando un gran tonfo o almeno abbastanza forte da attirare l’attenzione di Samandriel e di un paio di passanti che passeggiavano su quel marciapiede. Non lo aveva fatto apposta, ma sapeva che se sarebbe restato dentro quell’abitacolo ancora per qualche minuto avrebbe finito con l’accettare la proposta dell’altro.  
Fece qualche passo in direzione di Alfie e questo iniziò a versargli addosso un fiume di parole infinito di cui aveva capito, si e no due domande.  
-Chi è quello?-  
Aveva chiesto il ragazzino sempre più incuriosito. –Perché ti ha accompagnato a lavoro?-  
Castiel desiderò avere qualche potere magico per poter cancellare la memoria all’amico, in modo da non dover rispondere a quelle due domande così scomode.  
-Lavoriamo insieme alla caffetteria, la mia macchina si è rotta e mi ha offerto un passaggio, tutto qui.-  
Il suo volto lasciava trasparire ben poca della sua agitazione. Non doveva cedere o altrimenti avrebbe finito per credere alla favolette della anime gemelle che Gabriel gli raccontava sempre quando erano bambini. Pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare suo fratello e informare almeno lui del fatto che avesse trovato la sua _metà_ , ancora nessuno sapeva niente e questo faceva di _Dean era il suo piccolo e scomodo segreto._ Subito, però, fu costretto a rimangiarsi il suo stesso pensiero: Gabriel avrebbe fatto di tutto per spingerlo tra le braccia del collega perché era giusto stare con la propria anima gemella: ma era veramente giusto stare con qualcuno che non si amava?  
Parafrasando la storia che conosceva due anime gemelle non hanno bisogno di conoscersi per amarsi e allora perché lui non riusciva ad amare Dean in modo incondizionato?  
A dirla tutta non ci aveva neanche provato, ma non era, forse, una cosa che sarebbe dovuta venirgli da dentro?  
 

“ _Non è possibile pensare che si tratti solo delle gioie dell’amore: non possiamo immaginare che l’attrazione sessuale sia la sola ragione della loro felicità e la sola forza che li spinge a vivere fianco a fianco. C’è qualcos’altro: evidentemente la loro anima cerca nell’altro qualcosa che non sa esprimere, ma che intuisce con immediatezza._ ”

  
Per Castiel che non aveva mai passato così velocemente una lezione di Storia dell’Arte, quella, gli parve volare. Non aveva fatto altro che pensare all’invito che Dean gli aveva rivolto, magari era solo un innocente invito da amico e lui lo aveva rifiutato in malo modo, doveva esserci rimasto male. Il suo problema era che non pensava mai alle conseguenze delle sue azioni, agiva perché in quel momento gli sembrava la cosa giusta,  ma poi, vedendo la situazione nella sua totalità, si accorgeva sempre che non era stata una bella pensata.   
Domani si sarebbe scusato con lui e gli avrebbe riproposto l’invito, sicuramente non sarebbero andati in un posto romantico o altre cavolate, anche un semplice caffè sarebbe andato bene, infondo quella mattina si erano trovati bene davanti a due tazze di caffè e delle ciambelle.  
Si era ritrovato, da solo, davanti alla cancellata del College. Teneva stretti al petto alcuni grossi volumi sul _Manierismo_ che aveva preso in prestito dalla biblioteca, gli occhiali gli erano scivolati sulla punta del naso, ma non ci fece molto caso. Quando Alfie se ne era andato?  
Di solito salutava sempre, possibile che non lo avesse sentito?  
Dean gli stava incasinando la vita, non aveva bisogno di lui per vivere quindi era meglio toglierselo dalla testa il prima possibile e continuare come se niente fosse mai accaduto!  
La macchina di Balthazar era parcheggiata quasi davanti a lui, ma non si accorse del coinquilino finché questo non suonò il clacson un paio di volte.  
-Devo venirti a prendere o ce la fai anche con le tue gambe?!-  
Gli aveva gridato Balth dalla macchina. Perché doveva essere sempre così rumoroso?  
Non pensava alle persone che avrebbero potuto sentirlo?  
Quasi si vergognava per lui.  
Lentamente si avvicinò alla macchina e salì rimanendo in silenzio.  
-Wow, hai proprio intenzione di darci dentro.-  
Commentò il suo compagno indicando i due grossi volumi che ora erano poggiati sulle sue gambe.  
Abbassò lo sguardo in direzione dei due ingombranti libri. Non aveva veramente bisogno di leggerli, ma li aveva presi lo stesso senza una vera e propria motivazione.  
-Mi servono per un esame.-  
Rispose tranquillamente abbassando di poco il finestrino.  
Non stavano andando a casa perché quella che Balthazar aveva appena imboccato non era la strada per il loro appartamento, sperava solo di non finire in un posto raccapricciante come la scorsa volta. Scegliere dei bei posti dove passare la serata non era certo una qualità del suo coinquilino.  
-A me non la fai, Cassie.- Iniziò il ragazzo. –Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che prendi _quei_ mattoni quando sei preoccupato. Cosa affligge la tua testolina?-  
Castiel roteò gli occhi infastidito. Odiava quando Balth faceva in quel modo, solo perché aveva frequentato psicologia per due giorni e si sentiva in dovere di fare il terzo grado a tutte le persone che incontrava o che, semplicemente, non volevano parlare con lui.  
-Sto bene, devo solo preparare un esame su…- Abbassò lo sguardo per leggere il titolo del primo libro. –Sul manierismo.-  
-Manierismo non deve starti molto simpatico visto quanto ci hai messo a dire il suo nome.-  
-E’ un movimento artistico.-  
-Sì, perché io che ho detto?-  
Sbuffò infastidito e riprese a guardare fuori dal finestrino, anche se poi infondo non c’era niente da guardare se no le classiche coppiette che passeggiano sotto la pioggia e qualche casalinga indaffarata con la spesa per la cena.  
Erano in silenzio da molto tempo, l’unico rumore che rompeva, di tanto in tanto, la quiete dell’abitacolo era il suono che produceva il cappotto di Balthazar quando si grattava la spalla. Aveva contato quante volte l’avesse fatto e erano decisamente troppe. Stava per prendere parola, ma venne bruscamente interrotto.  
-Vedo che non hai messo il cerotto.-  
Incredibile come si accorgesse sempre di tutto, manco sua madre ci avrebbe fatto caso. Certe volte si domandava se sua madre e Balthazar fossero in contatto perché si comportava esattamente come un genitore con il figlio.  
Decise di raccontargli una bugia, non poteva certo dirgli che la voglia era tornata normale perché aveva incontrato la sua anima gemella altrimenti lo avrebbe riempito di domande imbarazzanti e avrebbe cercato, anche con metodi poco ortodossi, di fargli dire il nome del _fortunato_.  
-Non voglio che si arrossi di nuovo.-  
Rispose distrattamente con il suo solito tono serio e impassibile abbassando lo sguardo verso il suo polso e la voglia che riportava la terribile storpiatura del suo nome.  
 

  
“  _Nel mondo esiste sempre qualcuno che attende qualcun’altro, che ci si trovi in un deserto o in una grande città. E quando questi due esseri si incontrano e i loro sguardi si incrociano, tutto il passato e tutto il futuro non hanno più alcuna importanza_ ”  
 

-Dean, alzati dal divano.-   
Gli aveva intimato Benny dalla sua camera da letto.  
Lo ignorò, esattamente come aveva fatto dieci minuti fa. Non aveva voglia di uscire, si era alzato presto quella mattina e Ellen lo aveva trattato come uno schiavo, meritava di stare in pigiama, sdraiato sul divano a recuperare gli episodi di _Doctor Sexy MD_ che aveva registrato!  
Quando il suo coinquilino gli si parò davanti con quel ridicolo cappello in testa dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forse per non ridergli in faccia. Alzò il telecomando per indicare la televisione.  
-Dobbiamo comprare uno di quei letti che fanno i massaggi.-  
Disse cercando di distogliere l’attenzione dal capo d’abbigliamento dell’amico.  
-Esistono i motel per quei letti, Dean.-  
Rispose spazientito.  
Dean non sapeva come, ma dopo quel veloce scambio di battute si era ritrovato alla guida dell’Impala con Benny che gli parlava di un bar frequentato da un suo compagno di corso. Ma davvero la gente andava a bere in un Pub fuori città?  
Quel locale avrebbe dovuto avere delle belle cameriere, perché lui non si sarebbe fatto un’ora di macchina solamente per sentire il suo coinquilino parlare di _filosofia_ con i suoi compagni di corso mentre bevevano drink analcolici.  
Di tanto in tanto gli capitava di buttare un occhio verso il suo passeggiero e notò che il ragazzo aveva iniziato a stropicciarsi l’avambraccio e a giudicare dalla forza che ci stava mettendo doveva fare veramente male. Probabilmente si era di nuovo fatto male, non sarebbe stata una novità conoscendo il soggetto.  
Stava ripensando al modo in cui Castiel, quel pomeriggio, aveva rifiutato il suo invito. Sembrava seccato, infastidito da quella proposta e dire che per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita non intendeva niente di malizioso con _andiamo a bere qualcosa_. Voleva solo uscire con _Cas_ perché si era trovato bene a parlare con lui e gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo anche dopo il lavoro. Probabilmente l’altro aveva pensato che si trattasse della classica frase d’abbordaggio per portarselo al letto, ma per il momento Dean non ci teneva a condividere il letto con il ragazzo…soprattutto con UN ragazzo. Era stato bello sperare che per un attimo che la storia dell’anima gemella avrebbe fatto sì che loro si innamorassero in un batter d’occhio, ma proprio perché era una cosa bella non era accaduta. Certe volte aveva l’impressione che le cose belle lo evitassero come la peste _Ehy, c’è Dean Winchester evitiamolo_ probabilmente era così che andavano le cose.  
In quel momento gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto stare sdraiato su uno di quei letti a gettoni che facevano i massaggi, almeno si sarebbe rilassato un po’ e non avrebbe più pensato.  
  
  
Visto da fuori il locale che frequentavano gli amici di Benny sembrava una vera catapecchia, più che un pub/discoteca sembrava la casa abbandonata di un contadino, ma una volta entrato non si sarebbe aspettato di ritrovarsi in un posto così grande e pieno di persone. Quindi era così che gli studenti di filosofia si divertivano quando non dovevano studiare?  
La musica era così alta che quasi non sentì il suo coinquilino chiedergli di seguirlo al bar: cosa spingeva la gente a tenere la musica così alta da non riuscire neanche a parlare con quello che ti stava vicino?  
Ordinò una birra e si mise seduto accanto all’amico. Aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno, ma la calca di persone era talmente tanta che rendeva difficoltoso anche solo sperare di vedere qualcosa, ma ciò non gli impedì di vedere un volto a lui familiare fra tutte quelle persone.  
 

“ _L’incontro con l’anima gemella è dettato dal destino. Che la incontrerai è certo, ma cosa deciderai di fare dopo rientra nell’ambito della scelta e del libero arbitrio_ ”

  
Castiel odiava i posti affollati e quella discoteca era il posto più affollato che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua breve vita!   
Perché Balthazar lo metteva sempre in queste situazioni?  
Sapeva della sua avversità per quei posti e allora perché lo aveva portato lì e non nel tranquillo pub vicino casa, se proprio voleva uscire con lui.  
Il suo coinquilino si era gettato fra la folla come se niente fosse, mentre lui si muoveva lentamente chiedendo s _cusa_ e _permesso_ a tutte le persone che urtava accidentalmente. Voleva arrivare al bar, almeno lì si sarebbe potuto mettere seduto e bere una birra in tutta tranquillità mentre aspettava che Balth fosse abbastanza soddisfatto da andarsene .  
Avanzava piano, anche perché la maggior parte delle persone non si accorgeva di lui a causa della musica a tutto volume, perché le persone dovevano tenere un simile volume?  
Che divertimento c’era nel diventare sordi?  
Ormai mancava poco al bar, qualche passo e avrebbe raggiunto la salvezza, poteva già assaporare il gusto della birra quando, per puro caso, incrociò gli occhi di Dean.  
Immediatamente il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. Le sue gambe non osarono muovere un altro passo. Il mondo parve bloccarsi in quell’istante, i suoni erano diventati ovattati e per un momento non si preoccupò neanche delle persone che gli venivano addosso.  
E adesso? 


	5. Magic in the Moonlight

**Titolo:**  Like Coffee and Donuts  
 **Titolo capitolo:**  Magic in the Moonlight  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Rating:**  Giallo  
 **Genere:**  Romantico  
 **Avvertenze:**  AU, Soulmates, probabili OOC  
 **Beta:** BalderMoon  
 **Trama _:_**   _Secondo la mitologia greca, in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti, condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà._  
“Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide  uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?  
Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?  
Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!”  
 _|Soulmates!AU|_  
 **Note:** Magic in the Moonlight, film del 2014 diretto da Woody Allen, con protagonisti Emma Stone e Colin Firth.  
Se non avete visto questo film vi consiglio di vederlo immediatamente, è, probabilmente, il film più carino che ho visto negli ultimi anni, è leggero e divertente e poi i due protagonisti sono carinissimi <3  
Eccoci qua al quinto capitolo, wow, non credevo che ci sarei arrivata. Continuo a ringraziare tutte le persone che leggono e recensiscono la storia, per me è molto importante e vi ringrazio per questo.  
Per, diciamo, premiarvi per la vostra pazienza questo capitolo è leggermente più lungo degli altri.  
Spero vi piaccia e buona lettura!  
  
  
  
 

_“Dicono che le anime gemelle siano due anime destinate a stare insieme,  
programmate per riconoscersi attraverso il tempo e lo spazio”_

  
  
Vedere Castiel in mezzo a tutta quella folla gli fece una strana impressione, un po' perché il ragazzo sembrava essere un pesce fuor d'acqua, e probabilmente la coppietta che stava pomiciando a solo due centimetri da lui non lo aiutava a sentirsi meglio, e un po' perché quel pomeriggio si era congedato da lui dicendogli che aveva un impegno con Balthazar, anche se non vedeva il suo coinquilino da nessuna parte. Possibile che si fosse inventato quella scusa per evitare di stare del tempo con lui?  
  
Probabile.  
E dire che aveva fatto di tutto per fare bella impressione o almeno per non sembrare un totale deficiente. Pensava che fossero _okay_ dopo la storia della ciambella, anche perché Cas era sembrato essere veramente a suo agio durante quei minuti di conversazione, sarebbe stato più carino se gli avesse detto la verità che una scusa campata per aria come quella.  
Dean, comunque, continuò ad osservarlo senza muovere un muscolo, forse sarebbe dovuto correre in suo aiuto e toglierlo da quella situazione imbarazzante: e poi cosa avrebbero fatto?  
Loro non erano così amici da poter bere qualcosa assieme, almeno non dopo il rifiuto di oggi, però gli faceva veramente pena vederlo lì in mezzo come un sedano e probabilmente se fosse stato lì ancora per cinque secondi quei due ragazzi lo avrebbero preso per un guardone. In una situazione normale non si sarebbe fatto tutti quei problemi ad invitarlo a sedersi, aveva bevuto un sacco di volte con persone che non conosceva affatto, come, ad esempio, le varie ragazze con cui ci aveva provato nel corso degli anni. Allora perché con _Castiel_ aveva paura di dire la cosa sbagliata e di sembrare inopportuno?  
Lui era _Dean Winchester_ non una ragazzina!  
Decise che ne aveva abbastanza di vedere il ragazzo stare lìin mezzo a quei due e la scena da divertente stava diventando veramente patetica, così bevve un ultimo sorso di birra e iniziò a chiamarlo.  
-Castiel!-  
Gridò cercando di farsi sentire mentre alzò la bottiglia di birra che teneva in mano per farsi vedere. Ripeté il nome del suo collega per altre due volte prima di attirare la sua attenzione, se la musica non fosse stata a quel volume improponibile forse lo avrebbe sentito subito e avrebbe evitato di sgolarsi in quel modo.  
Castiel, in un primo momento, lo guardò facendo quel gesto che faceva ogni qual volta che non capiva qualcosa: assottigliò lo sguardo dietro le lenti di quegli enormi occhiali e lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò continuando a guardarlo come se da un momento all'altro sarebbe dovuto saltargli addosso per ucciderlo.  
Accennò istintivamente un lieve sorriso quando il ragazzo gli fu vicino e lo invitò, con un gesto della mano, a sedersi accanto a lui. Chissà cosa ci faceva lì, non ce lo vedeva proprio a frequentare dei posti del genere, anzi, credeva che a quest'ora fosse già rannicchiato sul divano a vedere uno dei _porno-musical_ del suo coinquilino.  
Continuò ad osservare il giovane in silenzio fra un sorso di birra ed un altro finché la bottiglia non fu vuota. Adesso non sapeva cosa dirgli, probabilmente l'altro avrebbe preferito il silenzio ad una conversazione, ma a Dean non piaceva stare in silenzio mentre beveva, anzi, quelli erano i momenti in cui parlava di più. Da come l'altro stava seduto sembrava essere a disagio, forse la sue procedenti ipotesi non erano del tutto sbagliate. Sicuramente avrebbe preferito trovarsi a casa sua piuttosto che in un posto rumoroso come quello, ma ormai erano lì, tanto valeva divertirsi un po' e più tardi lo avrebbe riaccompagnato a casa: ci stava prendendo gusto a scarrozzare Castiel in giro, anche se quest'ultimo non sembrava essere molto contento della cosa.  
-Balthazar?-  
Vide Cas imbronciarsi un attimo a quella domanda, o almeno gli parve così, le sue espressioni erano sempre uguali e quelle rughe sul suo volto erano sempre difficili da interpretare: era felice? Era sorpreso?  
-E' qui in giro.- Rispose Castiel con un filo di voce guardando distrattamente il menù alla ricerca di qualcosa da ordinare.

Inizialmente aveva fatto finta di non vedere Dean, aveva fatto di tutto per evitare di rimanere nuovamente da solo con lui e l'ultima cosa che voleva era sedersi al bar e bere, ma era stato costretto a cedere: non lo eccitava l'idea di stare in mezzo a delle coppie che si stavano baciando e Dean al momento era l'unica cosa che non gli sembrava repellente in quel posto.  
Sapeva di avere lo sguardo del compagno fisso su di lui, ma non sapeva cosa fare, iniziare le conversazioni non era il suo forte, così come non lo era tirare fuori argomentazioni per mantenere vivo un discorso, se avesse potuto sarebbe restato seduto lì, in silenzio, a fissare quel menù per tutta la sera, ma sapeva che Dean avrebbe cercato in tutti i modi di attaccare bottone con lui.  
Si stava domandando cosa ci facesse il ragazzo là, non lo faceva il tipo da discoteche o comunque da luoghi rumorosi, lo vedeva meglio in un pub. Probabilmente era lì per rimorchiare qualche ragazza e ce ne erano tante tra cui scegliere e sicuramente piombando lì all'improvviso aveva rovinato tutti i suoi piani per la serata: _ottimo lavoro, Castiel_ , si disse fra sé e sé, _ancora una volta hai rovinato la serata di qualcuno_.  
Continuò a rimanere concentrato sul foglio che teneva in mano rileggendo in continuazione i nomi degli stessi cocktail nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di gradevole, ma niente lo convinceva. Tutte le bevande avevano dei nomi assurdi e non  riusciva a capire di cosa fossero fatte, perché non potevano scrivere 'cocktail a base di...', gli avrebbero risparmiato una fatica!  
Lui non era fatto per frequentare quei locali strani, a lui piaceva il pub che aveva sotto casa, dove le uniche cose da bere erano la birra e il rum, perché Balthazar non aveva deciso di andare lì, perché lo aveva trascinato in quel posto rumoroso?  
La prossima volta non si sarebbe lasciato trascinare in nessun posto dal suo coinquilino.  
-Guarda…-  
La voce di Dean interruppe la sua ricerca.  
Alzò la testa e prima rivolse lo sguardo verso il suo interlocutore e poi sul barman che stava spolverando quella che sembrava cioccolata in polvere in un bicchiere con un liquido bianco. Non capiva cosa dovesse guardare, cosa c'era di così emozionante in un barista che stava preparando da bere?  
-Sta preparando un _Alexander Sisters_ : c'è il Brandy, la panna e la noce moscata.-  
Quel tentativo di conversazione stupì piacevolmente Castiel, allora Dean aveva altri interessi oltre ai film e alle macchine: a quanto pare se ne intendeva di cocktail.  
-Sicuro? A me sembra cioccolata in polvere.-  
Ci tenne comunque a dire sistemandosi gli occhiali cercando di osservare meglio il bicchiere.  
Sì, quella polverina era senza ombra di dubbio cioccolata in polvere, di quella che si spolvera sulle torte o di quella che si usava per fare la cioccolata calda. Ormai aveva una certa esperienza con i dolci e simili. Gabriel, suo fratello, faceva il pasticciere e di tanto in tanto gli era capitato di fare da cavia per i suoi dolci, che non sempre erano buoni quanto lo potevano sembrare visti da fuori.  
Il suo collega parve quasi offendersi a morte a quella affermazione, come se avesse appena detto un eresia, ma Cas non riusciva proprio a capire, quello poteva benissimo essere cioccolata, come faceva a dire che era noce moscata?  
-Dovresti assaggiarlo.- Disse infine. -Secondo me ti piacerebbe.-  
-Io non bevo, dopo uno 'scherzo' che mi ha fatto Balthazar ho deciso di smettere.- Mentì spudoratamente.  
Il suo collega si mise a ridere. -Chi sei _Sandy?_ Alla fine della serata mi canterai _You're the one that I want_?-  
Rise a quella battuta cogliendo perfettamente la citazione che aveva fatto. Aveva ritirato fuori Grease, probabilmente si era ricordato della conversazione che avevano fatto la sera precedente. E adesso che ci faceva caso Dean assomigliava a _Danny_ più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
\- Prima dovrai saltare sulla tua macchina e cantare _Grease Lightning.-_  
Ancora una volta si era lasciato trasportare dal ragazzo e aveva fatto una battuta che mai avrebbe fatto con qualcun altro. Per quanto gli doleva ammetterlo si trovava bene con _Dean,_ aveva come la sensazione di poter dire qualsiasi cosa in presenza dell'altro senza sembrare eccessivo o inopportuno.

_“Un anima gemella è quella che compare dal nulla  
e all'improvviso per te significa il mondo” _

  
  
Alla fine Castiel aveva ceduto e aveva ordinato il drink che Dean gli aveva illustrato poco prima. Sapeva di panna e quella era veramente noce moscata, ma come faceva a conoscere gli ingredienti di quel cocktail?  
  
Il ragazzo non gli sembrava un tipo che beveva cocktail del genere, anzi, sembrava il classico tipo che sarebbe potuto andare avanti solo bevendo birra.  
Dean lo incuriosiva tantissimo, ogni tanto tirava fuori un nuovo aspetto della sua personalità che modificava totalmente l'opinione che aveva su di lui. Appena lo aveva visto lo aveva etichettato come un donnaiolo o almeno sembrava il classico stereotipo del ragazzo piacente, ma da quando lo 'frequentava' non lo aveva visto flirtare con nessuna ragazza, certo c'era stato qualche occhiolino e qualche battuta di troppo con la cameriera, ma niente di così eccessivo. Sicuramente si stava trattenendo perché c'era lui, ma non capiva di cosa si vergognasse, era una cosa normale fare quelle cose e lui non lo avrebbe certo giudicato.  
Posò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo, gli fece veramente male ammetterlo, ma quel drink era molto buono e non riusciva a capire come l'altro fosse riuscito ad indovinare, ancora una volta, i suoi gusti preferiti: aveva fatto proprio come quella mattina, quando gli aveva portato la sua ciambella preferita.  
-Sai, non muori se ammetti che quella è noce moscata.-  
Dean aveva stampato sul volto quell'orribile sorrisetto che faceva sempre anche suo fratello quando preparava un dolce che si rivelava essere buono, quanto odiava quell'espressione compiaciuta!  
Preferì non rispondere anche se, ormai, era ovvio che si fosse sbagliato, ma non per questo avrebbe dovuto ammetterlo e infatti si limitò a sistemarsi gli occhiali senza emettere un solo fiato.  
-Come hai fatto a sporcarti gli occhiali con la panna?-  
Quella domanda fece allarmare Castiel, come si era sporcato gli occhiali?  
Non gli era sembrato di aver poggiato il bicchiere così vicino alla montatura: perfetto questa si aggiungeva alla lista delle sue figuracce in luoghi pubblici.  
Iniziò a toccarsi la montatura degli occhiali alla ricerca dell'ipotetica macchia mentre il suo compagno aveva iniziato a ridere, era facile ridere delle sfortune altrui.  
Come se fosse stato un gesto normalissimo Dean allungò una mano verso di lui e con una strana delicatezza gli sfilò gli occhiali pulendoli con un lembo della sua camicia. Per tutto il tempo tenne lo sguardo fisso sull'altro, anche perché non avrebbe potuto guardare altrove visto che avrebbe visto delle semplice macchie colorate.  
-Sai, facevo il barista prima di lavorare nel caffè di Ellen.- Iniziò a spiegare il ragazzo mentre alzò gli occhiali per controllare se li aveva puliti bene. -Per questo sapevo gli ingredienti di quel drink, ne esistono diverse varianti e quella era con la noce moscata.- Castiel notò che l'altro aveva fatto una cosa simile anche quella mattina, quando gli aveva risistemato i bottoni della camicia e anche allora aveva iniziato a parlare a sproposito.  
Dean si piegò leggermente in avanti e con la stessa delicatezza di prima gli rimise gli occhiali, ma una volta assolto il suo compito non tornò al suo posto. Restò fermo, a pochi centimetri dal volto di Castiel. -Esiste anche la variante con il cioccolato, se ti interessa.- Cas non sapeva cosa fare, in una situazione normale si sarebbe allontanato, ma adesso anche solo muovere un muscolo gli pareva un impresa divina. La vicinanza di Dean lo stava mettendo a disagio e come se quello non fosse già abbastanza i suoni divennero ovattati: vide il suo collega avvicinarsi ancora di più, come se prima non lo fosse stato abbastanza, adesso riusciva a sentire il suo respiro sulla sua pelle. Sapeva cosa stava per accadere, lo sapeva, ma nonostante tutto non stava facendo niente per impedire quell'enorme errore!  
Non doveva succedere, lui non credeva nell'anima gemella, non conosceva affatto Dean, non poteva baciare un totale estraneo solo perché gli aveva pulito gli occhiali e poi chissà se erano veramente sporchi!  
Come aveva potuto lasciarsi sfuggire la situazione dalle mani?  
A lui non capitavano mai imprevisti come quelli, riusciva ad avere tutto sotto controllo, ma questa volta niente era andato come lui lo aveva pianificato.  
-Guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui, la _virile manifestazione del Divino_ e Castiel.-

Al suono di quella voce Dean si allontanò velocemente dal viso di Castiel, al quale, nel frattempo, si erano arrossate un po' le guance: erano appena più rosa del normale, non era così evidente, ma tutto sommato quel colore gli stava bene, almeno non era più pallido.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso la fonte del suono e vide il coinquilino del suo compagno: Balthazar, allora non gli aveva mentito, era veramente in giro con lui.  
Quel nomignolo, se era un nomignolo, lo turbò alquanto, perché non poteva semplicemente chiamarlo con il suo nome?  
Aveva l’impressione di non piacere molto a Balthazar e non ne capiva il perché: non si erano neanche mai parlati, avevano avuto solo un veloce scambio di sguardi la sera precedente a casa. Forse era una sua impressione del tutto sbagliata, anche se quella battuta non lo confortava molto. Non che poi gli interessasse andare d’accordo con il coinquilino del suo collega, però magari gli avrebbe potuto dare una mano per far sciogliere un po’ Castiel per non farlo comportare sempre da ghiacciolo insensibile.  
Vide Cas rimettersi seduto composto riprendendo in mano il menù dei drink.  
-Ho interrotto qualcosa?-  
Chiese Balth forse notando l’imbarazzo nel suo coinquilino.  
Forse era stato un bene che il ragazzo avesse interrotto quel bacio, anche se non era neanche sicuro che lo si potesse definire in quel modo visto che non c’era stato alcun contatto fra le loro labbra, sicuramente gli aveva impedito di compiere l’errore più madornale della sua intera vita. A lui non piacevano i ragazzi e l’ultima volta che aveva controllato Castiel apparteneva a quella categoria e certamente non voleva iniziare a farseli piacere adesso e poi sarebbe stato strano baciare un ragazzo, adesso che ci stava pensando non capiva neanche da dove gli fosse saltata fuori quell’assurda idea. Probabilmente anche l’altro la doveva pensare in quel modo a giudicare da come si era comportato.  
Con lo sguardo seguì ogni singolo movimento di Balthazar, che era andato a sentirsi accanto al suo coinquilino.  
-Cassie, stai bene? Sei un po’ rosso.-  
Dean si chiese come l’altro non si era accorto di star tenendo un _One man show_.  
Castiel, improvvisamente, gli rivolse uno sguardo, non sapeva bene come interpretarlo, probabilmente era una richiesta d’aiuto, ma cosa poteva fare per aiutarlo?  
Ormai Balthazar era lì, non poteva fare molto per migliorare la situazione.

_“Per me non c’è niente sulla terra:_  
 Più bello del tuo sorriso  
Nessun suono più dolce della tua risata  
Nessun piacere più grande del tenerti stretto fra le mie braccia.  
Oggi ho realizzato di non poter vivere senza di te (…)”

  
  
Quell’ultima ora era stata la più lunga e imbarazzante della sua vita e dire che una volta aveva dovuto spiegare a sua madre cosa ci facesse un reggiseno sotto al suo letto.  
  
Lo spiacevole _quasi_ incidente di prima sembrava essere stato dimenticato o almeno nessuno non ne aveva più fatto menzione e Castiel era tornato al suo solito pallore da morto. Avrebbe fatto una bella figura sul set di _The walking Dead_ , avrebbe potuto fare quello morto da poche ore.  
Da quando Balthazar li aveva deliziati con la sua compagnia Dean si era scolato un altro paio di bottiglie di birra. Era impressionate quanto quel ragazzo potesse parlare da solo senza il bisogno di interpellare nessuno, davvero, avrebbe potuto fare uno show tipo quello di _Oprah_ e questo non voleva dire che lui guardasse quel programma da ragazzine con gli ormoni a mille, ne aveva visto uno spezzone UNA sola volta perché dopo ci sarebbe stato _Doctor Sexy MD._  
I discorsi del coinquilino di Cas erano interessanti quanto suo fratello che parlava di assassini vari. L’ultimo argomento su cui si discuteva nel _Balthazar Show_ era di come avesse incrociato, in quella discoteca, un suo compagno del corso di teatro e più precisamente quello a cui aveva soffiato il ruolo nell’ultima rappresentazione. Non che a Dean interessasse veramente questo discorso, anzi, nella sua mente aveva già pensato ad almeno cinque modi diversi per uccidere Balthazar utilizzando, solamente, le chiavi della sua macchina, ma non poteva fare molto altro oltre che ascoltare quei discorsi senza senso in quel momento.  
-Balthazar, non puoi impedire ad una persona che non sopporti di venire in un posto perché ci sei tu.- Aveva risposto pazientemente Castiel all’ultima affermazione del suo coinquilino. Era impressionante il modo pacato in cui il ragazzo continuava a rispondere a tutta quella marea di stronzate, forse era l’abitudine a sentirle che gli impediva di essere stupito.  
-Non è che non la sopporti, solo che è stato strano.-  
Cas sospirò a quest’ultima affermazione. Forse si ritrovava spesso a fare queste discussioni con il suo coinquilino, non lo invidiava per niente, per fortuna con Benny andava d’amore d’accordo e a parte il piccolo incidente del film fra loro procedeva tutto liscio come l’olio, ma ancora si domandava come il suo collega non avesse provato ad uccidere Balthazar nel sonno.  
Bevve gli ultimi sorsi di birra e solo Dio sa quanto ne avrebbe voluta ordinare un’altra per ascoltare il meno possibile tutte quelle chiacchiere inutili, ma dopo avrebbe dovuto guidare quindi decise di smettere, anche se questo voleva dire ascoltare _Balth._  
Di tanto in tanto lanciava qualche occhiata a Castiel e notò che anche lui era arrivato al limite della sopportazione, aveva sospirato più lui negli ultimi due minuti di una ragazzina al suo primo appuntamento. Chissà com’era quando si arrabbiava, forse diventava tipo _Hulk_ , se così fosse stato non vedeva l’ora di vederlo scoppiare e riversare la sua rabbia sul suo coinquilino e tutto quello che doveva fare era stare lì, in silenzio e osservare il _lento_ scorrere degli eventi.  
Balthazar riprese a parlare e Dean iniziò a giocherellare con i bracciali che teneva sul polso a coprire la sua voglia. Aveva quasi baciato Castiel, come aveva potuto lasciarsi trascinare in quel modo?  
Non era detto che fossero anime gemelle nel senso romantico, magari loro erano destinati ad essere solo amici, cose del genere capitavano, anche se molto raramente e probabilmente questa volta era toccata a loro.  
-Tutto bene?-  
Quella non era la voce di Castiel, anche perché stava ancora ‘conversando’ con il suo coinquilino. Alzò la testa e accanto a lui si era appena seduto Benny, finalmente aveva deciso di far ritorno all’ovile. Si stupì nel vedere che aveva ancora quello stupido capello in testa, come faceva a non sentirsi fuori posto con quel cappello da vecchio?  
Se voleva passare per il nonno che va in discoteca per dire alle ragazze di vestirsi beh complimenti! Era riuscito nel suo intento. E poi come avevano fatto i suoi amici a lasciarglielo in testa?  
Magari l’umiliazione era un rito di iniziazione per quelli che frequentavano la facoltà di filosofia, si sarebbe aspettato questo e altro da quei tizzi strani che si divertivano a leggere cose in una lingua morta!  
-Sì, sì, tutto bene.- Rispose un po’ scocciato.  
Adesso che Benny era lì non si sarebbe più potuto godere Castiel che si arrabbiava con Balthazar, perché era sicuro che il ragazzo volesse andarsene subito. Tutto sommato, però, era contento che  fosse tornato indietro, almeno adesso aveva una scusa per smettere di annuire a tutte le stupidaggini che diceva l’amico di Cas. Solo che gli dispiaceva per il suo collega, che sarebbe dovuto restare lì ancora per chissà quanto tempo a farsi riempire la testa di tutte quelle chiacchiere inutili.  
-Dean, non ci presenti il tuo amico?-  
Con quella frase, detta quasi sottovoce, come se avesse avuto paura di disturbare, Castiel interruppe il fiume di parole che il suo coinquilino stava continuando a gettare al vento come se interessasse a qualcuno. Subito vide Balth cambiare espressione e non rivolse una sguardo proprio amichevole a Benny.  
-Lui è Benny, il mio coinquilino.- Si affrettò a dire indicandolo con un semplice gesto della mano. –E stavamo per andarcene.-  
   
Quell’ultima affermazione sembrò stupire Benny o almeno questa fu l’impressione che diede a Castiel. Quel ragazzo sembrava troppo diverso da Dean per essere il suo coinquilino, ma forse si sarebbe potuto dire la stessa cosa di lui e Balthazar, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che potessero avere qualche interesse in comune.  
-D’accordo.- Si limitò a dire trovando strano il comportamento che il suo collega aveva appena avuto.  
Sapeva che Balth stava diventando logorroico, era un’ora che stava parlando praticamente da solo e quella non doveva essere proprio la serata ideale di Dean. Era tutta colpa sua se la sua serata era rovinata, non avrebbe dovuto accettare l’invito a sedersi con lui, avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, far finta di non sentirlo e se domani gli avesse chiesto spiegazioni gli avrebbe risposto dicendo che il volume della musica era così alto che non era riuscito a sentirlo. Se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro nel tempo  avrebbe potuto evitare una serata imbarazzante all’insegna dei discorsi senza senso di Balthazar.  
Quando vide il suo coinquilino alzarsi dallo sgabello desiderò sparire. Non era un bel segno quando Balth si alzava in quel modo, almeno non lo era per lui. Ogni volta si alzava di scatto significava  che stava per dire una delle sue solite battute fuori luogo e senza senso. Certe volte si domandava perché avesse scelto di vivere proprio con lui e dire che aveva conosciuto altri possibili coinquilini meno molesti e invadenti.  
Si massaggiò le tempie abbassando lo sguardo sperando di sbagliarsi, sperava davvero che Balthazar cambiasse idea e tornasse seduto, ma purtroppo niente di tutto ciò accadde.  
- _Non andartene docile in questa buona notte…_ -  
Alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere Dean guardare Balth con uno sguardo interrogatorio, probabilmente si stava domandando il perché di quella battuta e sinceramente anche lui se lo stava chiedendo. Castiel non era il tipo che si imbarazzava facilmente, anzi, ma quando il suo coinquilino  
se ne usciva con frasi simili non poteva fare a meno di provare un po’ di vergogna per lui. Infondo qualcuno doveva pur avere un po’ di senso del pudore.  
- _Infuria contro il morire della Luce.-_  
Questa volta a parlare fu Benny, l’amico di Dean.  
Castiel aveva la sensazione di conoscere quelle parole, le aveva già lette da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove. Forse era una poesia che gli aveva recitato il suo coinquilino mentre lo aiutava con dei provini, ma quella non sembrava una cosa che il ragazzo avrebbe potuto dire ad una audizione.  
-Tu sei quello a cui ho soffiato il ruolo nello spettacolo!-  
Affermò Balthazar con una strana euforia.  
E improvvisamente Castiel si ricordò dove aveva letto quella frase: sulla _schiena di Balthazar_.

_“Avere un’anima gemella non significa sempre innamorarsi.  
Puoi trovare la tua anima gemella anche nell’amicizia.”_

  
  
Si era ritrovato fuori dal locale, seduto sul marciapiede come un bambino che aspetta sua madre fuori da un negozio. Aveva iniziato a sentirsi di troppo là e non voleva entrare in una discussione in cui non c’entrava assolutamente niente così aveva optato per aspettare Balthazar fuori per poi tornare a casa insieme.  
  
Si era stretto nel suo cappotto, faceva più freddo di quando erano arrivati, sperando che il suo coinquilino risolvesse al più presto quell’imprevisto, almeno sarebbero potuti tornare a casa.  
Era lì ormai da dieci minuti quando sentì qualcosa di freddo poggiarsi contro la sua guancia. Rabbrividì all’istante e si chiese quale pazzo avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere. Alzò appena la testa e vide Dean che gli aveva allungato una bottiglia di birra.  
-Non mi guardare in quel modo.- Aveva detto scocciato il ragazzo. –Prendi la birra e bevi.-  
Castiel accennò un impercettibile sorriso e prese la bottiglia stringendola, poi, con entrambe le mani. Il suo collega si mise seduto accanto a lui e bevve un sorso di birra così lungo che per un istante ebbe il timore che la finisse tutta.  
Qualsiasi cosa succedeva si ritrovava, sempre, da solo con il ragazzo, ormai ci stava facendo l’abitudine, anche se la cosa lo metteva ancora un po’ a disagio.  
Seguendo il consiglio che gli aveva dato l’altro poco prima bevve un piccolo sorso di birra.  
-Se non altro è una bella serata.-  
Aveva detto Dean cercando di rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante. Cas non aveva proprio voglia di parlare, chi ne avrebbe avuta in un momento come quello?  
Balthazar aveva immaginato l’incontro con la sua anima gemella sin da quando lo conosceva, era esattamente come suo fratello, e non era giusto che fosse capitato in quel modo, addirittura il suo incontro con Dean era stato più emozionante e lui aveva storpiato il suo nome.  
Già, _Dean_ , nessuno sapeva di lui, nessuno sapeva che era la sua anima gemella, nessuno sapeva che si erano quasi baciati, per una volta il pessimo tempismo del suo coinquilino lo aveva salvato da un errore madornale.  
-Fa troppo freddo per i miei gusti.-  
Si limitò a dire con il suo solito tono serio bevendo un altro sorso di birra. Non aveva voglia di parlare, sinceramente non sapeva neanche perché si trovasse ancora lì, seduto su quel freddo marciapiede insieme alla causa di tutti i suoi recenti problemi.  
-Posso riaccompagnarti a casa.-  
-E Benny?-  
-Lui può tornare a casa anche da solo, è grande e grosso.-  
Quella era una scena che si era ripetuta fin troppo volte in quei due giorni: lui che rimane a piedi, Dean che gli offre un passaggio e poi silenzio imbarazzante per tutto il viaggio.  
Dovette ammettere che però un passaggio, adesso, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, lì fuori stava gelando e dentro il locale si annoiava a morte, infondo Balthazar non aveva bisogno di lui per tornare a casa e di certo non avrebbe avuto bisogno in un momento come quello.

_“ Anima gemella:  
(n.) Quella persona che incontrerai accidentalmente durante la tua vita e con la quale creerai un rapporto indistruttibile.  
La tua anima gemella ti farà sorridere, condividerà le tue speranze e realizzerà i tuoi sogni.”_

  
  
Per la prima volta si trovava sull’Impala di Dean perché lo voleva lui e non perché l’altro lo aveva obbligato a salire.  
  
La radio era accesa e suonava a tutto volume canzoni che ormai non conosceva più nessuno, perché era impossibile che ci fosse qualcuno che ancora ascoltava gli _Oasis_. In quel mandando stava andando _Champagne Supernova:_ Castiel adorava quella canzone, anche perché c’era stato un periodo in cui Gabriel ascoltava quella canzone a loop.  
Senza neanche pensarci si era ritrovato a canticchiare il motivetto della canzone mentre osservava il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino, anche se era difficile vedere qualcosa visto che ormai era buio pesto.  
Sentì Dean ridere e si chiese perché quel ragazzo ridesse sempre, come faceva a trovare tutto divertente?  
-Cosa c’è?-  
Chiese, se c’era qualcosa di divertente voleva ridere anche lui.  
-Sei stonato come una campana, ecco cosa c’è.-  
Quell’affermazione avrebbe dovuto offenderlo e invece si ritrovò ad accennare un lieve sorriso, anche se si chiedeva come avesse fatto a sentirlo visto che stava sussurrando, che si fosse lasciato trasportare dalla canzone e avesse iniziato a canticchiare ad alta voce?  
Beh, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che gli capitava, se si scavava nella sua lista di figuracce in luoghi pubblici se ne trovavano tante che avevano a che fare con il canticchiare canzoni.  
-Tu sapresti fare di meglio?-  
Dean sbatté la mani sul volante e Castiel non capì perché lo fece, forse era un po’ alticcio.  
-Saprei suonarla ad occhi chiusi.-  
Giusto, Dean era un musicista stando a quello che gli aveva raccontato quella mattina.

Senza neanche accorgersene si ritrovò davanti casa di Castiel. Era strano, come ogni volta che lo accompagnava, il viaggio diventasse sempre più corto.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta d’ingresso del palazzo e aspettò che il suo collega scendesse, credeva che lo avrebbe visto schizzare fuori dalla macchina una volta fermi, ma invece Cas era ancora inchiodato sul sedile del passeggero. Non riusciva proprio a capire quel ragazzo: un secondo sembrava volesse scappare, mentre l’altro sembrava non volersene neanche andare.  
-Ti va di salire?-  
Quella richiesta stupì piacevolmente Dean che non si aspettava nuovamente un invito a salire in casa del ragazzo, stava per rispondere quando l’altro lo precedette.  
-Non fraintendere, possiamo aspettare Balthazar e Benny a casa mia, dubito che Balth guiderebbe fino a casa vostra, non gli piace andare i posti nuovi.-  
L’ultima frase suonava come il tentativo di fare una battuta, tentativo fallito miseramente perché Castiel non sapeva fare le battute e mai ci sarebbe riuscito.  
-Hai ragione.-  
Si limitò a rispondere Dean spegnendo la macchina e togliendo le chiavi dal quadro.  
Fare nuovamente quelle scale fu un suicidio, per non parlare di _Titanic_ che appena aveva sentito Castiel rientrare aveva iniziato a strusciarsi come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. Non aveva mai starnutito tanto come in quel momento.  
Si tolse la giacca e, come la sera prima, la lasciò sul divano mentre Cas era andato nella sua stanza. Gli sembrava di rivivere un _Déjà-vu_ , forse adesso si sarebbe risvegliato nella sua stanza con il computer a terra e i vestiti gettati in giro.  
Si era rimesso a leggere i titoli dei DVD negli scaffali, la scorsa volta si era fermato a metà a causa di quel porno-musical, magari avrebbe trovato qualcosa di interessante insieme a tutta quella paccottiglia.  
-Ho chiamato Balthazar.- A Dean quasi non venne un infarto, Castiel la doveva smettere di comparire all’improvviso alle spalle delle persone, era una cosa che non si faceva!  
L’altro non sembrava neanche farlo apposta, certe volte gli ricordava un bambino, un bambino molto inquietante. –Ha detto che tornerà fra poco, quindi, se la vuoi smettere di toccare le sue cose, puoi aspettare Benny in cucina.-  
L’idea di stare seduto a tavola non lo eccitava per niente, soprattutto perché sarebbe stati in silenzio e Mr. Ghiacciolo avrebbe troncato sul nascere qualsiasi spunto per dialogare. Adesso capiva perché Balthazar riuscisse a parlare da solo per tutto quel tempo senza mai perdere un colpo!  
-Perché non guardiamo questo film?- Chiese estraendo velocemente e a caso un DVD dalla libreria.  
Che film aveva preso?  
Dean non lo sapeva, sperava solo che non fosse niente di imbarazzante come il Rocky Horror.  
- _Magic in the Moonlight?-_  
Castiel allungò una mano e prese, con delicatezza, la custodia ed iniziò a rigirarsela fra le mani.  
-Non credevo ti piacesse questo genere di film, ma se insisti.-  
Dopo neanche dieci minuti si era ritrovato seduto sul divano con accanto Castiel che si era preparato una tazza di tea e aveva recuperato una coperta in pile che si era poggiato sulle gambe, ma quanti anni aveva?  
Il film non sembrava essere male, c’era una veggente che voleva convincere l’illusionista che la magia esiste davvero e poi la trama aveva iniziato a confondersi e la stanchezza ebbe la meglio su Dean. L’ultima cosa che ricordava di aver sentito era: _Quando il cuore controlla la testa il disastro è sicuro_.

_“Essere anime gemelle vuol dire  
amare perfettamente una persona imperfetta”_

  
  
Mugolò appena quando un raggio di sole gli si posò sugli occhi che subito iniziò a stropicciarsi. Sentiva uno strano peso schiacciargli il braccio. La scorsa sera non ricordava di essere andato con una ragazza, non ricordava neanche di aver lasciato la casa di Castiel, ma probabilmente la sua mente gli stava giocando un brutto scherzo, infondo si stava appena svegliando.  
  
Intorno a lui c’era uno strano silenzio, di solito Benny metteva la televisione a tutto volume per ascoltare il telegiornale, ma quella mattina il silenzio regnava sovrano nell’appartamento. Dean fu contento di questa cosa, almeno avrebbe potuto dormire qualche minuto in più prima di alzarsi e andare alla caffetteria, anche se non si sarebbe mai mosso da lì, nonostante il peso sul braccio, stava bene, forse l’unica cosa che rovinava quell’attimo di pace era il caldo: si stava letteralmente sciogliendo!  
Decise di aprire gli occhi, giusto il tempo per sbarazzarsi del piumino e rimettersi a dormire.  
Si stiracchiò appena e istintivamente strinse a sé qualcosa che, a sua volta, mugolò contrariata. Le cose erano due: o Benny aveva deciso, improvvisamente, di dormire con lui o una ragazza si era infiltrata nel suo letto.  
Aprì gli occhi e quando riuscì a distinguere i contorni della persona abbracciata a lui non volle quasi crederci: Castiel non solo era accanto a lui, ma gli stava schiacciando il braccio e teneva la testa sul suo petto!  
Adesso era evidente il fatto che non era tornato a casa, ma quando si erano messi in quella posizione?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Titolo:** Like Coffee and Donuts  
**Titolo capitolo:** Friends with Benefits  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Rating:** Giallo  
**Genere:** Romantico  
**Avvertenze:** AU, Soulmates, probabili OOC, fluff -solo per questo capitolo-  
**Beta:** BalderMoon  
**Trama** _:Secondo la mitologia greca, in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti, condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà._  
“Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?  
Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?  
Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!”  
_|Soulmates!AU|_  
**Note:** Friends with benefits, film del 2011 diretto da Will Gluck e interpretato da Mila Kunis e Justin Timberlake.  
Eccomi qua, salve a tutti!  
Non mi sono dimenticata della storia, tranquilli, esattamente come le serie tv ho fatto la pausa invernale, purtroppo non so dirvi con quanta frequenza aggiornerò, troppo bello aggiornare ogni primo del mese, cercherò di pubblicare una volta al mese come al solito e se magari ho più tempo potrei provare a scrivere dei piccoli capitoli /o fare uno spin -off con capitoli brevi/ su Balthazar e Benny, se vi siete persi il loro incontro correte a leggere lo scorso capitolo!  
Fatemi sapere se l'idea potrebbe interessarvi ed io vedrò di azionarmi per realizzarla.  
Bene, vi lascio al capitolo e ne approfitto per ringraziare tutti coloro che seguono/recensiscono/condividono la storia o solamente ne parlano con gli amici è veramente importante per me!  
Buona lettura.  
P.s. Il capitolo è leggermente più OOC del solito  
  
  
  
  


“ _Quando incontrai quello giusto_  
quello che ti cambierà la vita  
il tuo cuore batterà,  
ballerai con lui al suono di quel ritmo  
finché la canzone non finirà”

  
Dean aveva sperato fino all'ultimo secondo che la sua vista lo avesse ingannato, era impossibile che Castiel stesse dormendo,fra le sue braccia, ma ogni volta che riapriva gli occhi, dopo averli chiusi pensando di svegliarsi da quell'incubo, il ragazzo era sempre lì. Come erano finiti in quella posizione?  
Non era la prima volta che si svegliava abbracciato a qualcuno, ma quella era la prima volta con un _uomo_ la trovava una cosa alquanto strana. Si lasciò andare ad un lungo e rumoroso sospiro passandosi la mano libera fra i capelli. Abbassò di poco lo sguardo e notò che sul volto di Cas aveva iniziato a formarsi un'espressione contrariata: forse quel sospiro lo aveva infastidito?  
Per quanto volesse andarsene da quel divano e fare finta che quella scena non fosse mai accaduta non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di svegliare Castiel, ogni volta che ci provava si fermava ancor prima di muovere un muscolo. Trovava rilassante ascoltare il respiro lento e regolare del ragazzo che, ancora, aveva la testa poggiata sul suo petto, forse lo stava trovando anche fin troppo rilassante perché per un istante gli balenò in testa il pensiero di lui e Cas che restavano abbracciati in quel modo tutto il giorno. Ma a cosa diavolo stava pensando?  
Non aveva nessun motivo di pensare a lui in quel modo eppure la sera prima aveva provato a baciarlo e probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito se quel rompiscatole di Balthazar avesse aspettato qualche minuto. Cosa sarebbe successo se fossero riusciti a scambiarsi quell'effusione?  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene oppure Castiel lo avrebbe rifiutato e se ne sarebbe andato arrabbiato?  
Insomma, il ragazzo non aveva l'aria di uno che baciava il primo che passava e probabilmente aveva azzardato troppo con quella mossa, ma non ricordava neanche perché avesse provato a baciarlo, non trovava neanche un possibile motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto farlo, sperava solo che l'altro non volesse parlarne o chiedergli perché ci avesse provato, perché se lo avesse fatto lo avrebbe negato fino alla morte!  
Forse tutto quello stava accadendo perché erano anime gemelle. I suoi genitori gli avevano raccontato spesso storie su quanto fosse naturale voler fare determinate cose con la propria 'metà', ma non credeva che fossero vere o almeno non così tanto!  
Stare abbracciato sul divano con lui, pensare di baciarlo per poi andare a fare colazione insieme avevano iniziato ad essere pensieri così naturali che iniziavano a spaventarlo. Doveva smetterla di farsi film mentali quando si agitava, non era una cosa buona, anche se delle volte era sicuro che avrebbe potuto vincere un Oscar con quei 'film'.  
Il braccio aveva iniziato ad intorpidirsi, Castiel doveva svegliarsi e doveva farlo al più presto se non voleva avere un braccio 'addormentato' sulla coscienza. Dean fece un profondo respiro, cercando di raccogliere tutte le sue forze: doveva svegliarlo se non voleva trovarsi senza un braccio.  
-Castiel, svegliati.- Disse piano cercando di non farlo spaventare.  
Cas mugolò contrariato un paio di volte prima di aprire gli occhi.  
Lo vide accennare un lieve sorriso. Subito si chiese se sorridesse sempre la mattina quando si svegliava e per uno strano motivo era quasi... _felice_ di essere stato il primo a 'bearsi' di quel sorriso. Accidenti, lo aveva fatto di nuovo, aveva pensato a Castiel _in quel modo_ e, esattamente come al pub la sera prima, aveva avuto l'impulso di baciarlo, impulso che represse subito, non voleva incasinare ancora di più le cose.  
-Buon giorno, bella addormentata.- Scherzò Dean lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola risata passando la sua mano fra i capelli scuri dell'amico scompigliandoli, se possibile, ancora di più.  
Il sorriso di Castiel divenne subito un broncio, ma non era lo stesso broncio che faceva sempre a lavoro quando si arrabbiava o non capiva qualcosa, sembrava quello di un bambino che non voleva svegliare per andare a scuola. Aveva ancora la coperta che la sera prima si era appoggiato sulle gambe, solo che adesso gli arrivava fino alle spalle, l'unica cosa rimasta scoperta era la testa.  
-Buon giorno.-  
Lo sentì mormorare con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno mentre tentava di stropicciarsi un occhio. Dean poté lasciarsi andare ad un lungo sospiro di sollievo quando Castiel decise di alzarsi dal divano, ormai era sicuro di non averlo neanche più un braccio. Iniziò a massaggiarlo mentre alzò lo sguardo verso Cas, che adesso era in piedi davanti a lui con la coperta che sembrava essere un mantello. Era così dannatamente ridicolo, senza contare il fatto che aveva un _segnaccio_ rosso in faccia, probabilmente mentre dormiva gli occhiali dovevano avergli lasciato il segno. Se aveva dormito con gli occhiali dove erano finiti?  
Se fossero stati sul divano se ne sarebbero accorti, forse era anche per questo che aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno leggermente allarmato. Fu allora che sentirono una voce familiarmente irritante ridere: Balthazar.  
-Buon giorno ragazzi.- Cercò di dire il coinquilino di Cas tra una risata e l'altra. -Ho interrotto qualcosa?-  
Dean roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, aveva fatto la stessa domanda la sera precedente sapendo benissimo che aveva interrotto 'qualcosa', quel ragazzo era Satana sceso in terra.  
-Tranquillo Cassie, i tuoi occhiali sono sul tuo comodino, ieri sera te li ho tolti.-  
Vide Castiel rilassarsi improvvisamente, come se la sua vita dipendesse da quegli occhiali e poi tornò nuovamente serio. -Perché non ci hai svegliato?-  
  
Castiel era un po' arrabbiato con il suo coinquilino, come aveva potuto farlo dormire tutta la notte abbracciato a Dean?  
Non aveva pensato alle conseguenze che quell'azione avrebbe potuto portare?  
A che scopo poi, cosa pensava avessero potuto fare insieme?  
Erano colleghi, lavoravano nella stessa caffetteria, e si erano semplicemente addormentati sul divano mentre stavano vedendo un film, niente sarebbe potuto essere più innocente. Poi non si sarebbero mai ritrovati su quel divano se Balthazar fosse tornato prima a casa con il coinquilino di Dean.  
-Sembravate dormire così bene, non volevo svegliarvi.-  
Cas sapeva bene che quella era una scusa, sapeva bene che quando faceva in quel modo era perché 'ho visto che c'è qualcosa fra te e quel tipo, così ho pensato di accelerare le cose', non sarebbe stata la prima volta che capitava. Come si poteva provare interesse verso una persona che si conosceva appena?  
A Cas non importava niente se Dean era la sua anima gemella, sarebbe potuto essere anche il principe di Scozia per quanto gli interessava, ma lui non avrebbe mai cambiato idea. Dean era un estraneo per lui e lo sarebbe rimasto fin quando lui non avrebbe deciso altrimenti.  
Si massaggiò le tempie pensando a quanto gli facesse male la schiena, non era stata una bella idea dormire sul divano, sopratutto in quel posizione. Come sarebbe riuscito ad andare a lezione?  
Era distrutto, si sarebbe sicuramente addormentato, ma non poteva saltare quella lezione e poi non poteva lasciare Alfie da solo, (io metterei un punto) perché il suo collega doveva sempre incasinargli la giornata in quel modo?  
Non ricordava di aver firmato un contratto dove lo autorizzava a rovinargli ogni singola giornata della sua vita e adesso che ci pensava la sua macchina era ancora rotta. Iniziava veramente a credere che Dio ce l'avesse con lui.  
Mosse qualche passo in direzione del suo coinquilino quando sentì Dean alzarsi dal divano e schiarirsi la voce. Forse non era stato carino andarsene in quel modo senza dire neanche una parola.  
-Puoi sederti in cucina...Balthazar preparerà la colazione.-  
Non era il turno di Balthazar, ma visto il guaio in cui lo aveva cacciato doveva rimediare in qualche modo.  


_“Anima Gemella:  
2 n. una connessione fra persone affini  
che non può essere spiegata a parole”_

  
Castiel si era recato nella sua camera da letto per darsi una sistemata, non sopportava l'idea di mostrarsi al mondo, in questo caso a Dean, ancora assonnato e mezzo addormentato. Decise di indossare una semplice maglietta grigia e un paio di jeans. se non ricordava male quello era il giorno di riposo del locale di Ellen, quindi poteva optare anche per un abbigliamento più casual, all'Università nessuno lo avrebbe giudicato considerando che c'era chi si vestiva peggio. Prese gli occhiali e se li mise, prima di uscire si sarebbe messo le lenti, ma per ora preferiva stare il più comodo possibile.  
Sulla strada per la cucina si imbatté in Céline o, come preferiva chiamarla lui, Titanic, il che era strano visto che a quell'ora, di solito, era sempre addormentata sul letto di Balthazar o almeno così credeva visto che la mattina non era mai in giro. Si piegò per concedere qualche grattino alla gatta quando, improvvisamente, sentì un forte odore di caffè provenire dalla cucina. Il caffè di Balthazar non aveva mai un odore così buono, cosa ci aveva messo per farlo profumare così tanto?  
A quanto pare Titanic non gradì molto le attenzioni visto che si allontanò quasi subito, così si alzò da terra e riprese a camminare verso la cucina. Man mano che si avvicina all'odore di caffè si aggiungevano altri odori uno più buono dell'altro. Castiel sapeva che il suo coinquilino cucina bene, ma non credeva così bene. Accennò istintivamente un leggerissimo sorriso, a dire il vero increspò un po' le labbra quindi non sapeva se si poteva definire veramente sorriso. Appena varcò la porta della cucina dove la tavola era apparecchiata per la colazione. _“Ha fatto in fretta”_ si disse fra sé e sé mentre prendeva posto.  
-Il caffè oggi ha un odore buonissimo.-  
Ammise Cas iniziando a versane un po' nella sua tazza. Generalmente non era una persona che dispensava complimenti, ma quella mattina Balthazar aveva fatto proprio un buon lavoro.  
-Sono contento che ti piaccia il caffè.-  
Quella non era la voce di Balth. Castiel si girò verso i fornelli e vide Dean tenere in mano un piatto pieno di frittelle. Lo vide avvicinarsi al tavolo e prendere posto accanto a lui poggiando il piatto sul tavolo. Lui aveva cucinato quelle frittelle e fatto il caffè?  
A giudicare dall'espressione compiaciuta sul suo volto la sua ipotesi non doveva essere sbagliata.  
-Hai avvertito Benny?- Chiese non perché gli importasse veramente, ma perché odiava i momenti di silenzio con Dean e poi l'ultima volta che in cui erano stati in silenzio si erano quasi baciati.  
-Gli ho mandato un messaggio.- Rispose l'altro versandosi un bicchiere di succo. -E' grande e grosso, vivrà una mattinata senza di me.- E si lasciò sfuggire una risata.  
Cas non capì il perché l'altro stesse ridendo, ma preferì non esternare il suo pensiero. -Bene.- Si limitò a rispondere.  
Appena Balthazar varcò la soglia della cucina si guadagnò uno sguardo poco rassicurante. Era ancora arrabbiato con lui, avrebbe dovuto svegliarli e non lasciarli dormire sul divano come se fossero stati una coppietta al loro primo appuntamento!  
Nonostante tutto Balth si mise seduto al suo solito posto e versandosi il caffè disse -Cassie mi ha detto che curiosavi fra i miei DVD l'altra sera.-  
Castiel desiderò sparire, perché Balthazar doveva metterlo sembra in imbarazzo?  
  
Dean rise, quasi contento del fatto che Castiel avesse parlato di lui con il suo coinquilino, anche se sperava di essere ricordato per altro e non per il essere il _guardone di DVD_.  
-Sì, sono stato attirato da alcuni titoli ...particolari.- Si sforzò di non ricordare la sua terribile esperienza con il _porno musical_ , per cui non aveva ancora il coraggio di guardare Benny negli occhi.  
-Come il Rocky Horror?- Chiese Cas prima di infilarsi un boccone di frittella in bocca.  
-Esatto.-  
-Quello è il musical preferito di Castiel, sai?- Aggiunse Balthazar ridendo.  
Si voltò verso Cas chiedendosi come facesse a piacergli una cosa di quel genere. Insomma, aveva l'aria di essere una persona abbastanza ingessata e quel musical era come dire...molto particolare, non era certo un genere che avrebbe gli avrebbe attribuito, sopratutto non dopo aver sentito quella cameriera gemere e cantare allo stesso tempo: quel suono perseguiterà i suoi peggiori incubi per molti anni a venire.  
Il resto della colazione passò nel modo più tranquillo possibile, Balthazar si era messo a spiegargli la trama di un sacco di musical, in particolar modo si soffermò su i _Miserabili_ che a quanto pare non parlava solo di persone povere, come aveva pensato la prima volta che aveva visto la custodia del DVD, ma anche della rivoluzione francese. Comunque sia non è che gli interessassero molto tutte quelle chiacchiere inutili, guardare musical era infondo alla lista della sue cose da fare.  


_“Le anime gemelle sono le persone che_  
fanno uscire il meglio di te.  
Non sono perfette,  
ma per te lo saranno sempre” 

  
Castiel si era congedato nella sua stanza lasciandolo solo con Balthazar che non la finiva più di parlare di teatro e cose affini, per un momento, si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe andato d'amore e d'accordo con Benny che parlava solo di teatro e filosofia. Delle volte si chiedeva come facessero ad essere amici visto che a lui non interessavano quelle cose. Aveva pensato un paio di volte di infilzare la mano del coinquilino di Cas con una forchetta, forse così la avrebbe smesso di gettare chiacchiere al vento come se interessassero veramente a qualcuno.  
Si sentì sollevato quando Castiel tornò da loro, almeno non sarebbe più stato costretto ad ascoltare il _Balthazar Show_. Il ragazzo indossava il cappotto, la tracolla e si era tolto gli occhiali, dove stava andando?  
Certamente non da Ellen, quello era il giorno di chiusura del locale.  
-Sto andando a lezione.- Disse sistemandosi lo zaino.  
-Ti do un passaggio, tanto devo andare in quella direzione.-  
Mentì alzandosi in piedi e muovendo qualche passo verso Cas.  
Lui non doveva andare verso l'Università, ma dalla parte opposta, quando il locale di Ellen era chiuso lavorava a tempo perso nell'officina di un amico di suo padre, ma ci aveva preso gusto a scarrozzare Castiel in giro per la città, era diventato la sua _auto di cortesia._  
-No.- Rispose secco il ragazzo. -Andrò in autobus.-  
Preferì non insistere per il momento e così lo lasciò uscire senza troppe storie e poco dopo lasciò la casa anche a lui per recarsi all'officina.  
  
  
Una volta salito in macchina abbassò di poco il finestrino e accese la radio. Nonostante il cielo fosse coperto da qualche nuvola il sole era caldo e sembrava una bella giornata, ciò mise di buon umore Dean che iniziò a cantare il motivetto della canzone che stavano passando alla radio pur non sapendo neanche una parola.  
Era quasi arrivato a metà della stradina quando vide Castiel. Si avvicinò, per quanto passibile, al marciapiede dove il ragazzo camminava, iniziò procedere a passo d'uomo e abbassò del tutto il finestrino.  
-Sicuro di non volere un passaggio?-  
Vide Cas irrigidirsi subito , forse non era stata una buona idea prenderlo alle spalle in quel modo, ma all'inizio gli era sembrata una cosa carina e divertente anche se sembrava essere il classico cliché dei film che sua madre amava vedere in tv, non che lui li conoscesse, sia chiaro. Il suo collega non si fermò e continuò a camminare. Ormai far salire il ragazzo sulla sua macchina era diventata una sfida e allo stesso tempo un gioco divertente.  
-Passi spesso da queste parti?-  
-Dean, per favore...- Lo sentì borbottare. Se non altro era riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione, anche se per farlo aveva dovuto sfoderare la frase più _abusata_ di sempre. Comunque sia Castiel si fermò e lui fece lo stesso.  
-Sai, qui vicino abita un mio collega, un tipo serio, capelli scuri, credo tu lo abbia visto da queste parti.- Continuò cercando di non scoppiare a ridere vedendo che l'espressione di Cas che si faceva man mano sempre più confusa. Tra poco avrebbe iniziato a fumargli il cervello se si fosse concentrato ancora un po'. -Non gli piace molto farsi dare i passaggi, anche se ad offrirglieli sono io, secondo te perché?-  
Forse l'altro aveva capito lo scherzo perché lo vide accennare un piccolissimo sorriso. Sperava davvero che adesso gli reggesse il gioco.  
-Non so, magari gli piace camminare.-  
-Ne dubito, non ha l'aria di uno a cui piace sudare.-  
-Davvero?-  
Castiel mosse qualche passo in avanti avvicinandosi alla macchina.  
-Sì e poi non credo che gli piacerebbe fare mezza città a piedi.-  
Dean si lasciò andare ad una breve risata.  
-Magari ha cambiato idea e vuole provare a camminare per mezza città.-  
-Non ci credo neanche se è lui a dirmelo.-  
Si lasciò sfuggire nuovamente una risata, mentre Cas aveva allargato leggermente il suo sorriso e subito Dean si chiese se mai lo avrebbe rivisto sorridere come quando si era appena svegliato quella mattina, era stato un sorriso così innocente che quasi stonava sul volto del ragazzo, ma era stato felice di vederlo.  
-Dovresti imparare a credergli, allora.-  
-Dai, Cas, fatti dare un passaggio.-  
Dean si sentiva quasi in dovere a offrigli un passaggio; si era offerto di riparargli l'auto ed era palese che si stesse offrendo anche come ' _auto di cortesia_ ', anche perché Bobby non gli avrebbe mai permesso di prendere una macchina dalla rimessa per darla a un totale estraneo.  
Vide Castiel cambiare espressione: era tornato serio, pensieroso, probabilmente era indeciso sul da farsi, ma dopo tutto gli stava offrendo un semplice passaggio fino all'Università non capiva il motivo di tuta quella titubanza, aveva per caso paura che approfittasse della storia delle _anime gemelle_ per saltargli addosso?  
Sinceramente, aveva avuto un sacco di occasioni per farlo, ma non era nel suo stile e ci teneva ad essere onesto con Castiel, anche se questo voleva dire aspettare per affrontare il discorso.  
Vide Cas riprendere a camminare e, per un secondo, pensò che non sarebbe salito in macchina, ma quando lo sportello dell'Impala si aprì scricchiolando come sempre, il suo cuore si alleggerì all'improvviso. Stava diventando esattamente come quelle ragazzine nei film di sua madre e detestava questa cosa!  
Velocemente mise in moto, quasi avesse paura che l'altro potesse cambiare idea improvvisamente e decidesse di scendere dalla macchina.  
Di tanto in tanto buttava un'occhiata al suo passeggero. Teneva la testa poggiata al finestrino e, adagiata sulle gambe, aveva la sua tracolla che portava ovunque. Perché non si lasciava un po' andare?  


_“(...) ciascuno di noi, in quanto è stato tagliato_  
come si fa con le sogliole, è la metà, il contrassegno,  
di un singolo essere; e naturalmente ciascuno  
cerca il contrassegno di sé stesso (...)” 

  
La giornata di Castiel passò lentamente come la precedente, del resto. Gli piaceva _Storia del Cinema_ , era la sua materia preferita, ma quel giorno non era riuscito a seguire neanche un minuto della lezione; era troppo impegnato a riflettere sugli avvenimenti della sera precedente e di quella stessa mattina. Stava ripensando a Dean e al fatto che si erano ritrovati a pochi centimetri di distanza e Dio solo sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se Balthazar non fosse arrivato. In più ieri sera si erano addormentati sul divano e si erano abbracciati! Doveva sicuramente essere un qualche scherzo del destino. Sollevò, di poco, la manica sinistra della sua maglia e iniziò ad osservare l'orribile storpiatura del suo nome. Era tutta colpa di quello scarabocchio se la sua vita stava dando a rotoli e era anche colpa di Balthazar che gli aveva procurato quel colloquio alla tavola calda di Ellen. Lui non credeva nelle anime gemelle, sin da bambino la trovava una cosa stupida e priva di alcun senso logico, ma forse la pensava così perché era sicuro che non che non l'avrebbe mai incontrata, ma adesso tutto era diverso, aveva incontrato Dean e prima o poi sarebbero stati costretti a parlare della _cosa_. Pensò che forse si sarebbe dovuto sentire fortunato per essere riuscito ad incontrate la sua metà, alcune persone fantasticavano quell'incontro per tutta la loro vita senza però riuscire a realizzarlo. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere un parere a qualcuno, ma a chi?  
Balthazar era da escludere, lo avrebbe spinto fra le braccia di Dean senza pensarci due volte, e non era sicuro che Alfie avrebbe potuto capire il suo problema. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare Gabriel, ma non sapeva quanto suo fratello gli sarebbe potuto essere d'aiuto.  
Si coprì velocemente il polso quando sentì tutti i suoi colleghi alzarsi dai propri posti discutendo della lezione che si era appena tenuta. Nonostante la voglia fosse diventata meno evidente da quando aveva incontrato Dean ancora si vergognava un po' a mostrarla in giro, dopotutto il suo nome era stato storpiato in _Asstiel_ non era certo qualcosa di cui andare orgogliosi.  
  
Era arrivata l'ora di pranzo e nella fretta di uscire di casa aveva dimenticato di prendere il pranzo, non sarebbe successo niente se per una volta avesse saltato un pasto, così aveva optato per avvantaggiarsi nello studio e si era recando in biblioteca alla ricerca di qualche libro che gli sarebbe potuto essere d'aiuto. Dopo aver trovato quello che stava cercando, un libricino abbastanza piccolo sull'arte contemporanea, si mise seduto sulla gradinata davanti alla biblioteca iniziando a sfogliarlo, dentro faceva troppo caldo così ne approfittò per sedersi fuori.  
-Cassie.-  
Si sentì chiamare. Solo una persona lo chiama in quel modo: Balthazar. Perché era venuto?  
-Alfie mi ha detto che eri in biblioteca.- Iniziò il suo coinquilino sedendosi accanto a lui. -Ti ho portato il pranzo.- Detto questo il ragazzo gli allungò una bustina di plastica. Era stato un gesto strano persino per Balth; da quando si conoscevano non gli aveva mai portato il pranzo, cosa c'era di diverso questa volta?  
Decise, comunque, di non porsi troppe domande. Aveva fame e il suo coinquilino gli aveva portato il pranzo, meglio per lui. Estrasse il porta vivande dalla busta e con molta delusione notò che si trattava di una semplice macedonia...doveva immaginarselo, dopo tutto il pranzo glielo aveva preparato Balthazar.  
-Come è andata con Benny?- Chiese Castiel prima di mangiare un boccone di macedonia. Voleva sapere cosa era successo con il coinquilino di Dean e sopratutto come avevano affrontato il discorso _Anime Gemelle._ Forse avrebbe potuto attingere qualcosa dall'esperienza del ragazzo.  
-Abbiamo parlato e nient'altro.- Rispose Balth stiracchiandosi appena. -Siamo giunti alla conclusione che non siamo fatti per stare insieme in quel senso. Tu, invece?-  
-Io cosa?-  
-Tu e Dean sembrate molto affiatati.-  
Cas continuò a mangiare qualche boccone prima di rispondere: davvero sembravano così affiatati?  
-Siamo solo colleghi di lavoro _.-_ Ed è quello che sarebbero rimasti, anche se ormai era sempre più evidente il fatto che fosse difficile mantenere quel tipo di rapporto e la riprova l'avevano avuta quella mattina, sul divano.  
-Se fossi in te proverei a buttarmi, sai?-

  
_“Un giorno incontrerai qualcuno  
che lascerà un marchio indelebile sulla tua anima”_

  
Non credeva di averlo fatto, lui non era mai così precipitoso, prima di fare una cosa contemplava sempre le conseguenza a cui quella azione lo avrebbero portato, ma dopo che Balthazar se ne era andato non ci aveva pensato due volte a prendere il telefono a mandare un messaggio a Dean. Si erano scambiati i numeri di telefono in caso avessero dovuto cambiare i turni a lavoro, non credeva l'avrebbe mai utilizzato per mandargli un semplice messaggio. Il testo diceva:

  
_“Ti va di bere qualcosa?”_

In fondo, si disse, gli stava riproponendo l'invito del giorno prima.

Dean gli rispose quasi subito con:  
  
_“Ci vediamo fra venti minuti fuori dall'Università”_

  
Si era appoggiato alla cancellata e stava distrattamente guardando il telefono, quando da lontano intravide l'inconfondibile Impala nera di Dean, mise il cellulare in tasca e una volta che la macchina si fermò, salì. Come immaginava la radio era accesa e probabilmente era sulla stessa stazione radio della sera scorsa, quella che trasmetteva solo _Rock Classico_. I finestrini erano entrambi aperti anche se nell'abitacolo si sentiva un forte odore di olio per motori.

-Scusa l'odore, stavo lavorando, mi sono lavato le mani, ma l'odore è restato.- Disse Dean lasciandosi sfuggire una risata poco prima di rimettere in modo la macchina.  
-Avresti dovuto usare il sapone.-  
Rispose serio Castiel iniziando, come al suo solito, a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
-Non ho avuto molto tempo, visto che qualcuno era impaziente di bere qualcosa.-  
Continuò a scherzare.  
Lo sapeva neanche lui perché gli aveva mandato quel messaggio, era tutta colpa di Balthazar che gli aveva detto di buttarsi e lui come uno stupido lo aveva ascoltato. Sperava davvero che l'altro fosse troppo impegnato in altre faccende per rispondergli e invece si era sbagliato.  
La strada che Dean aveva imboccato li stava conducendo fuori città, ma che lui sapesse non c'erano bar dove andare a bere.  
-Dove stiamo andando?-  
Smise di guardare fuori e rivolse, per la prima volta da quando era salito in macchina, lo sguardo verso il suo collega che accennò subito un sorriso.  
-Alla rimessa dove lavoro, non ho ancora finito il mio turno e poi stavo lavorando alla tua macchina.- Abbassò ancora un po' il suo finestrino. -Ho pensato di portarti là almeno puoi dirmi se ci sono altre cose che non vanno.-  
  
La rimessa dove Dean lavorava insieme a Bobby, che doveva essere un caro amico di suo padre, sembrava essere abbastanza mal ridotta e, immediatamente accanto, affacciata su una strada deserta, si erigeva la casa del capo di Dean, Castiel si stava chiedendo come potesse avere dei clienti in un luogo sperduto come quello, ma forse era meglio non fare troppe domande, infondo non era affar suo sapere come quell'uomo si procurasse un lavoro, l'unica cosa che gli interessava era riavere la sua macchina in modo da evitare di dover accettare passaggi da Dean.  


_“Se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all'Inferno, lo farei._  
_Così potrò poi vantarmi con i diavoli_  
_di aver visto il Paradiso senza mai entrarci”_

  
Bobby si era rivelato essere un uomo dai modi di fare abbastanza cordiali, anche se il suo aspetto esteriore e le sue movenze potevano tradire quell'aspetto del suo carattere. Quando Dean li aveva presentati si era guadagnato una sua occhiata indagatrice che lo mise un po' a disagio.  
Gli fecero posare le sue cose sul divano rosso che si trovava al centro del salotto della disordinata casa di Bobby: c'erano libri ovunque, sulle librerie, ormai stracolme, sul tavolino in salotto e addirittura sul pavimento! Le mensole erano piene di cimeli che sembravano molto antichi e alle pareti era appese un sacco di foto ingiallite dal tempo. 

L'uomo gli aveva offerto un birra e lui aveva accettato senza pensarci un attimo, tanto quella era diventata la giornate del _tutto può accadere_.  
  
Seguì Dean all'esterno dell'abitazione fino alla rimessa dove stava finendo di riparare la sua auto.  
-Era un problema alla batteria, ma ho risolto, dovrebbe andare bene, ora.-  
Dean iniziò ad elencare una serie di nomi strani che, con molta probabilità, dovevano essere i pezzi che aveva sostituito nella sua macchina, ma, a dirla tutta, Castiel non ci capiva niente di meccanica, non sapeva neanche da che parte farsi per cambiare le gomme.  
-Comunque, dovresti ringraziarmi: l'ho rimessa a nuovo.- Continuò il suo collega riprendendo ad armeggiare all'interno del cofano della sua auto.  
-Grazie, Dean.-  
Rispose Cas accennando un lieve sorriso prima di bere l'ultimo sorso di birra. Era strano dirlo, ma si stava divertendo alla rimessa. Gli piaceva ascoltare Dean parlare dei vari pezzi con cui stava lavorando e gli piaceva vederlo contorcersi nelle posizioni più improbabili per raggiungere le varie chiavi e cacciaviti che aveva sparso ovunque. Dopo tutto non aveva fatto così male a mandargli quel messaggio.  
Lo sentì sospirare e poco dopo 'riemerse' dal cofano dell'auto, aveva le mani nere come la pece tanto che si macchiò la fronte di nero nel vano tentativo di asciugarsi il sudore. Castiel si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata e afferrò un panno lì vicino e si avvicinò a Dean per pulirgli la fronte.  
  
Quello fu un gesto inaspettato che sorprese molto Dean. Castiel sembrava essere così rilassato, aveva addirittura riso ed era sicuro di non esserselo immaginato, se per farlo rilassare un po' avesse dovuto sporcarsi con l'olio per motori lo avrebbe fatto più spesso. La faccia del suo collega, mentre gli stava pulendo la fronte, era così concentrata da far invidia a quella di un bambino, sembrava veramente ostinato a voler rimuovere qualsiasi residuo, ma se avesse continuato in quel modo gli avrebbe portato via la pelle.  
-Calmo, tigre.- Disse afferrandogli il polso della mano con cui teneva il panno per poi abbassarlo lentamente.  
Erano di nuovo vicini, esattamente come la sera prima, adesso nessuno avrebbe potuto disturbarli. Bobby era uscito per fare delle commissioni e c'erano soltanto loro due.  
Dean si avvicinò lentamente al volto di Castiel che, proprio come era successo nel locale, si era irrigidito tanto che sembrava aver smesso, addirittura, di respirare.  
Sempre lentamente Dean, finalmente, raggiunse le labbra del ragazzo baciandolo.


	7. (500) Days of Castiel

**Titolo:** Like Coffee and Donuts  
**Titolo capitolo:** (500) Days of Castiel  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Rating:** Giallo  
**Genere:** Romantico  
**Avvertenze:** AU, Soulmates, probabili OOC, fluff -solo per questo capitolo-  
**Beta:** BalderMoon  
**Trama** _:Secondo la mitologia greca, in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti, condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà._  
“Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?  
Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?  
Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!”  
_|Soulmates!AU|_  
**Note:** (500) Days of Summer -titolo originale del film- in italiano (500) Giorni Insieme è un film del 2009 diretto da Marc Webb e vede come protagonisti Zooey Deschanel e Joseph Gordon-Levitt.  
Lo spin-off su Benny e Balth è ancora ai voti, quindi ditemi cosa ne pensate su una piccola serie su loro due!  
  
  
 

  
  
  
_“Un giorno, qualcuno, entrerà nella tua vita  
e ti farà capire perché non ha funzionato con nessun altro”_

  
  
Le labbra di Castiel erano secche e ruvide, ma nonostante tutto Dean aveva continuato a baciarle come se la sua vita adesso dipendesse solo da quello. Una mano andò a posarsi delicatamente sulla guancia del ragazzo e il gesto gli venne così naturale che per un istante si 'spaventò': da quando baciare un ragazzo era diventato così spontaneo per lui?  
Non credeva potesse essere una cosa che sarebbe potuta piacergli e invece, eccolo lì, nella rimessa di Bobby a baciare il suo collega di lavoro che era, allo stesso tempo, la sua anima gemella - _'il classico cliché_ ' si ritrovò a pensare notando che ultimamente la sua vita aveva preso la piega di una _smielata_ commedia romantica-.  
Ogni volta che le sue labbra toccavano quelle di Castiel si riprometteva di staccarsi, si diceva che ne aveva ' _assaggiato'_ abbastanza, ma sapeva che era inutile mentire a se stessi e che niente avrebbe potuto fargli smettere di baciare quelle labbra. Ogni contatto gli riportava alla mente ricordi lontani, ingialliti dal tempo, come se avesse sognato quelle labbra per tutta la sua vita.  
Baciare le labbra di _Castiel_ era piacevole come ottenere qualcosa che si desiderava da tanto tempo, come qualcosa che si era faticato per ottenere.  
Si era piacevolmente stupito di come non avesse opposto resistenza, sembrava essersi rilassato e si era stretto un po' a lui. Sapeva che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato, che baciare Castiel era stato un grande errore, ma era come se qualcuno lo avesse spinto su quelle labbra che, infondo, non erano niente di speciale, ma per Dean era stato come entrare in _Paradiso_. Tutti i suoi problemi avevano iniziato a scivolargli addosso e desiderò bloccare quell'attimo per godersi appieno ogni singolo dettaglio _di quelle ruvide labbra_.  
Nonostante avesse voluto continuare a baciarlo non potevano stare là tutto il giorno. Prima o poi Bobby sarebbe tornato e non sarebbe stato felice di vederlo appiccicato ad un ragazzo, anche perché quel ragazzo era un _loro_ cliente e non si 'fraternizzava' mai con i clienti, ancora Dean si ricordava della sfuriata che l'uomo gli aveva fatto quando aveva scoperto della sua scappatella con una cliente che aveva portato a riparare una C _amaro rossa._ Tuttavia era veramente difficile dire basta, come si poteva diventare dipendenti da una cosa dopo pochi secondi che la si era provata?  
Non era neanche sicuro che fosse possibile una cosa del genere.  
  
Castiel si allontanò di poco dalla sue labbra e gli posò una mano sul petto come se avesse voluto allontanarlo, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione, non doveva essere molto convinto di quel gesto. Aveva volto lo sguardo altrove e sembrava essere veramente preoccupato, poi riportò lo sguardo su di lui e i loro occhi si incrociarono.  
Dean non sapeva cosa volesse dire quello sguardo, non riusciva a capire il perché di tutta quella preoccupazione sul suo volto: perché lo stava guardando in quel modo, cosa stava cercando di dirgli?  
-Forse è meglio che vada.- Aveva sussurrato Castiel come se qualcun altro avesse potuto sentirlo e giudicarlo per quelle parole.  
Nonostante quell'invito la mano del ragazzo era ancora sul suo petto e aveva iniziato a stringere, leggermente, la sua maglietta. Non voleva andarsene, la cosa era ben chiara, ma era anche evidente che se fosse restato non sarebbero rimasti lì a chiacchierare come due amici. Non voleva lasciarlo andare via, ma sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto Castiel non lo avrebbe ascoltato, ancora si chiedeva come era riuscito a baciarlo senza che protestasse, forse, era meglio lasciarlo stare e fingere, per ora, che niente fosse accaduto.  
Si allontanò di qualche passo schiarendosi la voce cercando di non far trasparire il suo imbarazzo.  
-Certo, finisco di ripulire la macchina e ti rendo le chiavi.-  
Quello non era certo il modo e sopratutto il luogo in cui aveva immaginato di baciare la sua anima gemella. Non fraintendete _Dean Winchester_ non aveva mai fantasticato sul quel momento, o almeno non quanto altre persone -gli era capitato di immaginarselo un paio di volte da ubriaco- solo che credeva sarebbe stato diverso; l'officina di Bobby era l'ultimo posto in cui si sarebbe mai aspettato di baciare la sua anima gemella.  
Da bambino aveva sentito spesso i suoi genitori parlare del loro primo bacio e, ai suoi occhi, era apparso tutto così magico allora, ed così era cresciuto con il mito dei suoi genitori e tutte quelle stronzate da commedie romantiche e per tutta la sua infanzia aveva sperato in qualcosa di simile per lui. Non era proprio sicuro di poter definire ' _magico'_ il suo incontro con Castiel -aveva sbagliato a leggere il suo nome storpiandolo in _Asstiel-_ e di certo neanche i momenti successivi sarebbero potuti essere descritti con quell'aggettivo. Più di una volta aveva avuto l'impressione che Cas si sentisse come un uccello in gabbia.  
Forse non erano semplicemente destinati a stare insieme e lui aveva frainteso tutto, come al suo solito. Tutta quella storia dell'anima gemella gli aveva fatto perdere il suo buon senso, spingendolo a fare cose che mai si sarebbe sognato di fare con altre persone.  
Capita, delle volte essere anime gemelle non vuol dire essere destinati a stare insieme.  
  
Si allontanò di qualche passo dal ragazzo per ultimare la macchina, di tanto in tanto gli capitava di alzare lo sguardo verso di lui e desiderò sapere cosa stesse passando per quella sua 'testolina'. L'espressione preoccupata era sparita dal suo volto ed era apparsa quella neutra di sempre che lo faceva sembrare perennemente arrabbiato con il mondo. Lo aveva visto toccarsi il polso un paio di volte e, se non ricordava male, era lì che c'era la storpiatura del suo nome.  
Per completare il lavoro gli ci vollero pochi minuti.  
Chiuse, cercando di fare attenzione, il cofano della macchina e si pulì le mani sporche sopra i pantaloni guardando, soddisfatto, l'auto che aveva appena riparato. Completare un lavoro lo faceva sempre sentire bene.  
Si voltò verso il suo collega e lo vide impegnato a scrivere al telefono.  
-Scrivi alla tua ragazza, Cas?- Gli chiese lasciandosi sfuggire una leggera risata.  
Se doveva far finta che quel bacio non fosse mai accaduto si sarebbe concesso qualche battuta per alleggerire la situazione. Castiel si voltò verso di lui alzando un sopracciglio, come se avesse voluto chiedergli di cosa stesse parlando.  
-E' mio fratello, Gabriel, voleva sapere quando sarei tornato a casa.-  
Detto questo mise in tasca il telefono.  
-Gabriel come il personaggio di _The Walking Dead?-_  
Era quasi sicuro di aver fatto irritare leggermente Castiel con quell'affermazione, ma se non altro lo aveva visto cambiare espressione e per un istante gli venne voglia di toccargli una guancia, esattamente come aveva fatto poco prima e sorridere di quell'espressione imbronciata, ma decise che era meglio evitare, non voleva incasinare ancora di più la situazione, così si limitò a restituirgli le chiavi della macchina.  
  
 

_“La connessione che si ha con un'anima gemella_  
è la più inspiegabile connessione che mai potremo sentire nella nostra vita.  
La cosa più affascinante delle anime gemelle  
è che si connettono come magneti e immediatamente  
stabiliscono una profonda connessione che li legherà per il resto delle loro vite.”

  
  
Castiel teneva le mani salde sul volante della sua macchina. Aveva lasciato l'officina di Bobby da qualche minuto e si era lasciato alle spalle Dean e tutto quello che era successo in quella rimessa. Come aveva potuto permettere che tutto quello accadesse?  
E dire che sarebbe bastato veramente poco per evitare quell'errore. Ma cosa gli era saltato in mente?  
Meno cercava di pensarci più non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa Dean e quel maledetto bacio. Non sapeva come interpretarlo, o meglio lo sapeva, ma non voleva accettarlo. Non credeva che una cosa simile gli sarebbe mai potuta accadere, lui che non aveva mai desiderato incontrare la sua anima gemella, lui che non credeva a simili storielle invece si era ritrovato prigioniero di quella situazione senza neanche sapere come ci fosse finito. Quello non era stato il suo primo bacio e sapeva perfettamente cosa significasse un'effusione di quel tipo, insomma, non era certo un esperimento di Dean per vedere se gli piaceva baciare i ragazzi, anzi, sembrava abbastanza sicuro di quello che che stava facendo e, istintivamente, si portò una mano sulla guancia come se la mano del suo collega fosse ancora lì.  
Era confuso e stanco, voleva tornare a casa e seppellirsi sotto le coperte del suo letto. Se solo quel giorno non si fosse presentato al colloquio, se solo non si fosse chiesto il nome di quel cameriere. Perché la sua vita doveva essere sempre così complicata?  
Non chiedeva molto, solamente di essere lasciato in pace dalla sua anima gemella. Non aveva chiesto lui di nascere con quella parola sul polso! Alcune volte, da ragazzo, aveva desiderato di nascere senza alcuna frase e di essere libero da quella 'maledizione' che ti costringeva a cercare l'altra _metà della mela._ Eppure, nonostante il suo odio per la storia delle anime gemelle non era riuscito a sottrarsi da quel bacio. Gli doleva ammetterlo, ma gli era piaciuto e interromperlo gli era costata molta fatica. Non era stato come baciare un perfetto sconosciuto, anche se Dean lo era, ma era stato come baciare qualcuno che si conosceva da una vita, qualcuno a cui eri sicuro di poter donare la tua fiducia perché sai che non l'avrebbe tradita. Era stato come baciare qualcuno che avevi sempre cercato nei volti degli altri e che finalmente avevi trovato.  
Arrivato a questo punto neanche lui sapeva come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi. Avrebbe dovuto dare una possibilità a Dean oppure avrebbe dovuto tener fede alla sua idea?  
  
Si era fatto buio.  
Parcheggiò l'auto sotto casa e si abbandonò completamente sul sedile della vettura portando lo sguardo verso l'alto. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare davvero Gabriel per spiegargli cosa gli stava capitando. Dean stava demolendo, pezzo per pezzo, la vita che si era costruito, tutte le sue certezze avevano iniziato a vacillare e non era sicuro che avrebbe tenuto federe alla sua idea ancora per molto.  
Allungò una mano verso la manopola della radio e alzò di poco il volume della musica, gli era sembrato di riconoscere le parole di quella canzone, anche se era sicuro di non averla mai sentita prima di allora.  
- _Does the feeling …. so right._ \- Aveva iniziato a borbottare strascicando qualche parola. - _I'm all out of love._ \- Continuò sovrappensiero prendendo il suo telefono per controllare i messaggi.  
Aveva lasciato suo fratello in sospeso quel pomeriggio, chissà cosa aveva pensato, ma ora come ora non riusciva a rispondere al messaggio, le parole di quella canzone continuavano a ronzargli in testa come un disco rotto, odiava quella sensazione _._ Aveva iniziato a tenere il tempo battendo le mani sul volante della macchina e aveva chiuso gli occhi come se questo avesse potuto aiutarlo a ricordare meglio le parole della canzone. - _I'm so lost without you...I know you were right … -_ Smise subito di cantare quando sentì qualcuno battere contro il finestrine del passeggero, probabilmente aveva alzato troppo la voce e qualcuno fuori lo aveva sentito, gli capitava spesso ultimamente. Riaprì gli occhi, abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò verso il suono e vide Balthazar agitare una mano con foga in segno di saluto. Roteò gli occhi, spense la radio abbassando il finestrino.  
-Cassie, quando mandano in onda il tuo provino di _X-Factor_? Sai non vorrei perdermelo.-  
Detto questo iniziò a ridere di gusto.  
-Balthazar...- Mormorò Castiel in tutta risposta.  
-Cosa ci fai ancora in macchina? Vieni a casa, c'è anche Benny.-  
“ _C'è anche Benny”,_ se il coinquilino di Dean era con Balthazar...non voleva neanche pensarci. Tolse le chiavi dal quadro della macchina, afferrò la sua tracolla e scese sperando, fino all'ultimo secondo, di non vedere il volto del suo collega.  
Con molto sollievo notò l'assenza di Dean, probabilmente, Benny e Balthazar volevano chiarire meglio la questione di essere 'anime gemelle', cosa che avrebbero dovuto fare anche lui e Dean.  
  
Una volta in casa Balthazar aveva preparato del tea, mentre lui aveva iniziato a discutere di filosofia con Benny. Non era certo un argomento in cui Castiel era ferrato, ma il ragazzo aveva fatto di tutto per rendergli le cose il più comprensibili possibile, come faceva ad andare d'accordo con Dean? Sembravano provenire da due mondi completamente diversi.  
La serata era passata in modo tranquillo, Benny era una persona di ottima compagnia ed era evidente la connessione che c'era fra lui e Balthazar. Non sembrava la classica connessione che poteva esserci fra due persone 'innamorate', era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che andava ben oltre.  
-Castiel...Castiel.- Aveva iniziato a ripetere Benny.  
Cas, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a sfogliare distrattamente una rivista, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui inclinando appena la testa di lato non capendo perché l'altro avesse iniziato a ripetere il suo nome.  
-Ora che ci penso ho già sentito questo nome.- Il ragazzo assunse un aria pensierosa e si grattò distrattamente il collo arricciando appena le labbra. -Dean, ha quel nome tatuato sul polso!-  
Castiel sentì subito lo sguardo di Balthazar su di sé insieme a quello di Benny, preferì non guardare nessuno dei due in particolare, non era sicuro che avrebbe potuto reggere un confronto, almeno non quella sera, non dopo aver baciato _Dean._  
-Castiel...è un nome comune.- 

  
  
_“La tua anima gemella non è qualcuno che entrerà nella tua vita in modo pacifico.  
E' qualcuno che ti farà porre delle domande, qualcuno che cambierà la tua vita.  
Sarà una normalissima persona che rivoluzionerà il tuo mondo in un secondo”_

  
  
Dean sorseggiò un po' di caffè prima di addentare la sua ciambella.  
Benny dormiva ancora. Ieri sera era tornato tardi a casa, chissà cosa aveva combinato con il coinquilino di Castiel, non ci voleva neanche pensare, non erano affari suoi. Era comunque strano non averlo seduto al tavolo con lui, ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine e poi gli piaceva sentirlo mentre brontolava come un vecchietto contro il telegiornale _'le tasse sono troppo alte e loro pensano a quelle sciocchezze_ '.  
Appena finito di mangiare prese la sua giacca e uscì dall'appartamento avviandosi verso la sua macchina per andare a lavoro. Se ieri si sentiva un po' in colpa per aver baciato Castiel oggi ne era quasi orgoglioso, se avesse potuto lo avrebbe gridato al mondo. Era contento di quello che aveva fatto e se fosse tornato indietro avrebbe ripetuto quel gesto, forse Cas non la pensava in quel modo, ma non gli importava. Lui era felice di averlo baciato perché aveva realizzato che, tutto sommato, fra loro c'era un qualche tipo di connessione, tutto stava nello stabilire di quale tipo fosse.  
  
Il viaggio in macchina gli era sembrato un po' strano senza Castiel seduto sul lato del passeggero, aveva iniziato ad abituarsi alla sua silenziosa presenza e poi era sempre bello vedere la sua espressione contrariata quando saliva sull'Impala, gli rallegrava la giornata.  
Entrò nel locale di Ellen annunciandosi con un sonoro 'Buon giorno'. La padrona del caffetteria era dietro la cassa con un blocchetto in mano e Jo stava togliendo le sedie dai tavoli, si aspettò di vedere Cas pulire le vetrine come la scorsa mattina, ma non c'era traccia do lui, probabilmente era un po' in ritardo visto il traffico che c'era quella mattina.  
Prese una scopa e iniziò a spazzare alzando, di tanto in tanto, lo sguardo verso la porta d'ingresso aspettando di vedere il suo collega entrare, ma niente.  
Arrivarono i primi clienti che ordinarono un paio di caffè e ancora Castiel non si era fatto vedere, ma dove era finito?  
-Jo, sai dov'è Castiel?- Chiese appoggiandosi al bancone, volgendo uno sguardo alla sala.  
Jo era impegnata a preparare un paio di cappuccini e la macchina del caffè sembrava non voler collaborare.  
-Non lo so.- Iniziò la ragazza. -Mi ha chiamato stamattina e ha borbottato qualcosa.- La giovane si voltò verso di lui. -Hai presente no ... quando le persone borbottano per pensare ad una scusa? Ha 'detto' che gli avevano spostato di mattina delle lezioni importanti all'Università e che sarebbe potuto venire a lavorare solo il pomeriggio.-  
Sospettava che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere, insomma, chi vorrebbe mai incontrare una persona che ha baciato per 'sbaglio' il giorno dopo averlo fatto?  
Dean concluse che tutto ciò che gli restava da fare era continuare il suo lavoro, quella non era certo la prima volta che veniva rifiutato, non sarebbe morto senza di lui e quindi non aveva scuse per ciondolare alla ricerca del suo collega.  
  
Castiel, quella mattina, si alzò leggermente più tardi del solito e, prima di recarsi in cucina, si era seduto alla sua scrivania e aveva iniziato a sistemare le foto che aveva sparso in giro, le chiuse tutte in una cassetta e la ripose con cura nel secondo cassetto della scrivania e si alzò uscendo dalla sua stanza.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli tirandosi su gli occhiali. Varcò la porta della cucina e trovò Balthazar seduto al suo posto con Titanic seduta sulle sue gambe. Perché quella scena gli ricordava tanto quella di un film?  
- _Castiel,_ un nome comune, eh?- Disse Balth con tono ironico.  
-Balthazar ...-  
-Castiel, io so da dove viene il tuo nome.- Quel tono di voce gli ricordò molto quello di sua madre quando stava per sgridarlo. -E anche lì per trovarlo devo sfogliare un bel po' di pagine, quindi non dirmi che _Castiel è un nome comune.-_ Balthazar poggiò la povera gatta a terra, la quale sembrò molto felice di liberarsi dalla presa del padrone. -Come faceva Benny a conoscere già il tuo nome?-  
-La sai la storia no?- Rispose Castiel serio avviandosi verso il frigo per prendere il latte.  
Balthazar si alzò dalla sedia e lo precedette al frigo. -Voglio sentirla da te.-  
L'ultima cosa che voleva fare era raccontare tutto al suo coinquilino. Stava ancora cercando di capirci qualcosa per conto suo, non era sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di esporre il suo problema, sempre se problema si poteva definire la propria anima gemella.  
-Preferirei non parlarne.- Continuò serio. Non avrebbe detto una parola neanche sotto tortura.  
Balthazar si passò una mano sul volto lasciandosi andare ad un lungo e sonoro sospiro, aveva capito che non avrebbe ottenuto neanche un'informazione.  
-Sai, Castiel, dovresti lasciarti andare.-  
Detto questo il suo coinquilino, seguito dalla gatta, uscì dalla cucina. La faceva facile, lui non aveva baciato Benny in una rimessa non sapendo neanche perché lo aveva fatto. Perché la sua vita doveva essere sempre così...complicata?  
Forse Balth aveva ragione, forse se si fosse lasciato un po' andare avrebbe potuto evitare situazioni imbarazzanti o sgradevoli con Dean. Ormai era inutile pensare a cosa avrebbe o non avrebbe dovuto fare, non poteva certo tornare indietro e ricontrarre Dean per la prima volta.  
Il pensiero del suo collega gli fece tornare in mente quel bacio. Aveva sentito un forte odore di olio per motori, ma tutto sommato non gli aveva dato fastidio, si era anche un po' preparato ad un simile odore, certo non si aspettava che Dean profumasse di rose fresche. Se fosse stata un'altra circostanza, forse, sarebbe rimasto qualche istante di più con lui, giusto per capire meglio cosa fare, ma quel bacio invece che migliorare la situazione l'aveva solamente resa più confusa ai suoi occhi.  
  
Era pronto per uscire. Aveva preso tutto, o almeno così credeva, ma non aveva tempo per ricontrollare di nuovo la tracolla. Stava facendo tardi a lezione e sicuramente avrebbe trovato un bel po' di traffico. Velocemente prese le chiavi della sua auto dalla ciotola vicino alla porta e quando se le ritrovò in mano notò un particolare che ieri non aveva visto: c'era un nuovo portachiavi. Alzò leggermente il mazzo di chiavi per osservare il nuovo ninnolo e notò che erano delle piccole ali nere,un po' ammaccate, ma tutto sommato erano veramente graziose. Accennò un leggero sorriso. Doveva essere stato Dean ad aggiungerlo, pensò che fosse stato un gesto carino, insomma, era riuscito a strappargli un sorriso. Strinse le chiavi ed uscì di casa stranamente contento e tutto grazie a quelle piccole ed innocenti ali nere.  
  
 

_“ -Come saprò chi è la mia anima gemella?-_  
-Lo saprai rischiando- Disse Wicca a Brida.  
-Lo saprai rischiando di fallire e di essere deluso,  
ma non cessare mai la tua ricerca. Se continuerai  
a cercare alla fine trionferai-”

  
  
Prima di lasciare l'Università, quel pomeriggio, Castiel si era fermato un po' in biblioteca per studiare. Non voleva tornare a casa rischiando di imbattersi in Balthazar, era sicuro che sarebbero tornati su quel discorso e per il momento era deciso a non volerne parlare. Prima, avrebbe dovuto chiarire le cose con se stesso, capire se doveva dare una possibilità a questa sua anima gemella e solo allora ne avrebbe potuto discutere con Balthazar.  
Quando salì in macchina posò la sua tracolla e un libro sul sedile del passeggero, era contento di essere riuscito a portare indietro quell'enorme libro sul manierismo, almeno adesso il suo zaino pesava meno.  
Guardò distrattamente l'orologio rendendosi conto che il suo turno sarebbe iniziato a breve, prima di mettere in moto la macchina pensò a Dean e a quello che avrebbe potuto pensare quella mattina quando non lo aveva visto venire a lavoro. Sicuramente aveva pensato che fosse stata colpa di quel bacio e in parte aveva anche ragione, aveva fatto spostare il turno perché non aveva voglia di dover chiarire quella situazione. Si erano baciati, non c'era niente da chiarire.  
  
Arrivato al parcheggio del locale di Ellen si guardò intorno cercando di trovare l'Impala nera di Dean, ma con molto sollievo ne notò l'assenza. Il suo collega doveva essersene andato con qualche minuto di anticipo o forse aveva lasciato il locale di fretta perché, come lui, non aveva voglia di ripensare a quello che era successo ieri. Prese la sua tracolla, lasciando il libro sul sedile, e si decise a scendere di macchina.  
La caffetteria era principalmente frequentata da studenti Universitari, tuttavia capitava anche di servire persone più grandi che, a dirla tutta, stonavano un po' là dentro e questo divertiva un po' Castiel, cinque minuti fa era arrivata un'anziana che si era seduta allo stesso tavolo di un gruppetto di ragazzi iniziando a parlare probabilmente di quanto fossero inadeguati i vestiti della ragazza seduta al tavolo accanto; quel lavoro stava iniziando a piacergli. Jo lo aveva lasciato dietro il bancone, per servire i caffè e preparare i vassoi di pasticcini da portare ai clienti, non era certo un lavoro emozionante, ma almeno così non rischiava di far cadere caffè bollenti a terra e, anche se la macchina del cappuccino sembrava complicata da usare, preferiva stare là piuttosto che girare fra i tavoli e sforzarsi di essere gentile con tutti.  
  
L'ora di chiusura si stava avvicinando e Castiel stava sistemando delle tazze sulla macchina del caffè quando sentì una voce.  
-Mi può dare una birra?-  
Quello non era il primo che si sedeva al bancone per ordinare una birra, Cas sospirò, come si poteva scambiare una caffetteria per un pub?  
-Non serviamo la birra.- Cercò di rispondere nel modo più gentile possibile.  
Si voltò verso il suo 'cliente' e riconobbe immediatamente il volto di Dean. Indossava una vecchia giacca di pelle marrone con sotto una maglia nera, al collo aveva una collana con uno strano ciondolo che era sicuro di non avergli mai visto prima.  
-Accidenti.- Disse fingendosi deluso. -Ed io che speravo di bere qualcosa con il cameriere.-  
La battuta gli fece accennare un sorriso. Non sapeva se sentirsi contento per quella richiesta, avevano già bevuto insieme e non era andata a finire proprio bene.  
Avevano già bevuto insieme e non era andata a finire proprio bene.  
-Puoi offrirmi uno di quei drink con la noce moscata.- Cercò di scherzare Castiel ricordandosi del cocktail che Dean gli aveva fatto bere qualche sera fa.  
-Hai ammesso che era noce moscata: mi stavo chiedendo quanto ci avresti messo.-  
Dean scoppiò a ridere, era quel genere di risata che di solito avrebbe infastidito Cas, ma per questa volta lasciò correre, se la meritava una piccola vittoria.  
Fece finta di niente e riprese a sistemare le tazze sulla macchina del caffè, dopo tutto il suo turno non era ancora finito e aveva un sacco di tazze da sistemare.  
-Conosco un locale, qua in città, dove fanno un Alexander Sister accettabile.-  
-Cosa?- Chiese Cas voltandosi di nuovo verso il ragazzo tenendo una tazza in mano.  
-Il drink con la noce moscata, se vuoi ti ci porto.-  
Alle orecchie di Castiel quello suonava come un invito un appuntamento. In una situazione normale non avrebbe accettato, ma nella sua testa iniziarono a risuonare le parole che il suo coinquilino gli aveva detto quella mattina ' _dovresti lasciarti un po' più andare';_ infondo non gli costava nulla provare. E poi non è che avesse cose migliori da fare quella sera, probabilmente l'avrebbe passata a correggere l'esposizione di alcune foto al computer mentre Titanic gli dormiva sulle gambe.  
-Mi piacerebbe molto.-  
Rispose semplicemente alzando un angolo della sua bocca nel tentativo di sorridergli.  
  
 

_“Esiste un'antica leggenda cinese_  
sulla magica connessione tra due anime gemelle  
chiamata 'il filo rosso del destino'.  
Due persone connesse dal filo rosso sono destinate ad amarsi” 

  
-E poi cosa hai fatto?-  
-Ho detto alla ragazza che ero un agente dell'FBI sotto copertura e me ne sono andato fingendo una chiamata da parte di un mio superiore.-  
Dean rise di quel ricordo poco prima di bere un sorso della sua birra. Castiel aveva accennato un sorriso, sembrava divertirsi o almeno questo gli parve di capire dal modo in cui si poneva e si lasciava andare con lui, sembrava esattamente come quella volta che in macchina avevano iniziato a cantare _Don't Stop Believing_. Posò la birra sul bancone e rivolse lo sguardo verso il suo nuovo compagno di bevute.  
-Tu invece hai mai fatto qualcosa di questo tipo?-  
Per un attimo Cas gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso, quasi come se avesse voluto chiedergli se stesse scherzando, ma poi capì che qualcosa aveva combinato perché alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto per un secondo cercando di non ridere.  
-Dovevo fare una foto.- Iniziò. -Ero nella mia stanza e si dia il caso che la mia finestra fosse davanti a quella della camera da letto della mia vicina e lei è andata a dire tutto a mia madre, avevo diciassette anni. -  
-Castiel, questo è un classico.- Commentò Dean.  
Farsi beccare mentre si scattava foto alla vicina nuda non era certo una cosa fuori dal mondo, succedeva più spesso di quanto si pensasse.  
-Non stavo fotografando la mia vicina, avevo solo spostato il cavalletto con la macchina davanti alla finestra.-  
-Certo, non la fai a me, Cas.-  
  
Dean era stato contento di sapere qualche dettaglio in più sulla vita di Castiel,e lui aveva ricambiato raccontando qualcosadella sua vita.  
Il tempo, dentro quel locale era volato. Per Dean erano appena passati pochi minuti, ma per l'orologio loro due si trovavano là dentro da almeno due ore. Tirava un po' di vento e aveva iniziato anche a fare freddo, probabilmente quella notte avrebbe piovuto, forse era meglio tornare a casa prima che iniziasse a piovere, ma non voleva lasciare Cas. Si era trovato bene con lui quella sera e voleva che quel momento durasse il più lungo possibile.  
-Siamo vicino a casa mia, cosa ne dici se sali un momento?-  
Dean sapeva che l'altro non avrebbe accettato l'invito, insomma era tardi e da quanto aveva capito, la mattina aveva delle lezioni importanti all'Università.  
-Non mi dispiacerebbe...sta iniziando a fare freddo.-  
Per la seconda volta nel corso di quella serata si stupì di come l'altro si stesse lasciando andare, a tratti non gli sembrava neanche lui, ma tutto sommato gli piaceva questo Castiel.  
Iniziarono a camminare, fianco a fianco. Non credeva che sarebbe stato così facile riavvicinarsi a lui, almeno non dopo il bacio del giorno prima; quando se ne era andato era sembrato leggermente scosso dall'accaduto e il suo improvviso cambio di turno non aveva fatto altro che alimentare quella sensazione. Eppure eccoli lì che camminavano vicini come una coppia qualunque di amici.  
Arrivati davanti al palazzo fece cenno a Castiel di fermarsi ed estrasse un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca della sua giacca.  
  
L'appartamento di Dean era caotico, ovunque Castiel si girasse vedeva accatastati libri su libri, fogli scarabocchiati con strani disegni e appunti incomprensibili, le librerie erano piene di oggetti strani e libri che avevano l'aria di essere molto antichi, per un momento si chiese se fosse finito in un museo.  
-Scusa per il disordine.-  
Gli aveva detto Dean sparendo in cucina per qualche secondo.  
Cas iniziò a curiosare in giro, sapeva che non lo avrebbe dovuto fare, quella non era casa sua, ma non aveva resistito alla tentazione di guardare tutti quei fogli scarabocchiati. Ne prese uno dove c'era sia un disegno che una breve spiegazione, era sicuramente la calligrafia incomprensibile di Dean, aveva imparato a riconoscerla dagli ordini al bar.  
-Vedo che hai trovato il _Wendigo_.-  
Quindi quell'affare aveva anche un nome?  
Bisognava avere proprio una bella fantasia per immaginarselo.  
-E' un demone della mitologia dei _Nativi d'America Algonchini.-_  
Disse Dean indicando una riga della didascalia accanto al disegno, quasi come se la stesso leggendo, anche se era sicuro che Dean conoscesse a memoria quelle parole.  
-Si nutre di carne umana, ha dei grandi denti, riesce ad imitare la voce umana e si dice che possa essere ucciso solo col fuoco.-  
-Ne hai altri di questi?-  
Dean lo guardò un secondo, indeciso su cosa rispondergli, forse non si aspettava una domanda di quel tipo e come dargli torto?  
-Certo, sono in camera mia.- Gli rispose facendogli cenno di seguirlo.  
Forse da fuori non si sarebbe mai detto, ma Castiel amava la mitologia. Durante le superiori aveva scoperto questa passione e tornato a casa si era documentato sulla mitologia cristiana scoprendo un sacco di cose interessanti.  
La camera di Dean, se possibile, era ancora più incasinata del resto della casa che aveva visto. I vestiti erano gettati in ogni dove, la scrivania era piena di fogli e foglietti di ogni tipo, sul comodino era poggiato il computer, come faceva a vivere in un posto simile?  
Si mise seduto sul letto malridotto. Dean sarà stato un ragazzo con tante qualità, ma di certo l'ordine non era fra queste.  
Poco dopo il ragazzo gli mise in mano un libro e si sedette accanto a lui.  
-Mio padre era appassionato di queste cose e spesso raccontava a me e mio fratello storie con queste creature.-  
Sembrava quasi un bambino che scartava un regalo a Natale da quanto era contento.  
-Lo faceva anche mio nonno, solo che lui ci parlava di angeli.- Gli rispose Castiel iniziando a sfogliare il libro con cautela. Con un carattere gotico, in cima ad ogni pagina, c'era scritto il nome della leggenda che si andava trattando con sotto una illustrazione e la storia. Gli sarebbe piaciuto leggere tutte quelle storie.  
-Cosa mai avrà potuto raccontarvi?- Scherzò Dean lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.  
-Ti stupiresti di tutte le storie che esistono su di loro.-  
  
 

_“Dare a qualcuno un pezzo della tua anima è meglio  
che dargli un pezzo del tuo cuore.  
Perché le anime sono eterne”_

  
  
Castiel si stiracchiò un po' e si sistemò meglio sul letto cercando di non cadere di sotto, era difficile dormire in due su un letto ad una piazza e mezzo.  
-Smettila di russare, Dean.- Aveva borbottato ancora assonato cercando di sistemarsi in una posizione comoda.  
-Sei tu che russi, non io.- Rispose il suo collega aumentando la stretta su di lui come per volerlo aiutare a non cadere.  
Quella situazione era strana e piacevole allo stesso momento. Non era come il giorno prima in cui non sapevano come erano finiti a dormire abbracciati sul divano, oggi entrambi sapevano benissimo come ci erano finiti in quella posizione -si erano addormentati mentre stavano leggendo e, di tacito accordo, avevano deciso di dormire in quel modo per evitare che uno dei due si facesse male cadendo dal letto.- e a loro stava bene in quel modo, infondo non avevano fatto niente di male.  
-Non è vero sei tu...- Continuò Cas.  
Dean rise piano aprendo gli occhi, si passò la mano libera sulla faccia e distrattamente guardò l'orologio dopodiché batté un paio di pacche sulla schiena di Castiel. -Coraggio _Sandy_ dobbiamo alzarci, devo andare a lavoro e tu all'Università.-  
Sentì Castiel borbottare qualcosa contrariato, esattamente come la mattina precedente, Dio solo sa quanto lo capiva, anche lui sarebbe rimasto lì tutto il giorno, ma Ellen lo avrebbe licenziato se avesse fatto di nuovo tardi.  
-Coraggio.- Insisté.  
Con enorme fatica i due ragazzi si alzarono dal letto, alcuni libri erano caduti a terra e Castiel si affrettò a raccoglierli per poggiarli sul comodino.  
  
Castiel si avvicinò a Dean e per un istante gli venne in mente di baciarlo, non importava se sulle labbra, sulla fronte o su una guancia, gli era semplicemente venuta voglia di replicare il gesto del giorno prima e anche l'altro sembrava aver avuto il suo stesso pensiero, ma qualcosa bloccò entrambi dal realizzarlo e forse era stato meglio così.  
-Ti dispiace preparare il caffè? Trovi tutto sul bancone in cucina.- Gli chiese il suo collega.  
-Certo.-  
Si limitò a rispondere. Era come se tutta la complicità di qualche minuto fa fosse sparita, seppellita sotto cumuli di libri e scarabocchi. Cas si avvicinò alla porta aprendola e, nello stesso momento, sentì la porta della stanza del coinquilino di Dean scricchiolare. Iniziò a prepararsi mentalmente il discorso che avrebbe fatto a Benny, gli avrebbe spiegato che non era successo niente e che avevano passato la serata a leggere, insomma gli avrebbe raccontato la verità.  
Quando la porta si aprì del tutto era ormai pronto a parlare, ma si bloccò quando vide Balthazar. Cosa ci faceva Balthazar nella camera di Benny?  
  
  
 


	8. My fake Fiancé

**Titolo:**  Like Coffee and Donuts  
 **Titolo capitolo:**  My fake fiancé  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Rating:**  Giallo  
 **Genere:**  Romantico  
 **Avvertenze:**  AU, Soulmates, probabili OOC  
 **Trama _:_**   _Secondo la mitologia greca, in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti, condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà._  
“Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide  uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?  
Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?  
Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!”  
 _|Soulmates!AU|_  
 **Note:** “My fake fiancé”, in italiano “Il mio finto fidanzato”, è un film per la televisione del 2009 diretto da Gil Junger e interpretato da Malissa Joan Hart e Joey Lawrence.  
Eccoci qua ragazzi, mi scuso per tutto questo ritardo, ma ho avuto un sacco da fare, c’è stata la JIB di mezzo e ho dovuto preparare dei disegni per Jensen, Jared e Misha e internet mi ha abbandonato per due mesi.  
Al solito, spero il capitolo vi piaccia e buona lettura.  
  
  
  
 

  
_“Le ‘anime gemelle’ sono due parti della stessa anima  
che affrontano insieme il viaggio della vita”_  
 

  
Gli occhi di Castiel erano ancora fissi sul suo coinquilino che, nel frattempo, si era poggiato allo stipite della porta incrociando le braccia al petto; stava ovviamente aspettando una spiegazione o quanto meno una ‘bugia’ sul perché si trovasse lì.  
  
La sua vita stava diventando troppo stressante, quando le cose avevano iniziato a complicarsi così tanto?  
Forse se avesse raccontato la verità sin dall’inizio ora non si troverebbe in quella situazione, non si ritroverebbe a ‘sgattaiolare’ fuori dalla stanza del suo collega con il suo coinquilino che lo fissa dall’altra parte del corridoio. Prese un grande respiro cercando di fare chiarezza nel suo cervello in modo da poter esporre in modo chiaro e comprensibile i fatti della sera prima al suo coinquilino: gli avrebbe raccontato la verità, anche perché non c’era molto da nascondere.  
Adesso che ci pensava: cosa ci faceva Balthazar lì?  
-Cas, non vai a fare il caffè?- Disse Dean avvicinandosi a lui  finendo di infilarsi la maglietta. Adesso Balth non gli avrebbe mai creduto.–Cosa ci fa qui il tuo coinquilino?- Domandò il ragazzo una volta adocchiato il ragazzo dall’altra parte del corridoio.  
Castiel stava per aprire bocca, ma Balthazar lo precedette. –Io e Benny dovevamo provare delle battute per uno spettacolo.- Rispose agitando, lentamente, un paio di fogli come per voler avvalorare ancora di più la sua affermazione.  
Perfetto: Dean si era avvicinato a lui ‘mezzo nudo ’, Balthazar lo stava guardando con la faccia che faceva sempre quando pensava “ _l’avete fatto, eh, non puoi mentire a me_ e lui non sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare poiché tutto gli sarebbe sembrato fraintendibile alle orecchie del suo coinquilino _._ Doveva uscire da quella situazione nel modo più indolore possibile.  
–Vado a fare il caffè.- Disse infine non sapendo più come migliorare quella situazione che gli era, evidentemente, sfuggita di mano.  
Si fece mentalmente un appunto: non andare mai più a casa di Dean.

Preparare il caffè era stato un compito facile e anche rilassante che sembrò far tornare Castiel alla sua solita calma, tanto che per qualche secondo si dimenticò di non essere a casa sua.  
Qualche minuto dopo fu raggiunto da Dean che iniziò ad apparecchiare la tavola, si scambiarono solamente qualche occhiata, ma nessuno dei due osò proferire parola sui fatti avvenuto solamente qualche istante prima.  
 La cucina rimase silenziosa fino all’arrivo di Balthazar e Benny che si annunciarono con una risata e con uno scambio di battute così pessime che neanche Castiel rise.  
Ben presto i quattro ragazzi si ritrovarono seduti allo stesso tavolo; Benny e Balth si erano seduti vicino e sembravano averlo fatto quasi apposta per farlo sedere accanto a Dean: ma quanti anni avevano? Ormai rassegnato prese posto affianco al suo collega, il quale gli versò subito il caffè nella tazza e gli passò una delle paste che, il giorno prima, aveva preso dalla caffetteria. Castiel lo ringraziò con un lieve e sussurrato ‘grazie’ tenendo sempre lo sguardo basso e fisso sul suo piatto e non perché si vergognasse di Dean o di Benny, ma perché non voleva incappare nello sguardo ‘accusatore’ che Balthazar gli stava rivolgendo sin da quando lo aveva visto uscire dalla stanza. Immaginava che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere, soprattutto dopo che Benny aveva parlato del tatuaggio di Dean con il suo nome e di quella scenetta che Balthazar aveva fatto in cucina tenendo la gatta sulle gambe.  
Per fortuna la sua presenza non sembrò essere l’argomento di conversazione prediletto di quella tavolata e per questo si rallegrò un po’, tanto che riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo e ad accennare qualche distratto sorriso alle battute che i tre ragazzi si stavano scambiando. Sembrava non essere successo niente, anzi, sembravano un normale gruppo di amici che facevano colazione insieme.  
Stava  finendo di bere il suo caffè, mentre Benny e Dean discutevano su chi avrebbe avuto la precedenza sulla tv la settimana prossima e, a quanto pare, non riuscivano a raggiungere un compresso, la cosa divertì un po’ Castiel, lui e Balthazar non avevano mai queste discussioni da ‘coinquilini’, anche perché a lui non importava molto della tv e vedeva qualsiasi cosa Balth gli propinasse e gli spettacoli variavano dai _musical_ fino ad arrivare a programmi stupidi sulle malattie più strane e disparate.   
Balthazar prese un biscotto, lo inzuppò nel suo caffè, come era solito fare tutte le mattine, e, come se niente fosse, chiese –Quindi state insieme?-.  
Cas per poco non si strozzò e Dean troncò di colpo la conversazione. Insomma non avevano mai parlato della loro relazione e poi di cosa avrebbero dovuto parlare? Erano amici, niente di più, quel genere di amici che si addormentano sul divano vedendo un film o che leggono insieme di creature mitologiche.  
I due si guardarono in faccia sorpresi da quella domanda, infondo dovevano aspettarsela dopo il modo in cui si erano incrociati nel corridoio, solo che Cas sperava che Balthazar rivedesse un po’ le sue priorità e evitasse di fare quella domanda. Stava per rispondere quando Dean scoppiò a ridere, la risata lo offese un po’, ma forse era meglio buttarla sul ridere che su altro.  
–Certo, io e Castiel stiamo insieme.- Dean aveva smesso di ridere e sembrava abbastanza serio mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

  
_“Il legame fra anime è una cosa antica,  
vecchia come il mondo.”_   


  
  
-Castiel ti ho già chiesto scusa.- Aveva detto Dean fermandosi al semaforo.  
  
Castiel non gli aveva rivolta parola sin da quando erano usciti di casa e la cosa aveva iniziato ad infastidirlo, soprattutto ora che sapeva dell’esistenza di un Castiel chiacchierone. Aveva fatto una stronzata, lo sapeva, ma non era colpa sua se Balthazar non capiva quando una persona scherzava. Gli aveva già chiesto scusa tre volte, ma l’altro continuava a riservargli il trattamento del silenzio: dopo tutto non erano così diversi da una coppia normale.  
Forse, per uscire da quella situazione, come prima cosa, avrebbe dovuto di smetterla di pensare a loro come una _coppia_  visto che era stato questo a far arrabbiare il suo collega, ma gli veniva così semplice pensare a loro due insieme, poi c’era il discorso delle anime gemelle, il bacio nella rimessa di Bobby; qualsiasi cosa ci fosse fra loro andava chiarita perché non riusciva più a pensare in modo chiaro, quel ragazzo gli stava mandando in fumo il cervello.  
Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sonoro sospiro e con la cosa dell’occhio vide Castiel stropicciarsi il polso con il tatuaggio; quello era un gesto che gli aveva visto fare spesso, soprattutto quando pensava o era chissà dove con la testa.  
-Sai…- Disse cercando di attirare l’attenzione del suo passeggiero. –Dicono se te lo tocchi troppo poi diventi cieco.- Affermò infine innocentemente, quasi fosse stato un bambino, con un sorriso stampato in faccia.  
Sentì Castiel sbuffare e poi lo vide accennare un lieve sorriso, fu breve, poiché subito dopo quell’espressione tornò ad essere un broncio, ma quel sorriso, seppur piccolo, gli aveva migliorato la giornata.  
Mancava poco all’Università e man mano che si avvicinavano Dean si domandava come avrebbero risolto la questione. Avrebbero lasciato tutto in sospeso lasciando credere a Balthazar che fossero una coppia oppure avrebbero finto un litigio e si sarebbero lasciati come nei film?  
Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di pensare ai film, come prima cosa.  
 -Dean, fermati siamo arrivati.- Sentì borbottare, ma non prestò molto alla voce di Castiel, era troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
-Dean!- Sentì la mano del suo collega posarsi sul suo braccio, quel gesto lo colse un po’ di sorpresa.  
Si voltò verso il ragazzo, quasi per chiedergli cosa volesse, ma quando dal finestrino iniziò a intravedere i primi studenti capì cosa l’altro volesse dirgli.  
Si fermò, come sempre, esattamente davanti al cancello d’entrata, e _, come sempre_ , l’amico di Castiel era lì ad aspettarlo. Certe volte si domandava se quel tipo dormisse poggiato a quel muretto, come faceva ad essere lì sempre prima di lui?  
Castiel si voltò verso di lui, non era più imbronciato, sembrava essersi un po’ rilassato, forse aveva capito che non lo aveva fatto apposta a dire a Balthazar che loro stavano insieme, forse _Mr ghiacciolo_ aveva capito che si trattava di uno scherzo.  
Adesso lo avrebbe salutato e si sarebbero rincontrato solamente in caffetteria per il cambio dei turni, finalmente la giornata stava prendendo una piega normale e avrebbe fatto bene anche a mantenerla. Tuttavia Cas lo stava ancora fissando e lui aveva iniziato a sentirsi a disagio: nessuno metto a disagio _Dean Winchester_ nella sua macchina è la regola che sta dopo quella che dice _chi guida sceglie la musica_. Cosa voleva? Un invito a scendere scritto su carta intestata e profumata?  
-Siamo arrivati.- Intervenne Dean interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato e indicando, fuori dal finestrino, l’entrata dell’edificio.  
-Sì, lo so.- Rispose in modo secco Castiel aumentando la stretta sulla sua tracolla come per voler mostrare all’altro la sua volontà di scendere, ma rimase comunque seduto al suo posto.  
Quel ragazzo lo avrebbe mandato al manicomio: forse si aspettava delle scuse o quanto meno una spiegazione sul perché quella mattina avesse risposto in modo positivo alla domanda di Balthazar, non si poteva certo dire che si trattava di una brutta domanda, ma tuttavia lui non  aveva la risposta. Gli era venuto naturale rispondere ‘sì’, non c’era una vera e propria spiegazione: lo aveva detto e basta.

Una volta fuori dalla macchina di Dean Castiel poté rilassarsi, neanche lui sapeva perché aveva aspettato così tanto per scendere o perché fosse così teso, forse stava aspettando il coraggio di dare quel bacio che stamattina aveva pensato di dare al suo collega, forse sperava fosse lui a fare la prima mossa, forse sperava troppo, come al suo solito. Questo era il suo difetto.  
Adesso che aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio di Balthazar, ossia quello di lasciarsi un po’ andare, non aveva avuto occasioni per farlo o meglio, sicuramente le aveva avute e lui non era semplicemente stato bravo a coglierle, tipico, gli succedeva in continuazione. Pensava troppo e quando si decideva ad agire ormai era troppo tardi anche se, a dirla tutta, l’affermazione che Dean aveva fatto a colazione, sul fatto che stessero insieme, aveva scombussolato un po’ i suoi piani di ‘lasciarsi andare’.  
Voleva dire che erano sul serio una coppia? Si conoscevano da poco non era possibile o almeno non lo era per lui. Forse stava scherzando, era ovvio che stesse scherzando, ma dal modo in cui lo aveva detto non avrebbe mai pensato ad uno scherzo, anche se aveva riso fino a pochi secondi prima. Perché le persone dovevano essere così complicate? Non potevano semplicemente dire ‘scherzo’ dopo una battuta?  
Non era mai stato bravo a capire gli scherzi cosa che suo fratello Gabriel gli aveva rinfacciato spesso.  
Doveva smetterla adesso di pensare a quello che era successo a colazione, si era trattato di uno scherzo, Balthazar ci aveva creduto e non c’era stato modo e tempo di spiegare la cosa, stasera, a mente più lucida, avrebbe chiarito tutto e messo ben evidenza il fatto che lui e Dean non erano una coppia erano solo…amici.

  
_“Un’anima gemella è qualcuno che ti ama come nessun’altro_  
che ci sarà per sempre, indipendentemente da tutto.  
Dicono che niente duri per sempre, ma sono fermamente convinto che per qualcuno  
l’amore continui a vivere anche dopo la nostra morte. ”   


  
  
Per tutta la mattinata non aveva fatto altro che rigirarsi fra le mani le chiavi della sua macchina, si fermava, di tanto in tanto, e tastava il portachiavi a forma di ali e dopo di che ricominciava a far muovere le chiavi, tuttavia faceva attenzione a non fare rumore, non voleva disturbare i suoi compagni, in particolar modo Alfie che sembrava essere molto preso dalla lezione. Castiel guardava il suo professore parlare, lo vedeva muovere la bocca, ma non stava realmente prestando attenzione a quello che stava dicendo, ogni tanto si  preoccupava di scarabocchiare qualche parola sul suo quaderno degli appunti, ma solo perché vedeva tutti farlo e non perché gli interessasse davvero. Sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito l’indomani mattina, quando non avrebbe capito niente di quello che stava studiando, ma adesso era troppo impegnato ad pensare al modo in cui, a colazione, Dean avevano detto che stavano insieme. Ormai era diventato un pensiero fisso.  
  
-Castiel?-  
Sentì una voce chiamarlo, ma decise di ignorarla, forse era un suo collega che gli chiedeva gli appunti, ma che appunti gli avrebbe dato se anche lui non aveva scritto niente?  
-Castiel!-  
La voce si fece più forte e una mano gli si posò sulla spalla. Castiel si scosse leggermente e lasciò cadere le chiavi a terra, subito si piegò per raccoglierle e quando rialzò la testa notò che l’aula si era svuotata, quando era successo?  
-Problemi in _Paradiso_?-  
Questa volta riconobbe la voce di Alfie. L’amico era in piedi e aveva già sulle spalle il suo zaino. Castiel si alzò infilando, poi, le chiavi in tasca facendo attenzione al nuovo porta chiave che, adesso, faceva capolino.  
-No, tutto apposto.- Si affrettò a rispondere.  
In religioso silenzio i due giovani uscirono dalla stanza per ‘gettarsi’ nei caotici corridoi dove studenti correvano in qua e là o semplicemente si fermavano in mezzo bloccando il via vai degli altri. Lui e Alfie erano diretti alle scalinate della biblioteca, nonostante l’autunno stesse arrivano ancora si riusciva a mangiare bene seduti lì e poi Castiel non amava molto la mensa, quindi lì o lì, la scelta era veramente limitata.

Arrivati alle gradinate i due amici si sedettero. Fuori non c’erano molte persone, forse anche a causa del vento che aveva iniziato a soffiare, la cosa non sembrava comunque infastidire i due amici che ormai erano abituati a mangiare fuori. Alfie aveva estratto dalla sua borsa il pasto che da lì a poco sarebbe andato a consumare, mentre Castiel prese una delle brioche che era riuscito a sgraffignare a casa di Dean quella mattina, avrebbe fatto un pasto decente una volta tornato a casa, per adesso si sarebbe accontentato. Prese il suo telefono e iniziò a scorrere distrattamente la _home_ di _facebook_ , non era una cosa che faceva abitualmente, anzi, alcune volte si dimenticava anche di avere quel profilo, solo che Alfie sembrava essere veramente troppo preso dal suo pasto per prestargli un po’ d’attenzione.  
-E’ una cosa seria?-  
-Con chi?-    
A quella domanda Cas alzò la testa verso il suo interlocutore, non riuscendo proprio a capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
-Con il ragazzo della macchina nera.-  
Mise via il telefono per concentrarsi meglio sulla domanda che l’amico gli aveva appena posto. Perché aveva pensato che tra lui e Dean ci fosse qualcosa?  
-Dean è solo un amico.-  
-Non credo gli amici si guardino per così tanto tempo, Cas.-

_“Non ho mai creduto alla storia delle anime gemelle,_  
neanche all’amore a prima vista. Ma ho iniziato a credere  
che, se sei abbastanza fortunato, nella tua vita potresti  
incontrare qualcuno che è perfetto per te.” 

  
  
Quel giorno Castiel era andato in caffetteria a piedi, infondo il locale non si trovava molto lontano dalla sua Università e poi la sua macchina si trovava ancora là. Aveva percorso il ‘breve’ tragitto insieme ad Alfie, anche lui diretto a lavoro.  
  
Era stato divertente camminare insieme ad Alfie, anche perché quest’ultimo non la finiva più di parlare dei clienti che ogni giorno si presentavano al fast-food dove lavorava: la storia che colpì maggiormente Castiel fu quella di una ragazza che era entrata e aveva ordinato un panino del _McDonald_ anche se il loro fast-food non apparteneva a quella catena. Quella storia gli aveva strappato un sorriso e lo aveva distratto da tutti i suoi problemi, se così si potevano definire.

Arrivato al parcheggio della caffetteria fu felice di vedere che la sua macchina era ancora tutta intera, conosceva bene quella zona e conosceva bene le confraternite e sapeva che non erano molto tranquille –almeno quelle con aveva avuto il ‘piacere’ di entrare in contatto-. L’impala di Dean non c’era, probabilmente se ne era già andato, il suo turno era ormai finito da un quarto d’ora e questo significava che lui era in ritardo. Dai racconti del suo collega si aspettava una bella sfuriata da parte di Ellen, ma quando entrò tutti sembravano troppi occupati con altro per prestare attenzione a lui e al suo ritardo. Cas approfittò della situazione per sgattaiolare silenziosamente dietro il bancone e mettersi il suo grembiule. Osservò Jo correre in qua e là con delle sedie, mentre Ellen era impegnata a dare ordini ad un ragazzo che stava montando un palchetto infondo alla stanza, cosa si era perso?  
Il locale era quasi deserto, c’erano solo un paio di ragazzi seduti ad un tavolo con dei libri davanti e non sembravano preoccuparsi molto del baccano intorno a loro.  
Forse sarebbe dovuto andare da Ellen e chiederle cosa stesse succedendo, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca la donna lo chiamò.  
-Castiel, vieni a dare una mano!- Gli gridò, cosa non necessaria visto che il locale non era così grande.  
Non era mai stato bravo con il fai-da-te; si ricordava di quella volta in cui lui e Balthazar avevano comprato un mobiletto dell’ _IKEA_ , gli ci erano volute settimane per montarlo e nessuno ci aveva mai appoggiato niente perché rischiava, continuamente, di crollare come un castello di carte.  
Si avvicinò comunque, non ci teneva a vedere la donna arrabbiata.  
-Sono Ash.-  
Aveva detto il ragazzo che stava lavorando al palchetto.  
-Castiel.-  
Rispose semplicemente chinandosi accanto ad Ash per osservare meglio. Quel palchetto aveva l’aria di essere solido e resistente, ma ancora Castiel non riusciva a capire perché lo stessero costruendo.

Per tutto il pomeriggio Castiel non aveva fatto altro che aiutare Ash nella costruzione del palco, o meglio, gli passava gli attrezzi e guardava, non se la sentiva di mettere le mani nel lavoro del ragazzo, soprattutto quando iniziarono a sistemare le casse. Un paio di volte Ellen aveva portato loro dei bicchieri di tea freddo e Jo qualche biscotto da mangiare. Ash sembrava essere uno di famiglia, o almeno così Cas aveva intuito dal modo in cui Ellen lo trattava.  
Jo stava finendo di apparecchiare un paio di tavoli, che, come tutti gli altri, erano stati spostati ai lati, in modo da liberare la parte centrale della stanza.  
-Castiel sei arrivato in un momento veramente bello.- Aveva detto la ragazza sorridendo. –Ogni anno ospitiamo la festa di una confraternita, vedrai che ti divertirai.-  
Castiel non era un tipo da feste, non lo era mai stato e sapeva che se ci sarebbe stata una festa a lui sarebbe toccato lavorare fino a tardi e la cosa lo infastidiva un po’ visto che domani avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi presto per studiare.  
Si alzò da terra giusto in tempo per vedere Dean entrare dalla porta principale, in spalla aveva la custodia di una chitarra e in mano teneva dei cavi.  
-Era l’ora!- Sentì esclamare Ash.  
Dean rise e si avvicinò al ragazzo passandogli i cavi e poggiando la custodia a terra. Sembrava troppo preso per accorgersi della sua presenza e Cas non sapeva se doveva sentirsi sollevato o meno, optò, comunque, per la prima opzione e in religioso silenzio si avvicinò al bancone e cominciò a lavare le poche tazze che erano state poggiate nel lavandino.

\- _You're just like an angel …-_  
Castiel alzò la testa dal lavandino e posò il suo sguardo sul palchetto dove adesso c’era Dean intento a suonare la chitarra. Si poggiò al bancone e si mise ad ascoltare il ragazzo, gli piaceva sentirlo cantare.  
Ancora una volta si ritrovò a sussurrare le parole della canzone, aveva notato che questa cosa gli capitava solo con Dean. Cas notò che tutti si erano fermati ad ascoltare il ragazzo cantare, anche i pochi clienti presenti si erano messi a guardarlo.

  
_“Oh these times are hard,_  
Yeah, they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby”   


  
  
Durante il corso della serata Castiel si era incantato diverse volte ad ascoltare Dean cantare, soprattutto quando aveva cantato   
_For the first time_ , l’unica canzone che aveva riconosciuto.  
Si stava divertendo tutto sommato, quella confraternita non era come le altre con cui aveva avuto a che fare, tutti i membri erano gentili, ma forse era solo la presenza di Ellen a tenerli a bada, tutti sembravano temere quella donna.  
Per l’occasione era stato allestito anche un piccolo bar ed era inutile dire che era stato il luogo più gettonato della serata.

La festa era finita.  
Tutti se ne erano andati lasciando solo disordine.  
Si era messo a pulire il bancone che, per quella serata, era stata adibita a bar.  
-Adesso posso bere una birra con il cameriere.-  
Aveva detto Dean sedendosi al bancone. Castiel accennò un sorriso ricordandosi che la sera prima gli aveva chiesto la stessa cosa, l’unico problema è che lui non beveva birra o almeno non ne era un gran amante anche perché, in genere, dopo la prima bottiglia non si ricordava niente.  
Prese una bottiglia, la stappò e la passò a Dean.  
-Io passo.- Disse, poi, riprendendo il suo lavoro.  
- _Vuoi lasciarmi così insoddisfatto_?-  
- _Che soddisfazione vuoi avere?-_ Continuò Cas capendo da dove quella citazione venisse e ne rimase anche piacevolmente stupito.  
-Voglio bere una birra con te, Sandy.-

Far bere Castiel non era stata un bella idea, ma Dean lo capì solamente quando il ragazzo si mise seduto sul marciapiede fuori dal locale. Quando gli si era avvicinato per chiedergli cosa non andasse Cas scosse semplicemente la testa. Si mise seduto accanto a lui sperando che non fosse ubriaco come lui pensava ma solamente un po’ alticcio, anche se era evidente che non fosse solamente alticcio; il naso aveva iniziato a prendere un colorare rosaceo –probabilmente anche a causa del freddo- e le mani avevano iniziato a tremargli. Lo vide rigirassi fra le mani le chiavi della sua macchina e notò che il portachiavi che gli aveva messo era ancora lì. Dentro quel suo enorme cappotto il ragazzo sembrava ancora più piccolo, si chiedeva dove l’avesse trovato.  
La situazione non accennava a migliorare, Castiel era rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, sembrava non essersi neanche accorto di lui e probabilmente era così, sembrava perso in chissà quale ragionamento.  
Lentamente allungò una mano e gliela posò sulla spalla stringendola appena e sentì Cas sussultare un po’.  
-Ti accompagno a casa.-  
Ormai era come se fosse diventato l’autista ufficiale del ragazzo, ma non gli sembrava il caso di lasciarlo lì da solo.  
Si alzò da terra e vide che Castiel fece lo stesso allungandogli, però, le chiavi della macchina. Era veramente silenzioso e la cosa lo inquietò un po’, era abituato ai silenzi di Cas, non era un gran chiacchierone, ma questo sembrava un silenzio diverso. Dean prese le chiavi e si avviò verso l’unica macchina, insieme all’Impala, rimasta nel parcheggio che, per esclusione, doveva per forza essere del suo collega. Jo, Ellen e Ash se ne erano andati da un pezzo ormai.  
Castiel trascinava, letteralmente, la sua tracolla e il suo cappotto si era stropicciato tutto, il suo aspetto fece ridere Dean e quella risata attirò su di se lo sguardo _omicida_ , come lui stesso lo aveva definito, di Cas.  
Una volta in macchina Castiel non aveva fatto altro che tenere la testa poggiata al finestrino e gli occhi chiusi, pensò si fosse addormentato così, facendo sempre attenzione alla strada, allungò una mano per verificare la sua ipotesi.  
-Sono sveglio.-  
Sentì.  
Subito ritirò la mano e si chiese come l’altro fosse riuscito a sentirlo nonostante non l’avesse ancora toccato. Forse era veramente uscito da un programma sul paranormale!

Parcheggiò la macchina davanti al portone del palazzo di Castiel, tolse le chiavi dal quadro della macchina e si precipitò subito fuori per aiutare l’amico ad uscire. Gli mise le chiavi della macchina dentro una delle tasche del cappotto, in modo che non le perdesse, dopo di ché, una volta assicuratosi che l’altro fosse entrato decise di far ritorno al locale di Ellen per prendere la sua macchina e tornare a casa.  
-Perché non vieni su?-  
La voce di Castiel si era ridotta ad un sussurro e si era appoggiato al portone. Dean sapeva che si sarebbe pentito della sua decisione, ma Cas sembrava veramente uno straccio e forse se l’avesse accompagnato fino al suo appartamento si sarebbe sentito meno in colpa per averlo fatto bere in quel modo anche se, a sua discolpa, non sapeva che il ragazzo reggesse così male la birra, non lo sospettava neanche visto che la prima volta che gliene aveva offerta una non era andata a finire in quel modo.  
-D’accordo.- Si limitò a rispondere seguendo il ragazzo su per le scale.  
Esattamente come la prima volta si chiese perché in quel condominio non ci fosse un maledetto ascensore!  
Arrivati davanti alla porta dell’appartamento Castiel si fermò e dopo svariati tentativi riuscì a mettere le chiavi nella serratura, ma prima di fare l’ultimo giro si voltò verso di lui e con uno sguardo serissimo gli disse.  
-Fai silenzio, Balthazar sta dormendo.-  
Il tono di voce del ragazzo non era esattamente quello ideale per dire quel genere di frase, ma comunque Dean si limitò ad annuire e a seguirlo dentro.

_“Viviamo Porfirio mio, e confortiamoci insieme._  
(…) Si bene attendiamo a tenerci compagnia l’un l’altro  
e andiamoci incoraggiando, e dando mano e soccorso  
scambievolmente; per compiere nel miglior modo  
questa fatica della vita”

  
  
Aveva accompagnato Castiel fino alla sua stanza cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile perché, a detta del ragazzo, il suo coinquilino stava dormendo.  
  
Entrato nella stanza rimase un attimo incantato dalle pareti: erano piene di foto, erano ovunque, in ogni angolo disponibile, alcune erano incorniciate, altre semplicemente state incastrate nelle cornici delle altre foto, mentre alcune foto erano attaccate con delle pinzette a dei fili. I soggetti erano i più disparati; Dean riconobbe il gatto di Cas in un paio di scatti, altri ritraevano delle persone, mentre altri ancora erano dei paesaggi. Posò lo sguardo sulla scrivania e anche questa era piena di foto e post-it vari, erano attaccati anche sul pc. Fatta eccezione per quell’angolo il resto della stanza era perfettamente in ordine, la libreria non aveva neanche un libro fuori posto e per terra non c’era neanche una maglietta: era esattamente l’opposto della sua camera da letto.  
-Sarà meglio che vada, sai non vorrei che Benny chiamasse l’ospedale, l’ultima volta lo hanno minacciato di chiamare la polizia.- Disse rimanendo qualche altro secondo imbambolato davanti alle foto.  
Si voltò verso Castiel per salutarlo e notò che era mezzo nudo. Si era tolto la maglia e adesso cercava di togliersi i pantaloni. Normalmente quella scena non lo avrebbe sconvolto più di tanto, ma Cas lo aveva decisamente preso di sorpresa e poi perché doveva spogliarsi davanti a lui?  
-Cosa stai facendo?-  
Si avvicinò di qualche passo al ragazzo per evitare di farlo spogliare completamente.  
-Ho caldo.- Rispose semplicemente Castiel continuando ad armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni, ma le mani gli tremavano troppo perché riuscisse a sganciarsi la cintura.  
Dean sospirò e pregò di non doverlo fare mai più.  
Prese le mani di Castiel e le allontanò dai pantaloni, avrebbe dovuto metterlo a letto, dopo di che sarebbe potuto tornare a casa.  
Il ragazzo iniziò a guardarlo inclinando appena la testa su un lato e strizzò un po’ gli occhi: adesso perché lo stava fissando in quel modo?  
-Castiel…-  
Fu subito zittito dal suo collega che gli mise un dito sulla bocca.  
-Non ti muovere, mi fai perdere il conto.-  
Si limitò poi a dire riprendendo a guardarlo in modo strano.  
-Di cosa?-  
-Lo sai che hai tante lentiggini?-  
-Non puoi rispondere a una domanda con una domanda!-  
Dean aveva iniziato a spazientirsi. Era stanco, voleva solo tornare a casa e dormire.  
Lentamente iniziò a spingere Castiel verso il letto facendolo mettere poi seduto, l’ultima cosa da fare era coprirlo e andare via, ma prima che potesse allontanarsi Cas lo aveva attirato a se per baciarlo.  
Dean fu piacevolmente stupido da quel gesto, anche perché non si aspettava un altro bacio dal ragazzo. Si mise seduto accanto a lui per poterlo baciare meglio e la sua mano andò a poggiarsi sulla guanci di Castiel, mentre quest’ultimo si piegava all’indietro per distendersi sul letto. All’inizio non voleva ricambiarlo, non voleva passare per quello che si approfitta delle persone ubriache, ma esattamente come era successo nella rimessa di Bobby le labbra di Castiel erano diventate la sua droga.  
Presto i due ragazzi si ritrovarono distesi sul letto che, esattamente come quello di Dean, non era molto grande e questo li costrinse tenersi in un abbraccio, in modo che nessuno dei due cadesse o sbattesse da qualche parte.  
Dean si staccò dalle labbra di Castiel un secondo per riprendere fiato. –Devo andare.- Mormorò a bassa voce. Interrompere quell’effusione gli era costata fatica, ma non poteva restare là.  
-Cas?- Chiamò, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
Accennò un sorriso quando si accorse che il ragazzo si era addormentato, certo era un po’ offeso, insomma non ci addormenta mentre si bacia qualcuno, ma tutto sommato si aspettava una cosa del genere.  
-Hai davvero tante lentiggini.- Lo sentì mormorare ad occhi chiusi e a quell’affermazione Dean non poté fare a meno di accennare un lieve sorriso.  
Poggiò la testa sul cuscino, deciso a bearsi di quella scena per qualche secondo per poi andarsene, ma lentamente si addormentò anche lui.  
 

_“Ti chiedo scusa per averci messo così tanto a trovarti”_


	9. Crazy, Stupid, Love

**Titolo:**  Like Coffee and Donuts  
**Titolo capitolo:**  Crazy, Stupid, Love  
**Fandom:**  Supernatural  
**Rating:**  Giallo  
**Genere:**  Romantico  
**Avvertenze:**  AU, Soulmates, probabili OOC  
**Trama:**  Secondo la mitologia greca, in origine gli umani avevano quattro braccia, quattro gambe e una testa con due facce. Temendo il loro potere Zeus li divise in due esseri distinti, condannandoli a spendere le loro vite in cerca della loro metà.  
“Dopo aver servito l’ultimo cupcake Dean alzò la testa e vide  uno strano ragazzo rimasto imbambolato davanti all’ingresso. Alcuni tavoli erano vuoti, ma allora perché non si metteva seduto?  
Aveva per caso bisogno di un invito scritto?  
Forse era uno di quelli che si aspettava che qualcuno gli mostrasse un tavolo libero. Lui non gli avrebbe mostrato un bel niente, non veniva pagato abbastanza per prendere iniziative e fare qualcosa che non fosse compreso nelle sue mansioni!”  
|Soulmates!AU|  
**Beta:** Baldermoon  
**Note:** Crazy, Stupid, Love è un film commedia del 2011 diretto da Glenn Ficarra e John Requa e scritto da Dan Fogelman. I protagonisti sono Steve Carell, Ryan Gosling, Julianne Moore e Emma Stone. Eccoci qua, volevo fare un ringraziamento speciale a Baldermoon che mi ha sopportato durante la stesura di questo capitolo, ho avuto così tante di quelle crisi mentre scrivevo che credevo non lo avrei mai finito in tempo. Inoltre un ringraziamento speciale a chi sta ancora seguendo e recensendo la storia nonostante non sia stata molto puntale con gli aggiornamenti. Grazie a tutti di cuore.  
P.S. Mi sono accorta che la storia, qualche giorno fa, ha compiuto un anno quindi: AUGURI “LIKE COFFEE AND DONUTS!”  
  
  
 

_“Vivere con la tua anima gemella per sempre?_  
Nah, sarebbe troppo doloroso.  
Le anime gemelle arrivano nella tua vita solo  
per rivelarti un altro aspetto della tua personalità,  
dopo di che se ne vanno.”

  
  
Un suono ovattato svegliò Dean che si stiracchiò appena. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo stava gridando _pietà_. Se lui e Castiel avessero di nuovo dormito insieme l’avrebbero fatto su un letto a due piazze oppure niente, non poteva sempre svegliarsi con la schiena indolenzita. Cercò di spostare il ragazzo al suo fianco senza svegliarlo e, deciso a tornare a casa, si alzò dal letto. Lo strano suono che lo aveva svegliato c’era ancora, forse era una sveglia. Dean iniziò a seguire quel rumore finché non trovò il telefono di Castiel nella tasca dei pantaloni: aveva ragione, era una sveglia. Si affrettò a spegnerla, ieri il suo collega sembrava veramente distrutto, forse era meglio lasciarlo dormire. Una volta spento lo schermo del cellulare si illuminò mostrando il blocca schermo; era una foto: c’era Castiel, portava gli occhiali e aveva una maglietta grigia sformata e un altro ragazzo dai capelli castano scuri e leggermente lungh, che invece indossava una camicia: possibile che quello fosse il suo fidanzato? _“No, impossibile”_ , pensò Dean, insomma, si erano baciati e tutto il resto, quindi quello non poteva essere il suo ragazzo, eppure non poteva fare a meno di essere geloso. Decise di ignorare per il momento la cosa, infondo Castiel non era neanche il _suo_ fidanzato. Così si fece strada fino alla scrivania del suo collega e posò lì il cellulare, dopodiché aprì la porta della stanza e trovò un bigliettino appeso, il suo buonsenso gli stava dicendo non leggerlo, ma la sua curiosità gli aveva fatto già prendere il fogliettino.  


  
_Ti lascio questo bigliettino perché ieri sera ti ho sentito rientrare con qualcuno_  
(sai, gridare di non fare rumore è FARE rumore) e non volevo disturbarvi.  
Virgilio ieri sera mi ha informato che abbiamo le prove dello spettacolo alle otto, quell’uomo  
è un palo su per il culo, quindi non ti spaventare se non mi troverai a casa.  
Il miglior coinquilino di sempre, Balthazar.  
P.s. Non rovinare il tappeto del bagno come l’ultima volta che hai avuto  
‘visite’, l’ho appena comprato.  
 

  
Dean si chiese cosa fosse successo a quel povero tappeto, ma poi decise che era meglio non andare affondo di quella storia, anche perché gli bastava ciò che si era immaginato per avere gli incubi per i prossimi vent’anni. Accartocciò il biglietto e se lo infilò nella tasca dei pantaloni pensando che sarebbe stato crudele lasciare un amico che, molto probabilmente, al suo risveglio sarebbe stato in prenda ad un   
_dopo sbronza_ da solo. Accostò la porta e si recò in cucina, doveva fare il caffè, quello avrebbe rimesso in sesto Castiel. Armato di molti buoni propositi si avvicinò alla cucina per prepararlo, quando si rese conto di non avere la minima idea di dove si trovassero le cose per prepararlo.

Castiel si svegliò con un gran mal di testa, avrebbe continuato volentieri a dormire, solo che Balthazar non lo smetteva di sbattere le ante di tutti i mobili che avevano in cucina: perché la sua stanza doveva essere così vicino alla cucina?  
Si mise seduto sul letto passandosi una mano fra i capelli e notò che la porta della sua stanza era leggermente aperta, pensò che fosse strano, visto che lui la chiudeva sempre. Si alzò, si infilò una maglietta e si diresse in cucina tenendosi una mano sulla fronte, aveva addirittura dimenticato dove avesse messo gli occhiali.  
-Balthazar.- Disse entrando nella cucina. –Perché fai tutto questo rumore?-  
Si preoccupò un po’ a non sentire subito una risposta da parte del suo coinquilino, quello non era il momento adatto per gli scherzi. Si mise seduto, dopodiché chiuse gli occhi godendosi, finalmente, un po’ silenzio, a quanto pare l’altro aveva smesso di fare rumore.  
Aveva pochi ricordi chiari della scorsa sera; ricordava di aver bevuto qualcosa con Dean e che poi lo aveva accompagnato a casa, da lì in poi tutto aveva iniziato ad annebbiarsi e non riusciva a capire cosa fosse realmente accaduto e cosa si stava inventando: non avrebbe più bevuto, specialmente insieme al suo collega.  
-Scusa se ti interrompo, ma dov’è il caffè?-  
-Primo sportello in basso a destra.- Rispose continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi: come faceva Balthazar a non ricordassi dove tenevano il caffè e poi perché era sveglio così presto? Qui qualcosa non quadrava.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi e quando li posò sulla cucina vide che ai fornelli c’era Dean. Okay, forse non lo aveva accompagnato solo a casa. Castiel sapeva come diventava quando beveva anche solo un goccio in più, questo grazie agli svariati racconti che Balthazar gli aveva offerto, e sperava di non aver fatto niente di imbarazzante.  
-Cosa ci fai qui, Dean?- Chiese infine. Il tono di voce non era certo il più carino che esistesse, ma l’altro si sarebbe dovuto accontentare.  
-Ti preparo il caffè, tigre.-  
-Questo lo…vedo.-

Castiel aveva proprio l’aria distrutta. Dean non si capacitava del fatto che al suo collega bastasse così poco per ubriacarsi, insomma, credeva fosse più forte.  
-Qualcuno, ieri sera, voleva contare le mie lentiggini e così sono rimasto.-  
Vide Cas sgranare gli occhi, forse non si aspettava una cosa del genere, ma a sua discolpa neanche lui se l’aspettava. Nella sua vita aveva avuto a che fare con molte persone ubriache o solamente alticce, ma nessuna si era mai fermata a contare le sue lentiggini.  
-Ti sei addormentato prima di finire, se vuoi oggi ti lascio continuare.- Dean rise e vide Castiel abbozzare un lieve sorriso, anche se i suoi occhi gridavano _stanchezza_ ; un solo caffè non sarebbe bastato a risollevarlo un po’.  
Tornò a lavoro, quando sentì Castiel sbuffare pesantemente.  
-Non avrei dovuto bere ieri sera.- Disse. –Oggi dovevo studiare.-  
Il suo tono di voce sembrava veramente disperato, possibile che l’Università ti riducesse in quel modo?  
-Studierai domani allora.- Dean non vedeva il problema, oggi si sarebbe riposato e domani avrebbe iniziato a studiare, se il problema era Ellen ci avrebbe pensato lui a parlare con la donna.  
Prima che Castiel potesse aggiungere qualcosa la caffettiera fischiò e così a Dean non restò altro che versare il contenuto in due tazze per poi poggiarle sul tavolo. Sotto la guida di Castiel, poi, aveva preso lo zucchero e qualche biscotto.  
-Scusa, ma non abbiamo molto di già pronto.- Disse Cas. –Di solito Balthazar prepara la colazione, ma credo stia ancora dormendo.-  
-No, ti ha lasciato un biglietto, ha detto che aveva delle prove.- Rispose Dean poco prima di addentare un biscotto.  
A Castiel sembrò non importare moltlo, perché non fece altre domande e continuò a fare la sua colazione.  
Più guardava il suo collega e con più si domandava come avesse fatto a rovinare un tappeto del bagno, un paio di idee le aveva, ma voleva sapere quale delle due si avvicinava più alla realtà, se la storia fosse stata divertente avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi incubo.  
-Cas.- Disse cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. –Perché Balthazar vuole che stai attento al tappeto del bagno?-  
A quella domanda vide il ragazzo voltarsi verso di lui con un espressione che sembrava dire “ _Come fai a saperlo?”_.  
 

_“Le anime gemelle non sono perfette.  
Un’anima gemella ti aiuta a crescere.”_

  
  
Adesso che ci rifletteva neanche nominare il tappeto del bagno era stata una buona idea perché Castiel mangiò il suo ultimo biscotto e si alzò da tavola per andare a buttarsi sul divano e così toccò a Dean rimettere a posto tutto: Castiel non doveva avere ospiti molto spesso, perché pareva non avere la minima idea di come si trattassero!  
  
Finito di lavare le tazze della colazione Dean decise che era arrivata ora di tornare a casa, oggi non sarebbe dovuto andare a lavoro perché ormai era diventata la tradizione restare chiusi il giorno dopo la festa della confraternita.  
Si recò in salotto per salutare il suo collega che, nel frattempo, si era avvolto n una coperta, quando sentì una musica a lui fin troppo familiare, erano bastate solamente un paio di note per farlo schizzare come una molla accanto al ragazzo.  
- _Una nuova speranza_ , vai sul classico, eh?-  
Sicuramente il suo entusiasmo aveva preso alla sprovvista Cas, perché quest’ultimo gli rivolse uno sguardo a metà fra il sorpreso e lo spaventato, mentre Dean rimase piacevolmente stupito dal fatto che Castiel conoscesse anche altro oltre ai musical.  
-Dopo aver visto l’ultimo film ho pensato di riguardare tutta la serie.- Aveva semplicemente risposto Castiel.  
-Perché non mi hai detto che ti piace _Star Wars?_ -  
-Tu non me lo hai chiesto, così ho supposto che fosse una cosa che non ti interessava.-  
Dean si stava domandando se fosse serio; al mondo esistevano solo due tipi di persone: quelle che amavano Star Wars e i bugiardi e lui di certo non apparteneva alla seconda categoria.

Subito dopo aver letto _“…il suo popolo e ridare la libertà alla galassia…”_ fra i due cadde un silenzio quasi spettrale. Nessuno dei due emise un solo suono, neanche un sospiro, erano troppo impegnati a guardare il film. Dean conosceva le battute a memoria e ogni tanto gli capitava di mimarle con le labbra, sembrava un bambino a Natale. Benny non voleva mai vedere film insieme a lui, diceva sempre che non c’era gusto perché anticipava tutte le scene importanti con un riassunto di quello che era successo prima e quello che sarebbe successo dopo quella scena.  
Arrivati i titoli di coda Dean pensò che il tempo fosse passato troppo velocemente. La verità era che lui sarebbe potuto stare seduto sul divano, insieme a Castiel, a vedere Star Wars, anche tutto il giorno senza mai stancarsi o alzarsi da lì. Si voltò verso Cas e vide che si era tolto la coperta e l’aveva appallottolata in un angolo del divano. Sembrava essersi ripreso un po’, se non altro adesso non si teneva più la testa.  
-Quindi…- Disse Dean rompendo il silenzio che, ormai, popolava quella stanza da più di un’ora.  
-Guardiamo _L’Impero colpisce ancora_.- Lo precedette Castiel alzandosi dal divano per andare a mettere il film.  
-Woh, vacci piano, Maestro Jedi. [1]- Scherzò Dean.  
Cas continuò ad armeggiare con il DVD. –Dovresti saperlo che solamente i Sith [2] leggono il pensiero.-  
Quando Cas tornò sul divano si mise seduto vicino a lui, almeno più vicino di quanto non lo fosse stato prima e lo sentì borbottare “ _Questo è il mio preferito, ma non lo dire a mio fratello”_. Dean si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata, non lo conosceva neanche suo fratello, come avrebbe fatto a dirgli che ‘ _L’impero colpisce ancora_ ’ era il suo film preferito?  
-Non glielo dirò, tranquillo.- E come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Castiel.

L’ora di pranzo si stava avvicinando e il film stava ormai volgendo al termine, di Balthazar ancora nessuna notizia, probabilmente sarebbe restato in teatro fino a tardi. Sovrappensiero poggiò la testa sul petto di Dean continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sullo schermo della tv. Stare in quella posizione lo aveva rilassato e il mal di testa era finalmente passato.  
-Cosa ne dici di andare a mangiare qualcosa?- Aveva proposto Dean stiracchiandosi senza togliere il braccio dalle spalle di Castiel.  
-Intendi uscire?-  
-Sì.-  
Castiel non aveva molta voglia di uscire, ad essere sinceri, sarebbe restato volentieri su quel divano, ma forse prendere un po’ d’aria fresca gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
-Credo non ci siano problemi.-  
-Perfetto, conosco un posto a pochi passi da qui!-  
Castiel si domandò come facesse Dean a conoscere la città come il palmo della sua mano, ma da quanto tempo abitava lì? Lui a stento riusciva a non perdersi nel tragitto _Università-casa_.

_“Quello che troviamo in un’anima gemella  
non è qualcosa di selvaggio da cui dobbiamo scappare,  
ma è qualcosa di selvaggio che dobbiamo inseguire”_

  
  
Il posto in cui Dean lo aveva portato era veramente carino e lui sembrava esserne un assiduo frequentatore visto che un paio di camerieri lo salutarono per nome. Si sistemarono ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra e subito una cameriera portò loro due menù informandoli che a breve sarebbe passata a prendere le loro ordinazioni.  
  
-Vieni spesso qui, Dean?-  
-Ci vengo quando la mia famiglia viene a trovarmi, è un posto carino e mia madre adora la cucina di questo ristorante.- Rispose semplicemente il suo collega sfogliando distrattamente il menù.  
A Cas sarebbe piaciuto sapere qualcosa di più sulla famiglia di Dean, anche perché si era accorto di non conoscere niente di lui, tranne che amava la musica rock, guardare film e leggere sul sovrannaturale.

Alla fine i due finirono per ordinare la stessa cosa, un semplice hamburger con della patatine, non che Castiel avesse proprio fame, ma visto che erano usciti apposta per mangiare si sarebbe sforzato un po’.  
-Posso farti una domanda?- Aveva esordito Dean.  
-Certo.-  
-Perché proprio la fotografia?-  
Quella domanda lo colse un po’ alla sprovvista. Quando i suoi gli chiesero perché avesse scelto di fare fotografia aveva semplicemente detto “ _perché mi piace scattare foto”_ , ma sapeva che Dean non si sarebbe bevuto una storiella del genere.  
-Perché mi permette di studiare e capire le persone.- Rispose. –So che potrà sembrare un po’ strano, ma quando fotografo qualcuno è come se quella persona mi lasciasse vedere un lato di sé che non mostra a nessuno.- Continuò. –Poi ho scoperto questo fotografo, _Sebastião Salgado,_ e il suo lavoro mi ha affascinato moltissimo e così ho deciso che dopo l’Università viaggerò per il mondo e documenterò le varie realtà del mondo attraverso la mia fotografia.- Sul suo volto si dipinse un lieve sorriso, ma subito si schiarì la voce e tornò serio. –Poi mio padre è un fotografo, abbastanza affermato, e mi ha trasmesso questa passione.-  
Dean sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra, esattamente come un bambino che ascoltava le storie di guerra del nonno.  
-Tu, invece?- Chiese Castiel. –Come ci sei finito da Ellen?-  
Il suo collega parve ritornare alla realtà. –Ho conosciuto Ellen quando ancora frequentavo il corso di Ingegneria, capitava che andassi là con Ash per abbordare le ragazze.- Rise. –Quando dici che studi ingegneria cadono tutte ai tuoi piedi.- Rise di nuovo. –Ma ho lasciato quasi subito. Ho provato Musica e un altro paio di corsi, ma niente, studiare non faceva proprio per me, ma avevo bisogno di soldi e non potevo certo chiederli ai miei, così Ellen mi ha offerto un lavoro.-  
-Perché non potevi chiederli ai tuoi?-  
-Loro credono che io frequenti ancora, sto solo aspettando la fine del semestre per dire loro che mi ritiro.-  
A Castiel non piacevano le bugie, ma probabilmente Dean aveva avuto le sue ragioni per mentire ai genitori, anche se lui non riusciva a vederne neanche una, ma infondo non era nessuno per giudicare,  anche lui aveva la sua dose di stupidaggini alla spalle.  
-Ti vedrei bene come cantante.- Cas preferì cambiare discorso.  
Dean rise. –Dici sul serio?-  
-Sì, mi sei piaciuto ieri sera.-

Dean sorrise a quel complimento, certo non era la prima volta che gliene facevano, ma detto da Castiel quella frase aveva un suono diverso. Era felice che il piccolo concerto improvvisato gli fosse piaciuto, anche perché non era in programma che lui cantasse, doveva venire un band del college, ma all’ultimo avevano avuto dei problemi, così Ellen aveva chiesto a lui di rimpiazzarli.  
-Il futuro _gira mondo_ da dove viene?-  
Nel frattempo erano arrivati anche i due piatti che avevano ordinato e Dean prese subito una patatina.  
-Shorewood.- Aveva risposto Castiel poco prima di bere un sorso d’acqua. –Tu?-  
-Lawrence, Kansas.- Rispose Dean con un certo orgoglio. –Hai dei fratelli, Cas?-  
A quella domanda vide il suo collega  guardare verso l’alto con aria pensante mentre contava qualcosa sulle dita, probabilmente era un modo per fare scena, pensò.  
-Ho tre fratelli, due sono molto più grandi di me, mentre il terzo ha solo qualche anno in più di me.- Rispose Castiel. –Si chiamano _Lucifer, Michael_ e _Gabriel_.-  
Vide il suo collega prendere il telefono e dopo averci trafficato un po’ glielo passò e gli disse di guardare la foto; era una foto di famiglia, c’erano quelli che aveva dedotto essere i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli. Uno in particolare gli era familiare: gli ricordava il ragazzo che era nel salva schermo di Cas: quindi quello non era né un fidanzato e né una possibile cotta. Il cuore di Dean si alleggerì improvvisamente. Castiel gli indicò uno per uno i membri della sua famiglia dicendogli i nomi.  
-I tuoi fratelli si chiamano come degli angeli.-  
-Anche io mi chiamo come un angelo.-  
-Maddai, neanche gli angeli si chiamano Castiel.-  
A quella ‘battuta’ il suo collega parve offendersi un po’, ma che colpa ne aveva lui? Non era mai andato a catechismo e certo i suoi genitori non avevano perso tempo a dirgli il nome di ogni singolo angelo del Paradiso.  
-Tu, Dean, hai fratelli?-  
-Uno solo, il suo nome è Sam, è un piccolo genio.-

 

-Stavo pensando…- Disse Dean per attirare l’attenzione di Cas.  
Entrambi avevano finito di mangiare; mentre il piatto di Dean era vuoto in quello di Castiel c’erano ancora delle patatine e un pezzo di hamburger.  
-Che potresti scattarmi un foto, sono molto fotogenico.- Scherzò Dean facendo la sua ‘famosa’ posa alla _Blue steel_.  
Castiel si mise a ridere e Dean pregò di sentire quel suono più spesso. –Solo se tu canterai per me.-  
-Affare fatto.-  
-Non ho finito. Devi cantare per me una canzone di un musical.-  
Castiel vide cambiare l’espressione del suo collega, sapeva che era stata una richiesta un po’ cattiva, in quanto era a conoscenza della scarsa conoscenza in materia di Dean, ma si stava divertendo a scherzare con lui e quindi perché non rendere le cose ancora più divertenti? Già si immaginava lo ‘spettacolo’ a cui avrebbe assistito, sempre se l’altro ci tenesse davvero a farsi fare una foto.

  
_“Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you” [3]  


  
  
Avevano appena fatto in tempo ad entrare nell’appartamento di Castiel. La porta fu chiusa con un tonfo e le chiavi caddero a terra, insieme al suo trench e alla sua tracolla e lo stesso destino di riservato alla giacca in pelle di Dean, che adesso giaceva a terra vicino alla porta d’ingresso.  
  
Le labbra di Dean erano poggiate sul collo di Cas, il quale stava perdendo l’equilibrio a causa dell’euforia del momento, quando sentì la mani del compagno afferrargli i fianchi avvicinandolo a sé e con la scusa di avere maggiore stabilità avvolse le braccia intorno al collo del suo collega, il tutto cercando di non inciampare mentre, si dirigevano alla cieca verso la sua camera da letto.  
Dean lo fece sbattere un paio di volte e lui era sicuro di avergli pestato i piedi più di una volta, ma in quel momento non gli importava, tutto quello che voleva era _Dean_.  
La sua voglia aveva ripreso a prudergli ed era diventata un po’ rossa, esattamente come il primo giorno in cui aveva incontrato la sua anima gemella. Aveva provato a buttare delle occhiate sul polso del collega per vedere se era capitata la stessa cosa anche a lui, ma non riuscì a vedere poi molto, perché adesso le mani fredde di Dean erano sotto la sua felpa a contatto con la sua pelle e questo lo fece rabbrividire un po’.  
Erano arrivati alla porta della sua stanza e Castiel cercò, invano, di raggiungere la maniglia per aprirla senza, però, interrompere il contatto fra le sue labbra e quelle di Dean; se fosse stato sicuro che Balthazar fosse rimasto fuori tutta la sera avrebbe anche evitato di raggiungere la sua stanza, ma visto che l’altro non gli aveva dato nessuna notizia e lui aveva ancora un po’ di pudore optò per la poca privacy che la sua camera da letto poteva offrirgli.  
Dean sembrava ancora più impaziente di lui perché adesso stava provando a sganciargli i pantaloni e per quanto amasse quella sensazione voleva prima arrivare alla sua stanza, non voleva che si ripetesse la scena del bagno.  
Dopo altri svariati tentativi riuscì ad aprire la porta e per poco non cadde all’indietro con il suo compagno sopra: era sicuro che se fosse successo non si sarebbe neanche accorto del dolore o di qualsiasi altra cosa. Una volta dentro i due si decisero ad interrompere il loro contatto e si allontanarono di qualche centimetro; avevano il respiro leggermente affannato e gli occhi di entrambi erano lucidi e pieni di desiderio.  
Castiel non aveva mai provato niente di simile per nessun’altro, aveva avuto qualche partner, ma nessuno era stato come Dean e nonostante non lo conoscesse da molto sentiva che tra loro si era instaurato un legame profondo e solido. Forse la storia delle _anime gemelle_ non era una stupidaggine come aveva sempre creduto. Forse tutte le storie che suo nonno e suo fratello gli avevano raccontato erano vere, forse si poteva essere veramente felici solamente con la propria _metà della_ mela. Si domandò se i suoi genitori, poiché non erano anime gemelle, avessero mai provato una tale sensazione di serenità e felicità come lui in quel momento. Si domandò, poi, cosa li avesse spinti a smettere di cercare l’altra metà della loro anima. Si domandò se ne sentissero la mancanza, perché lui l’aveva sentita.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto di sentirsi così, mai avrebbe immaginato di instaurare un simile rapporto con la sua anima gemella; lui che non aveva mai creduto, lui che aveva desiderato cancellare quel tatuaggio, lui che aveva pregato di non incontrare mai la sua metà: come poteva meritarsi una simile gioia?  
La verità è che non si meritava di essere felice insieme a Dean, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto e sperato. Lui non si meritava l’amore della sua anima gemella; eppure eccola lì, davanti ai suoi occhi e fino ad ora era stato così cieco da non accorgersi che tutto di quello che aveva bisogno per essere realmente felice, per essere completo, era quel semplice ragazzo che aveva incontrato per caso in quella piccola caffetteria. Si disse che il destino era veramente divertente: prima ti fa credere una cosa e poi ribalta totalmente la tua vita facendoti fare cose che mai avresti osato fare, neanche nei tuoi sogni più vivaci. Certo, dubitava ancora, era nella sua natura,  ma adesso che finalmente era arrivato a capire il vero significato di _anima gemella_ era sicuro che tutto sarebbe andato meglio.  
   
Dean chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si concesse qualche instante per osservare Castiel. Per tutta la sua vita aveva immaginato _Castiel_ come una donna, una bellissima donna che un giorno sarebbe arrivata e gli avrebbe detto quel nome così assurdo e improbabile. Oltre a questo non aveva mai fantasticato poi molto sull’incontro con la sua anima gemella, pensava solamente che i problemi della vita fossero altri e quando sarebbe stato il momento sarebbe solo successo, tuttavia non aveva mai smesso di sperare, neanche per un singolo instante.  
Si avvicinò a Castiel posandogli poi con delicatezza una mano sulla guancia per poi riprendere a baciarlo. Adesso che a dividerli dal resto del mondo c’era quella porta scricchiolante tutto era diventato più intimo, più tranquillo. La mano libera andò a posarsi sui fianchi del compagno e senti le mani di quest’ultimo posarsi sul suo petto.  
Smise di baciarlo e poi poggiò la sua fronte su quella di Cas.  
-A undici anni mi sono vestito da Batman per Halloween e mi sono buttato da una panchina del parco pensando che sarebbe arrivata la Batmobile a prendermi.- Vide Cas accennare un sorriso e poi dargli un bacio a stampo.  
-A undici anni ho rotto la compatta di mio padre e ho dato la colpa a mio fratello che non era neanche a casa quel giorno.- Disse subito dopo Castiel iniziando a muovere qualche passo indietro tirando, di poco, la maglietta di Dean come a volerlo incitare a seguirlo.  
-Non sei bravo con le bugie, eh?- Dean rise dolcemente.  
-Avevo undici anni ed ero nel panico.- Controbatté Cas facendo finta di essersi arrabbiato.  
Dean sfilò la felpa al compagno lasciandola cadere a terra e si tolse la maglietta buttandola in un angolo della stanza. Preso nuovamente dell’euforia del momento afferrò i fianchi di Castiel e lo trascinò con sé sul letto  dietro di loro e si misero seduti. Lentamente riprese a baciarlo, prima sulle labbra e poi alla base del collo, lasciando, di tanto in tanto, un succhiotto o il segno di un piccolo morso. Fece in modo di ridurre al minimo la distanza fra i loro corpi, anche perché quel letto non lasciava molte altre alternative, le mani di Dean finirono sulla schiena di Cas e iniziò tastare ogni singola vertebra di quella schiena cercando di memorizzare quanti più dettagli possibili, almeno fin quando non trovò un punto in mezzo alle scapole e sentì Cas emettere un piccolo gemito. Iniziò a esercitare toccare quel punto, all’inizio erano solo dei leggeri tocchi per poi diventare delle lievi pressioni e man mano che aumentava la forza sentiva i gemiti dell’altro farsi più forti. Le mani di Castiel erano finite sul suo petto e lentamente le spostò versò il basso, fermandosi, però, per qualche instante su i suoi capezzoli.  
Nonostante fossero in una posizione scomoda, sul un letto piccolo, in una stanca con i muri di carta velina che non avrebbero nascosto un solo suono Dean pensava che quel momento fosse perfetto, non era assolutamente come le altre volte che lo aveva fatto, era diverso, più intimo, tranquillo, nel senso che avrebbe potuto andarci piano per tutta la sera e godersi ogni singolo dettaglio di _Castiel,_ non aveva fretta di finire e di lasciare quella stanza.  
Cas gli aveva slacciato i pantaloni e aveva provato un paio di volte a sfilarglieli, senza però molto successo.  
Si distesero su letto cercando di aggiustare la posizione come meglio potevano, avrebbero dovuto cambiare i luoghi dei loro incontri perché erano stati tutti troppo scomodi. Riuscirono a sfilarsi i pantaloni avvicenda e Dean aveva iniziato a posare dei baci sul corpo di Castiel partendo dal petto fino ad arrivare al basso ventre. Cas aveva inarcato leggermente la schiena e aveva allargato le gambe e Dean aveva apprezzato questo gesto, se non altro gli aveva semplificato una cosa.

_“Love me tender_  
Love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so” [4]

  
  
In qualche modo erano riusciti ad accomodarsi sul letto in una posizione umana senza rischiare di cadere ogni due minuti. Dean aveva avvolto un braccio intorno a Castiel, mentre quest’ultimo aveva poggiato la testa sul suo petto. Avrebbe bloccato quel momento in eterno, era così perfetto che aveva paura che non si sarebbe mai più sentito come in quel momento. Iniziò ad accarezzare la spalla del compagno.  
  
\- _I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control, 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'_ _…-_  Canticchiò Dean a bassa voce ricordandosi della scommessa che, qualche ora prima, avevano fatto al ristorante.  
Grease era l’unico musical di cui conosceva anche le canzoni più o meno bene e questo perché quando Ellen organizzava la serata Karaoke, Jo voleva solo cantare le canzoni di quel maledetto film, ma cosa avevano i musical? Come faceva la gente a guardarli senza  perdere il filo della storia?  
Questa era una delle tante cose che non avrebbe mai capito di quei film, che poi se uno voleva guardare un musical non poteva andare semplicemente a teatro? Che bisogno c’era dei fare i film?!  
Sentì Castiel ridere e borbottare qualcosa “ _Allora ci tieni davvero a farti fare una foto”._

Seppur contro voglia Castiel fu costretto ad alzarsi dal letto per onorare la promessa fatta a Dean. Recuperò i suoi boxer e prese la maglietta  che era poggiata sulla sedia vicino al letto. Si avvicinò ad uno scaffale e prese la sua macchina fotografica, tolse il copri obiettivo e lo appoggiò allo scaffale per poi tornare vicino al letto.  
-Sorridi.- Aveva detto Cas poco prima di scattare una foto per poi mettersi a ridere.  
-E se mi mettessi nella stessa posizione di Rose nel Titanic?-  
-Ti fotograferei come una delle mie donne francesi.- Ribatté poco prima di scattare un’altra foto  
Vide Dean spostarsi un po’, probabilmente per mettersi più comodo nel letto e per recuperare qualche indumento da mettersi addosso, dopo di che si mise seduto a gambe incrociate.  
-Sei sempre così dopo il sesso?-  
-Così come?- Chiese Castiel inclinando leggermente la testa su un lato abbassando la macchina fotografica.  
-Così distratto!-  Con un rapido gesto Dean si allungò e sfilò la macchina fotografica dalle mani di Cas e, quasi fosse stata una pistola, puntò l’obiettivo contro di lui.  
-Allora, signor Novak, due parole per il _Daily Bugle?_ -  
-Non puntarmela contro.-  
-Quindi al fotografo non piace farsi fotografe?-  
Prima che Castiel potesse rispondergli sentì il telefono suonare: forse era Balthazar che lo stava avvertendo del suo imminente ritorno, se così fosse stato Dean avrebbe dovuto sloggiare in fretta dal suo letto.  
Scese dal letto e frugò nella tasca suoi pantaloni finché non trovò il cellulare. Sbloccò le schermo per leggere il messaggio e fu stupito di vedere il nome _Gabriel_. Certo suo fratello era petulante, ma sapeva che a quell’ora, di solito, si trovava a lavoro. Forse era successo qualcosa a casa. Velocemente aprì il messaggio e quando lo lesse non riusciva a credere a quelle parole.  
 

_“Papà sta tornando e vuole parlare con te.”_

 

 

 

  
  
_[1] Jedi: sono un'organizzazione monastica e spirituale di fantasia facente parte dell'universo fantascientifico di Guerre stellari. I Cavalieri Jedi sono i difensori della pace e della giustizia della Repubblica Galattica e sono famosi per la loro propria e sola arma: la spada laser, che utilizzano efficacemente grazie alla loro straordinaria conoscenza della Forza._  
[2] Sith: è un termine applicato a certi personaggi dell'universo di Star Wars, in grado di utilizzare il Lato Oscuro della Forza. Nei film di Star Wars ed in gran parte dell'Universo Espanso, sono i principali antagonisti della saga.  
[3] I can’t help falling in love with you- Elvis  
[4] Love me tender-Elvis  
Piccolo appunto di finite storia: mi sarebbe piaciuto allungare di più la scena dove Dean e Cas fanno il fattaccio, magari scendendo un po’ più nei particolari, ma non volevo cambiare rating alla storia quindi mi sono mantenuta molto sul soft.

 


End file.
